Os mistérios do tempo
by Bru B.M
Summary: Quando o tempo simplesmente quer seguir, mas o destino quer lhe prender. O tempo tem misterios que vão alem da imaginação e o destino está traçado e interligado ao tempo. Quando o destino não é o que queremos, o que nos resta fazer? Só o tempo dirá.
1. Na: IMPORTANTE

**Na:/**

**Atenção crianças do meu Brasil e algumas de Portugal, bem o fato é o seguinte, hoje, dia doze de abril de 2010 faz dois anos que a minha, a sua, a nossa Bru B. M. está por aqui alegrando a vida de vocês com as fics mais estressantes do mundo. Mas essa não é uma fic qualquer, é mais que isso, é uma fic que não está no tempo de Harry Potter e mais uma coisinha é um presente meu para vocês, bem, mais ou menos, ta que todos vocês podem ler, mas algumas pessoas são simplesmente OBRIGADAS a ler, essas são:**

**- Leli (você tem que ler sua vaca)**

**- Barb (você vai querer e é obrigada a ler)**

**- Pati (flor, você vai ter que ler cada cap dessa fic)**

**- Mary (querida VOCÊ quer ler)**

**- Lina (você vai ler querendo ou não)**

**- Luiza (você tava me enchendo o saco por isso ¬¬)**

**Claro que todos podem ler essa fic, ela vai ser ótima e tudo mais, mas essas pessoinhas são obrigadas, os outros não se sintam menos amados, é que elas seis são minhas leitoras mais antigas e... bem, deixa eu falar diretamente com elas.**

**Seis doidas da minha vida, eu digo logo que a Lu sabia de tudo então matem ela por não ter dito, ta que eu a mataria se tivesse dito, mas... bem, o fato é que eu fiz a fic paa vocês ^^ como assim? Bem simples... vocês são os personagens! CALMA AI PERUAS. Vocês são as personagens, mas eu tenho algumas explicações antes de qualquer problema.**

**Primeiramente eu não conheço vocês ao vivo e a cores, então coloquei a carinha de vocês como eu imagino, então não tenho certeza se vai ficar parecido ou coisa assim, mas usei minha imaginação. Segundamente (:p) eu conheço vocês por algumas características e pelo jeito, exaltei algumas características de vocês, tipo o estresse da Barb, a doidera da Lu e a fofura da Pati entre outras coisas, claro que ai eu exagerei nesses fatos que eu considero fortes em vocês, mas não foi com intenção de ofender, longe disso! Terceiramente: todas vocês são importantes na fic, então não entrem em crise, nenhuma vai morrer encalhada ou coisa assim, mas, meio que, tipo assim, a Leli meio que é a protagonista, não tipo: ela faz tudo, mas tipo em determinado momento a historia vai meio que girar em torno dela, mas todas são importantes e tudo mais só que... ah, vai, essa vaca ta comigo desde a primeira fic, ela merece, não que vocês não mereçam, mas... ah vocês entenderam :P **

**Bem, essa fic é para todos lerem, será divertida, empolgante, misteriosa, dramática, romântica e cheia de surpresas, bem ao meu estilo, eu espero a presença de todos e que amem a fic como eu, são dois anos de fic, galerinha, vamos comemorar. Bem, eu espero que gostem e curtam muito :D amo vocês e ficaremos prontos para grandes emoções. Ah e digo logo que o primeiro cap oficial sai dia 22, niver da Lu, presente de aniversario para ela, a culpem, foi idéia dela ^^ hehe :****


	2. Personagens

**Lina**** Hilton**

(Mischa Barton)

Liana Hilton é uma aluna do 6º ano da grifinoria, alta, magra, olhos verdes azulados e doces, cabelos castanhos aloirados longos e lisos e uma das mais populares de Hogwarts. Liana, ou Lina, é a melhor amiga de Bárbara e Mary, as três são novo trio maravilha de Hogwarts. Ela é uma garota consideravelmente calma e diplomática, que ouve a opinião dos outros e com um espírito de liderança indubitável. Lina é do tipo que segue as regras, é monitora chefe, aluna brilhante, um exemplo de garota e presidente do corpo de alunos de Hogwarts, tudo isso aos 16 anos, mas nem por isso é metida ou chata, Lina é a organizadora oficial de todas as festas de Hogwarts, oficiais ou não, é organizada e que gosta de tudo PERFEITO. Por ser ela quem organiza 99% dos grandes eventos de Hogwarts, ela despreza totalmente aqueles que fazem questão de se deixar de fora, como por exemplo, Ryan Jones, um dos maiores delinqüentes de Hogwarts e o mais anti-social do planeta, na opinião de Lina, sem contas com seus tantos outros defeitos. Ela é de família bruxa de nome, sangue puro e com bastante dinheiro no banco, por isso muitas vezes é taxada de patricinha ou até mesmo metida, mas está longe de ser isso, Lina apenas gosta de tudo do bom e do melhor e não é do tipo de poupar com nada, mas também não sai por ai divulgando o quanto trabalho e dinheiro lhe foi necessário para tal coisa ser no mínimo PERFEITA. Esse talvez seja seu grande defeito, mania de perfeição, mas é uma boa amiga, do tipo que dá os melhores conselhos sempre.

**Luiza ****Warner **

(Samaire Armstrong)

Luiza Warner está sendo transferida da escola da magia e bruxaria da Holanda, com os cabelos loiros curtinhos, olhos escuros e bondosos, magrinha e muito bonita ela pretende cursar o 6º ano em Hogwarts. Luiza é uma garota muito alegre e com um bom humor interminável, sempre sorrindo e de bem com a vida, é difícil lhe tirar essa áurea de alegria interminável, mas ela não é do tipo bobinha por isso, seu bom humor pode ser interminável, mas sua paciência não. Luiza é mestiça, filha de mãe trouxa e pai bruxo, é uma garota simples e sem frescuras que gosta de aproveitar as pequenas coisas da vida. Uma menina de estilo próprio, que não deixa ser levada pela moda ou coisas do tipo, é difícil fazer sua cabeça ou mudar seus ideais, apesar de parecer meio aluada é uma garota centrada que sabe o que quer e não abre mão disso. Luiza é do tipo que valoriza uma verdadeira amizade, mas não perde a piada, não tem paciência para gente que não sabe levar as coisas na brincadeira ou que vive de mau humor. É meio animada em excesso, do tipo que não para nunca, parece ligada na tomada e nunca se cansa, para Luiza é como se os dias fossem pequenos demais, 24 horas não bastam para que ela faça tudo que deseja. Uma menina sonhadora e feliz, que apenas se preocupa em curtir a vida e ai de quem a tentar impedir. É do tipo amiga fiel que está lá nas horas boas e nas ruins, mas não é de papo serio ou conselho, é mais do tipo que faz você rir para esquecer os problemas.

**Leli**** Fuller **

(Ashley Greene)

Daniele Fuller está sendo transferida da escola de magia e bruxaria dos Estados Unidos, com os cabelos negros muito lisos, olhos verdes escuros e expressivos, corpo bem feito e uma beleza incrível, ela pretende cursar o 6º ano em Hogwarts. Daniele é uma menina calma e até meio fria com certas coisas, não é do tipo sorridente, mas nem por isso é mal humorada, ela não tenta ser simpática com quem não gosta e parece não conhecer o significado das palavras "fazer um social", ela age como ela quer e com quem ela quer, pode ser uma ótima amiga, mas a pior inimiga que alguém vai desejar. É uma garota reservada que não gosta muito de dividir sua historia nem seus problemas, é sangue puro e de uma linhagem antiga de bruxos das trevas que se quebrou há poucos séculos. Leli é do tipo seria, mas é uma amiga e tanto que está sempre disposta a ouvir. Ela não tinha muitos amigos na sua antiga escola, por conta de ser tão calada, por isso não se importou muito em partir de lá para Londres. Muitas vezes pode ser taxada de metida ou até mesmo meio esnobe, mas ela apenas é fechada. Nunca teve amigas de verdade, por isso quando em fim tiver ela não vai deixar que nada nem ninguém se ponha entre ela e suas amigas, como uma leoa defende seus filhotes, Leli não pensa duas vezes antes de defender quem gosta. Ela sabe o que quer, mas não é muito confiante, por trás desse iceberg há uma garota doce e insegura que apenas vive num constante estado defensivo.

**Bárbara Simpson **

(Nikki Reed)

Bárbara Simpson é aluna do 6º ano da Grifinoria, cabelos castanhos escuros e muito lisos, olhos castanhos esverdeados e frios, bem feita o que faz dela uma das alunas mais populares e bonitas do colégio. Bárbara é melhor amiga de Lina e Mary, sendo a explosiva do grupo, ela tem um temperamento forte e é meio cabeça dura, mas é uma boa amiga e não pensa duas vezes antes de se envolver numa confusão. Bárbara é do tipo seria e estressada, não é a pessoa mais simpática do mundo, nem de longe, mas tem um bom coração. Ela é filha de trouxas e por isso passa a maior parte dos seus dias na casa de Lina, todo fim de férias é para lá que ela vai. Barb não é de bons conselhos, mas na hora de falar serio, ela não aceita brincadeira. É até bem responsável e muito mandona por isso sempre se mete em confusões com Thomas Russel, que ela considera um mauricinho, filhinho de papai que se acha melhor que todo mundo e adora lhe tirar do serio, o que não é nada seguro devido ao seu temperamento estável. É uma menina sem frescuras e sem muita paciência para as besteiras de perfeição de Lina, mas sempre ajuda a amiga nas organizações malucas dela. Bárbara adora quadribol, não perde um jogo e como Lina adora participar de tudo faz questão de ir a todos com ela. É uma amiga para todas ashoras, mas não é do tipo de ouvir e sim de agir, se alguém fizer algo que ela não goste com alguém que ela goste, ela não para pra perguntar e é bem capaz que a pessoa vá direto para a ala hospitalar. 

**Mary**** Stone **

(Willa Holland)

Mary Stone cursa o 6º ano na Grifinoria, cabelos castanhos lisos com leves ondas na ponta, olhos verdes e amistosos, baixinha, bonita e uma das mais populares de Hogwarts. Mary anda com Lina e Bárbara, suas melhores amigas, ela é a mais tranqüila das três, sendo difícil lhe tirar a paciência, muito educada, uma verdadeira dama, mas ela não é do tipo de fugir de uma briga. Mary é filha de bruxos e é a quinta filha de uma linhagem de homens grandes fortes e todos mais velhos, a maioria deles virou auror, jogador de quadribol ou coisa do tipo. Seu pai é ministro da magia e sua mãe é neta de uma veela, mas ela puxou ao pai e se orgulha muito disso. Faz as vontades da mãe e sempre está bem vestida e é educada, mas não é do tipo patricinha que ama fazer comprar, o que lamenta muito sua mãe. Ela é melhor amiga de Ed Keller o que não agrada nada a família, mas precisamente a mãe. Mary é uma menina simples e de um coração imenso, do tipo acolhedora e simpática, faz amigas com uma facilidade incrível e a praticamente impossível não gostar dela. Mary é do tipo que evita brigas e tenta sempre agradar a todos, mas não é besta e não suporta que tratem mal quem ela gosta, é do tipo que pensa antes de fazer, mas faz e não duvide disso, pois ela não se importa com as conseqüências quando sente que está fazendo a coisa certa, ela é intuitiva e acredita em sua intuição assim como as amigas também acreditam, Mary quase nunca está errada ou se engana quanto alguém.

**Patrícia**** Danes **

(Anna Kendrick)

Patrícia Danes está sendo transferida da escola de magia e bruxaria da Itália, com os olhos levemente verdes e meigos, cabelos castanhos que são escuros em cima e vão clareando nas pontas sendo claros nelas, os cabelos curtos, desfiados e não passavam muito dos ombros e é muito inteligente. Pati é uma menina muito tímida e de poucas palavras, que faz de tudo para evitar uma briga, muito inteligente e estudiosa, é uma aluna brilhante e muito responsável. Não é do tipo sociável, por conta da timidez, mas é uma boa pessoa e pode se tornar uma boa amiga depois de se conhecer bem. Ela é filha de pais bruxos, mas os avós maternos são trouxas. Pati é uma menina simples e doce, que nunca é grosseira ou perde a cabeça, sempre escuta tudo que os outros lhe dizem e se for algo que não o agrade ela não faz grande coisa, apenas escuta e se preciso for da uma resposta à altura, com poucas palavras, mas que faz a pessoa se arrepender de ter aberto a boca. Ela não é do tipo confiante ou que acredita em si mesma, também não é do tipo que abre o coração para todo mundo, é difícil encantar a garota, mas quando isso acontece é certeiro. Pati às vezes acredita demais nas pessoas, quebrando muito a cara por causa disso. É uma menina ingênua e de boa índole que raramente vê maldade nos outros. É uma amiga presente que quando você está mal fica lhe paparicando para te fazer se sentir melhor, mas é mais de impedir brigas do que de realizá-las, mas nem por isso é bom subestimá-la, Patrícia Danes não deixa ninguém sair impune quando se mete com seus amigos.

**Frank**** Parker **

(Chris Carmack)

Frank Parker é como o Brad Pitt de Hogwarts, olhos verdes, rosto másculo, grande sorriso, cabelos loiros do tipo que joga pro lado e popular. Ele está cursando o 6º ano na escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts e já é um dos mais desejados de lá. Filho de pais bruxos e com grandes posses, Frank é sem duvida o genro que mamãe pediu a Deus. Educado, inteligente, simpático, popular e muito forte, ele é o capitão do time de quadribol da grifinoria onde joga como batedor. Frank é um rapaz simples e consideravelmente calmo, não é de se meter em grandes confusões nem nada, mas não foge de uma briga. É um rapaz responsável o que é bem estranho contando que seus amigos são, em sua grande maioria, os maiores baderneiros da escola. Ele está sempre tentando corrigir o incorrigível Ryan ou tentando manter a calma com as besteiras de Thomas. É um rapaz maduro e responsável, que sabe o que quer e não duvida de seu potencial. Juntamente com Lina faz parte do corpo de alunos de Hogwarts, é participativo e não perde nada que a escola oferece. Frank é do tipo bom amigo, mas está mais para dar cascudos e corrigir as besteiras que os amigos fazem, mas nem por isso deixa que alguém se meta a besta sob eles, não que isso chegue a acontecer. Frank é do tipo serio, não é nenhum pouco galinha e todos os seus antigos relacionamentos duraram bastante e acabaram por pura coincidência ou fatos irrelevantes, é um verdadeiro príncipe.

**Kevin Cooper**

(Adam Brody)

Kevin Cooper cursa o 6º ano em Hogwarts e é da grifinoria, têm os cabelos negros meio encaracolados, olhos da mesma cor, não é muito forte, mas ganha no bom humor. Seth é um rapaz engraçada, irônico e meio imaturo, é o mais novo dos rapazes, mesmo sendo mais velho que as meninas. Ele é um dos garotos que não joga quadribol, é desastrado e completamente atrapalhado, mas tem um bom coração e é um imã de problemas, sempre se mete em confusão, na maioria das vezes sem querer. Kevin não é do tipo confiante ou galã de novela, como Frank, mas tem seu charme, é um rapaz bem humorado e engraçado que ganha por simpatia e quando você se acostuma isso acaba até sendo bonitinho. Kevin não é especialista em brigas nem faz seu estilo, não que seja covarde, mas ele não é bom com as palavras para um bate boca nem com a força para uma briga de verdade, mas ele é um grifinorio e não foge de uma boa briga. Kevin pode não ter cabeça para um bate boca, mas é inteligente e sabe usar isso contra os outros, respostas rápidas e espertas são suas principais habilidades. Ele não é do tipo pratico, é enrolado e meio ansioso, mas é um bom rapaz. É filho de uma importante família bruxa, de nome, mas que não parece muito satisfeitas com ele, sendo o filho único ele acaba recebendo muita cobrança e expectativa dos pais preconceituosos e metidos a besta. Apesar disso ele é um garoto simples e sem besteiras, é um amigo fiel que não mede esforços para ajudar os outros.

**Thomas Russel **

(Ed Westwick)

Thomas Russel é um aluno no 6º ano de Hogwarts onde é da Grifinoria, com os cabelos castanhos sempre bem arrumados, olhos da mesma cor, tipo físico aceitável e um charme indescritível ele é um dos mais populares da escola. Thomas é um típico filhinho de papai, sua mãe morreu quando ele era muito pequeno e foi criado pelo pai ausente e que sempre se dedicou mais a seus negócios que ao filho, ele sempre teve tudo o que quis e o que o dinheiro podia comprar. Mimado, arrogante, metido, esnobe, ele seria um sonserino perfeito e é isso que Bárbara se indaga todos os dias, como esse ser dos infernos foi parar na Grifinoria, a verdade é que por trás do mauricinho irritante ele tem um bom coração e é um amigo de verdade e há uma coragem por trás do cabelo arrumado e das roupas de grife. Um dos seus passatempos é, sem a menor duvida, irritar a explosiva Bárbara Simpson. É do tipo charmoso e sedutor, metido a conquistador que consegue sempre todas as garotas que quer, ele não é do tipo que joga quadribol, acha perda de tempo e tem sua própria opinião sobre atletas, apesar de ser isso que seus amigos são. Thomas Russel é do tipo que não perde uma festa nem uma conquista, orgulhoso e cabeça dura, ele não aceita "não" como resposta. Ele gosta de bancar o superior, fingir que está acima de todos, mas não é isso o que ele é, é um amigo como poucos que faz coisas que até Merlin duvida para proteger seus amigos e as pessoas que gosta, ele parece só se importar com o dinheiro, mas pode mostrar que há bem mais nele do que um simples riquinho.

**Adam Trent **

(Shane West)

Adam Trent é um aluno do 6º ano de Hogwarts e é da Grifinoria, com seus cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes acinzentados, ele é do tipo charmoso e sexy. Adam é filho de mãe bruxa e pai trouxa, seu pai morreu quando era muito novo e mora com a mãe que está doente e por quem ele se vê sempre responsável. Ele tem um carinho fora do comum pela mãe e toma conta dela sempre que pode, principalmente agora que está doente, Thomas muitas vezes o ajuda com isso, financiando o tratamento dela e dando o melhor que o dinheiro pode comprar em remédios, mas muitas vezes isso não basta. Adam é um garoto bom, generoso e nada egoísta, mas ao mesmo tempo é serio, fechado e do tipo caladão meio bad boy. É meio conquistador barato e ganha muitas fãs devido ao seu charme e seu ar de cara mal. Ele joga quadribol e é o apanhador do time da Grifinoria, um ótimo apanhador na verdade e é de lá que ele ganhou o belo corpo musculoso que faz as garotas delirarem. Adam é consideravelmente responsável e centrado em seus objetivos, ele não é de brincar em serviço e quando bota uma coisa na cabeça é quase impossível fazê-lo mudar de idéia. Com toda a certeza não é do tipo romântico, está mais para pratico e até meio calculista. Adam não é de fugir de brigas, muito pelo contrario, tem um gênio forte e por isso muitas vezes acaba se metendo em confusões, sendo apoiado por Ryan que adora uma boa briga. Adam teve que amadurecer muito cedo e lidar com responsabilidades que vão alem do seu limite, problema, aparentemente, é seu sobrenome.

**Ed Keller**

(Kellan Lutz)

Ed Keller é aluno do 6º ano da grifinoria, com os cabelos aloirados e os olhos azulados, braços grandes e muito mais muito forte mesmo, ele ganha as garotas facilmente. É um rapaz consideravelmente calmo para seu tamanho, mas é melhor não pisar no calo dele, é fácil lhe tirar do seu estado de calma e tranqüilidade. Ed é filho de bruxos, mas de linhagem simples demais, seu pai trabalho duro para sustentá-lo e por isso ele preza cada coisa que lhe é dada, sua mãe toma conta da casa e dos seus sete irmãos mais novos, todos garotos e pestes, ela tem mesmo muito trabalho e é complicado para seu pai sustentar tanta gente assim, oito filhos é demais. Apesar de ser um garoto bondoso é meio brutamontes e atrapalhado por ser tão grande e forte. Ele é melhor amigo de Mary Stone, e tem com ela essa amizade construída desde o primeiro ano dos dois, apesar das diferenças e da família dela não aprovar nada a amizade dos dois. Ed é batedor do time de quadribol da Grifinoria e por isso seus músculos tão grandes e sua força incrível. Ele é um garoto carinhoso e de bem com a vida, que sabe aproveitar as pequenas coisas da vida sem reclamar muito. Ed é um belo rapaz e meio galinha, do tipo que sai com todas sem se preocupar com isso. Ed é um bom amigo e não perde tempo se alguém se meter com um dos seus amigos, ele não mede esforços nem muito menos forças para que a pessoa pague e se arrependa até o fim da sua existência por isso. Ed não é do tipo que foge de suas obrigações e de seus ideais, ele faz o que acha certo e ponto.

**Ryan**** Jones **

(Channing Tatum)

Ryan Jones é aluno de Hogwarts onde cursa o 6º ano na grifinoria, com seus cabelos negros curtinhos, olhos da mesma cor, cara de mal e corpo escultural ele é o maior encrenqueiro que Hogwarts já teve há séculos. Ryan não só não foge de uma briga como até parece que corre atrás de uma, com um temperamento muito forte e é um rapaz de poucas palavras e mais ação. Ele é filho de trouxas com uma condição financeira simples e talvez por isso aprendeu sempre a se defender por meio da força, confiando mais no punho que na varinha. É um garoto muito fechado e que não fala muito, ele prefere ficar na sua e não é de muitas festas, por isso acaba irritando muito Liana que trabalha duro nas grandes festas de Hogwarts e o rapaz é totalmente indiferente a eles. Alem de que ele é do tipo machão, machista e meio grosseiro às vezes, adora implicar com Lina a quem ele apelida carinhosamente de patricinha fútil e sem cérebro, mesmo a garota sendo inteligente demais ele adora jogar na cara dela que ela não sabe nada da vida e que vive num castelo de fantasias, irritando constantemente a garota. Apesar do temperamento difícil, do gênio forte e de tudo mais ele é um bom amigo e um excelente artilheiro para o time da grifinoria. Ryan é do tipo que pega briga pelos amigos, com os amigos e sem os amigos, se metendo constantemente em confusão, mas por trás do cara forte e briguento a um garoto legal e de bom coração que pensa sempre primeiro nos outros e não poupa esforços para as pessoas que ele gosta.


	3. Capitulo 1

_**Capitulo 1**_

Num bairro cercado por grandes casarões e mansões, numa rua calma e tranqüila, num lugar onde parecia só existir em filmes e sonhos havia uma casa em especial. Uma enorme mansão rosa bebê com o muro e certos detalhes ao seu redor brancos, no seu jardim na frente havia uma bela plantação de tulipas amarelas e caminho até a porta da frente era como uma passarela de tijolos muito bem colocados e charmosos.

Dentro desta enorme e encantadora mansão os moveis eram todos de muito bom gosto e cada detalhe parecia escolhido a dedo com uma perfeição impecável. No segundo e ultimo andar da casa, havia um quarto que se destacava dos demais. Era um lindo tom em rosa bebê, com uma enorme cama de casal no centro que era coberta por uma cortina transparente dando um ar charmoso, havia um pequeno sofá de três lugares, branco com detalhes rosa, e o lugar era do tamanho de muitos apartamentos por ai, alem da bela vista e da sacada que dava para um belo e impecável por do sol.

Nessa mesma fabulosa casa, mas precisamente nesse magnífico quarto algo ainda se destacava de todo o resto. Pois sentada na bela cama de casal, com uma enorme mala rosa choque do seu lado e mais uma no chão, alem da bela gata branca e felpuda, de olhos azuis penetrantes, em seu colo, havia uma linda garota. Seu rosto era fino e delicado, assim como suas rápidas mãos que corriam colocando, organizadamente, coisas na mala rosa. Seus cabelos eram longos, lisos e num castanho aloirado impecável, nem um fio fora do lugar podia ser encontrado. Os olhos de um azul esverdeado encantador, parecia um mar tranqüilo e relaxado e ela tinha sorriso calmo estampado no rosto de princesa. Se não soubesse dava para jurar que aquela menina era uma boneca, com seus movimentos tão estudados e impecáveis, ela não parecia real. Essa era Liana Hilton.

- Lina! – ela ergueu os olhos azuis esverdeados para a porta onde uma bela mulher com os cabelos loiros presos num alto rabo de cavalo e os olhos verdes brilhantes sorria para ela – Arrumando suas coisas para Hogwarts?

- Pois é, mamãe, estou terminando de arrumar, não quero esquecer nada! – Lina disse numa voz que parecia meio cantada – Estou tão ansiosa para amanhã!

- Será um bom ano, querida – disse Hannah Hilton, a mãe de Lina, saindo com um leve sorriso para a filha.

- Vai ser o melhor ano, não vai, Paris? – perguntou Lina para a gata fazendo um leve cafuné nela deixando aparecer uma espécie do coleira que ela usava e que tinha algo como um diamante no centro.

Enquanto isso numa bela casa não muito longe dali, um lugar pacato, não tão sofisticado ou elegante, mas aconchegante, uma casinha amarela de telhado vermelho e murinho da mesma cor, onde nos jardins podia-se ver uma bela plantação de crisântemos brancos que se espalhava até a porta. Dentro da casa, diferentemente da de Liana, não havia móvel algum, mas os poucos que ainda existiam estavam cobertos por panos. Um homem forte e de cabelos meio grisalhos olhava para tudo com uma calma fora do normal, sues olhos escuros eram penetrantes, ao seu lado uma bela mulher de cabelos loiros quase platinados olhava meio incerta para ele com seus olhos verdes claros.

- Vai demorar um século – disse ela seria.

- Ah, não vai não – disse ele sorrindo de lado.

Ele puxou sua varinha e com um movimento rápido e ágil fez vários moveis surgirem, fez a poeira da casa sair voando pelas janelas e fez tudo ficar impecável. De cima da escada uma garota sorria para eles animada, seus cabelos loiros eram repicados, seus olhos negros e penetrantes, seu corpo magro e esguio e seu rosto delicado como o de uma flor. Luiza Warner observava a tudo com um leve sorriso, em seguida se jogando no sofá vermelho recém aparecido ali.

- Bem, não é a Holanda, mas... – começou o pai dela se sentando ao seu lado, esse era Ronan Warner.

- Pode ser divertido – disse a mulher, sua mãe que era trouxa, sorrindo doce, seu nome era Janine Warner.

- Eu gosto – disse Luiza calma – e amanhã vou para Hogwarts.

- Já arrumou suas coisas? – Janine perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Mãezinha, nunca deixe para agora o que se pode fazer daqui a pouco – disse a garota sorrindo de lado.

- Luiza, some – disse Ronan com um sorriso debochado fazendo a filha dar de ombros e sair em passos leves, porem rápidos, como os de uma fada, de lá.

Nesse momento outra pessoa também se preparava para sua viajem a Hogwarts. Num bairro trouxa de classe media podia-se ver claramente a bela casa em tons azuis que se destacava das demais pelo seu bom gosto e charme, um lugar agradável e impecavelmente charmoso com um belo jardim de narcisos na frente.

No ultimo quarto daquela adorável casa, porem, era tudo bem diferente. Era na verdade uma real bagunça. O quarto de paredes vermelhas e rodeado de pôsteres de quadribol e coisas do tipo, com uma cama de solteiro no canto e com a roupa de cama jogada e amassada sobre a mesma. Havia roupa jogada por todo lado e duas enormes malas roxas jogadas no chão e praticamente vazias. Uma garota em especial corria feito louca pelo local fazendo a sua coruja preta piar alto em revolta.

Seus cabelos de um castanho escuro lisos demais e que ela jogava de um lado para o outro, nervosa, sem sequer assanhá-los. Seus olhos castanhos esverdeados brilhavam em nervosismo enquanto ela jogava rapidamente milhares de coisas dentro das malas sem se preocupar em amassar essas coisas. Seu corpo era impecavelmente bem feito e ela corria de um lado para o outro o quarto procurando coisas e mais coisas. Essa era Bárbara Simpson. E quanto mais nervosa ela ficava mais alto sua coruja piava.

- Cala a boca, Wood, ou eu juro que arranco cada pena sua com uma pinça – ameaçou Bárbara fazendo a coruja olhar para ela, assustada.

- Barb, - ela ouviu sua mãe chamar da porta, uma bela mulher de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos da mesma cor que sorria doce para ela, seu nome era Kirsten Simpson – querida, ameaçar o Wood não vai fazer as coisas melhorarem.

- Mas minhas coisas sumiram – dizia a menina histérica.

- Como podem ter sumido se eu as vejo por todo lado do seu quarto! – debochou Kirsten fazendo Bárbara bufar – É por isso que você deve passar a ultima semana de férias na casa da Lina, ela não deixaria você fazer essa bagunça toda.

- Ah, mãe, não reclama, - bufava a menina – se eu esquecer um fio de roupa ou qualquer coisa do tipo a Lina vai jogar na minha cara para o resto da minha vida que eu sou uma total bagunça.

- Mas você é uma total bagunça... – debochou Kirsten fazendo Bárbara a olhar com raiva – Tudo bem, eu ajudo a arrumar as coisas.

- Mãezinha é por isso que eu te amo – ria Bárbara enquanto a mãe girava os olhos e começava a remexer nas suas coisas.

Mais distante dali havia uma mansão tão grande quanto a de Lina, mas bem mais conhecida, pois aquela era nada mais nada menos que a casa do ministro da magia de Londres. Uma bela mansão branca e arrumada, com um belo jardim de hortênsias na frente e até onde os olhos alcançavam.

Na casa, mas precisamente num escritório o ministro, Roger Stone, trabalhava arduamente. Na sala, todavia, sua esposa, Felicia Stone, estava rodeada de papeis e cercada de estilistas e designers que falavam um em cima do outro e ela os olhava com total tédio.

No andar de cima da casa, havia um quarto que parecia isento desse clima de família política. Era um belo quarto em tons azul bebê, com uma bela poltrona num tom azul escuro, uma enorme cama de casal com fofos travesseiros em cima. O closet aberto ainda estava amarrotado de roupas e podia-se ver duas grandes malas vermelhas abertas, já amarrotadas de coisas.

Sentada na beirada da cama olhando distraída para o teto e para as malas já arrumados. Essa era Mary Stone. Com seus cabelos castanhos e lisos apenas com algumas ondas nas pontas e impecavelmente arrumados. Os olhos verdes brilhavam distraídos como duas belas pedras preciosas. O rostinho delicado e bonito parecia o de um anjo, perfeito e imaculado.

- Mary, o que faz trancada aqui? – perguntou Felicia, sua mãe, com seus cabelos loiros e olhos verdes, neta de veela, ela era linda e impecavelmente bela.

- E onde eu devia estar? – Mary perguntou calmamente com sua voz meio solene e sempre doce.

- Primeiramente, não no chão! – disse Felicia seria, fazendo Mary se levantar e se sentar sem animação na cama – Agora melhorou, bem, mas você devia era estar lá embaixo comigo, estou cheia de estilistas e essa gente de decoração, o que acha de começar o ano em Hogwarts com uma colação nova de roupas?

- Gosto das minhas roupas – disse Mary calma.

- Isso não importa, ora Mary, você é minha única filha mulher, finja que é mulher para variar – disse Felicia furiosa.

- Eu só não quero comprar roupas novas – disse Mary calmamente.

- Está vendo o quão absurdo isso é? – perguntou Felicia furiosa. – Mas eu sei como te convencer... seus irmãos estão aqui!

Mary era a quinta filha de uma linhagem de homens fortes e bem estudados. O mais velho era Edward Stone, com seus cabelos escuros e olhos verdes penetrantes, ele era o medico principal do St. Mongos e arrancava muitos suspiros por onde passava. O segundo mais velho era Jonathan Stone, com seus cabelos lisos, loiros e olhos escuros, ele era do time de quadribol da Inglaterra, o craque do time e sem duvida o mais bonito. Depois vinha Chad, que era o mais apegado com Mary, tinha os cabelos loiros e olhos verdes, lindo de morrer e treinador de dragões, estava atualmente na Bulgária, por isso quase nunca estava em casa. O mais novo era Finn, com seus cabelos e olhos escuros, tão bonito quanto os outros, ele havia acabado de se formar e estava trabalhando atualmente em Gringotes. Mary amava os irmãos, mas eles trabalhavam muito por isso quase nunca estavam em casa.

- Tudo bem, - bufou Mary fazendo o rosto da mãe se iluminar – eu vou descer, fazer companhia para a senhora e ver os rapazes, mas não vou comprar o estoque de roupas de uma cidade, ta legal?

- Ótimo – disse Felicia saindo de lá meio saltitando de felicidade e fazendo Mary bufar entediada.

Enquanto isso no trem que levava da Itália para a Inglaterra, num vagão separado e consideravelmente grande havia apenas três pessoas. Uma delas era um homem alto e forte, com os cabelos castanhos muito escuros e os olhos verdes olhava entediado pela janela, seu nome era Connor Danes. Ao seu lado sua esposa que dormia calmamente em seu ombro, Geórgia Danes, com seus cabelos castanhos claros e rosto delicado.

Sentada de frente para os pais e ocupando todo o banco estava a filha única do casal, Patrícia Danes. Com seus olhos esverdeados brilhantes e calmos. Os cabelos castanhos escuros que iam clareando sendo claríssimos nas pontas e que não passavam muito dos ombros. Seu rostinho redondo lhe assemelhava muito a uma criança e ela parecia bem mais nova do que realmente era, dando um certo ar inocente a menina. Ela apertava as próprias mãos em sinal de nervosismo, a gaiola ao seu lado exibia um pequeno passarinho negro com a ponta das assas meio claras, o nome era Rud.

- Pati, querida, está tudo bem? – perguntou o pai calmamente.

- Está, só estou um pouco nervosa – disse a menina com sua voz melodiosa e tranqüila.

- Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo – disse Connor sorrindo de leve.

- É, pode ser – disse Patrícia nervosa.

- Vai sim, querida, eu garanto!– disse o pai sorrindo doce e fazendo Patrícia retribuir o sorriso, mas sem conseguir esconder seu nervosismo – Daqui você vai direto para a estação 9 ½ para ir para Hogwarts.

- De um três para o outro – bufou ela fazendo o pai sorrir animado para ela.

A caminho de Londres porem num vôo direto dos Estados Unidos para Londres na primeira classe do avião que estava quase vazia, havia uma garota que se destacava facilmente. Com os cabelos negros como poucas coisas já vistas, muito lisos. Olhos verdes escuros penetrantes e frios. Face dura e seria. Rosto impecavelmente belo. E um corpo magnífico. Seu nome era Daniele Fuller.

Na sua frente seus pais conversavam baixinho. Os dois com os cabelos tão negros quanto os da menina, mas os olhos da mãe eram negros e os da mãe um verde nem de longe tão escuro quanto os dela. Seu pai era Robert Fuller e sua mãe Loreta Fuller. Os dois tinham os rostos sérios e frios.

- Estamos quase chegando, Daniele – disse Loreta calmamente.

- Sei disso – falou a menina numa voz fria que parecia capaz de matar alguém.

- Assim que desembarcarmos você vai para a estação de trem e segue direto para Hogwarts – disse Robert serio.

- Sei disso – falou Leli sem animação.

- Será um bom ano, querida – disse Loreta voltando sua atenção para o jornal em sua mão.

- Pouquíssimo provável, – disse a garota entediada alisando a cabeça do gato negro como seus cabelos, na cadeira ao lado da sua – não acha, Seth?

O gato deu um miado alto e fino, fazendo a garota girar os olhos, entediada, e sorrir de lado para o gato que girou os grandes olhos verdes esmeralda no mesmo tédio que ela.

- É, eu acho a mesma coisa – disse a menina sorrindo entediada para o gato e voltando a olhar pela a janela, na sua frente o sinalizador indicava que era para apertar os cintos e ela pode ver o aeroporto de Londres se aproximar assim como o crepúsculo.

**Na:/ Puts, que agonia de vocês, eu disse que ia postar, gente, acabei de chegar do col, mas vamos lá. PARABÉÉÉÉNS LULIIIIIII! SATISFEITA? HEHE! Todo mundo cantando parabéns para a Lu... Parabéns para você nessa data, querida...!**

**Barb:**** já te add no Orkut, flor, vai, deixa de emoção, menina, eu ia ter que fazer isso logo né? Vocês merecem mesmo! Espero que tenha gostado do primeiro cap ^^**

**Paulinha:**** Querida, é ótimo ter você aqui conosco, é ótimo ter novos leitores e ainda mais gostando tanto das fics, continue acompanhando e espere que continue gostando.**

**Murilo:**** Você sempre gosta de aparecer né? Hehe, aguarda ai Muri, talvez você faça uma aparição na fic, vou tentar enfiar você em algum lugar, mas não prometo nada.**

**Leli:**** Você e a Lina tem mania de perseguição, eu sou uma pessoa boa ^^ ai eu fico tão feliz que você tenha gostado da fic, pode aguardar que todos os personagens vão sofrer muito, viva o sofrimento \o/**

**Lina:**** Amiga, controla o choro, isso é tudo muito emocionante que eu sei, mas se controla u.u E EU NUM SOU UMA MEGERA, sou boazinha, sou quase angelical, mas posso virar uma megera logo logo, hehe, cuidado comigo, sou um ser do mal! Hehe ^^ você vai sofrer, lero lero.**

**Sophie:**** Amiga, é sempre bom ter você por aqui, espero que acompanhe a fic e pode se preparar para grandes emoções como de costume.**

**Mary:**** Já digo que a culpa é da Lu, ela sempre soube da fic só não disse a vocês porque ela é a verdadeira maligna, ah e você perguntou se ia mesmo ficar com o Ed, bem posso dizer que ele é seu par romântico, pode fazer a capinha com ele, mas não vá achando que vai ser fácil, talvez eu não deixe vocês juntos, e ai? Hehe.**

**Lu:**** Parabééééns menina, e ai, gostou do presente? E ai, muita gente querendo te matar, eu sei como se sente, hehe, mas se prepare que logo a futura assassinada sou eu, hehe, será?**

**Todos:**** por favor, achem a Pati, ela num deu noticia, ah e quem quiser fazer uma capa descente ou um trailer que preste será muito bem vindo, ah é, vou postar a cara dos meus personagens numa capa improvisadas logo, só que tou meio que com preguiça :P hehe, mas aguardem :***


	4. Capitulo 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

Daniele Fuller acabava de entrar correndo na estação de trem king cross, olhou no relógio, estava quase na hora! Começou a puxar os dois enormes malões negros e com Seth em seus braços. Como odiava aquilo. Olhou ao redor, onde diabos era uma merda de estação 9 ½? Por que não fizeram uma estação 9 inteira, paras que o ½?

Seu susto foi ainda maior ao ver a estação nove bem diante de seus olhos, olhou para trás, viu a 8, para a frente viu a 10. Respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar. Nunca havia ido a Londres, quer dizer, da ultima vez era nova demais, não podia se lembrar, mas já tinha uma certeza, os ingleses eram complicados demais. Bufou

Respirou fundo e estava prestes a se jogar na pilastra a sua frente quando se viu escorregando pela mesma. Não na mesma, mas dentro dela. Ficou surpresa demais ao se vislumbrar numa nova estação de trem totalmente diferente e que ela tinha certeza estava abarrotada de bruxos. Sorriu de lado, 9 ½ heim? Ela entendeu. Sorriu de leve, não podia negar que era interessante.

Começou a arrastar seus malos pelo lugar, pode ver seu trem já apitando e indicando que partiria, bufou, começou a correr feito uma louca esbarrando em todo mundo sem nem se dar ao trabalho de se desculpar e ouvindo desaforo, mas não deu a mínima, Seth em seus braços miava meio que resmungando pela correria.

Foi se aproximando do trem e pulou nele quando ele estava quase em movimento, foi instantâneo, quando seu lindo pezinho se firmou lá o trem começou a andar fazendo ela quase perder o equilíbrio, mas sorrir triunfante, havia conseguido pelo menos isso.

Começou a andar pelo lugar a procura de um vagão vazio, coisa que ela duvidava encontrar já que todos já deviam estar ocupados pelos que chegaram cedo. Praguejou baixinho, mas continuou seu caminho. Não tinha coragem de abrir a porta dos vagões, por isso olhava as sombras dentro deles, todos amarrotados de pessoas.

Já estava ficando irritada, pois cada pessoa que passava por ela lhe lançava um olhar curioso, só seus pais mesmo para inventarem de lhe mudar de escola tão tarde, se ela usasse um chapéu de frutas de dois metros achava que chamaria mais atenção do que sair por ai com sua cara desconhecida para a maioria. Quis ser invisível, de verdade.

Estava nos últimos vagões quando um em especial chamou sua atenção, ele estava quase vazio, ela só conseguia vislumbrar uma sombra lá dentro. Respirou fundo e tentou se manter calma, abriu a porta meio incerta para dar de cara com uma bela garota loira de olhos profundos e escuros que lhe fitava com um leve sorriso.

- Oi – a garota disse calma.

- Oi, - disse Leli incerta – tem mais alguém aqui ou eu poderia...?

- Não tem mais ninguém, pode entrar. – disse a menina sorrindo feliz – Ah, e meu nome é Luiza Warner.

- Sou Daniele Fuller! – disse Leli se sentando de frente para a loirinha e colocando Seth ao seu lado – Muito obrigada por isso, de verdade.

- Não precisa agradecer, - disse Luiza calma – mas me diz, qual seu ano?

- Vou para o 6º... – disse Leli incerta.

- MESMO? QUE LEGAL, EU TAMBÉM – disse Luiza animada demais surpreendendo Leli.

- Er... não estranha não me conhecer? – perguntou Leli curiosa.

- Não, eu não conheço ninguém, sou novata vim diretamente da escola de magia lá na Holanda – disse Luiza tranqüila.

- Nossa, verdade? – perguntou Leli surpresa – Isso é ótimo, também sou nova, acabei de chegar dos Estados Unidos e...

- Ótimo, eu não sou a única aberração aqui – disse Luiza sorridente surpreendendo Leli.

- Com licença...

As duas se viraram instantaneamente para darem de cara com a garota em sua porta. Com o rostinho delicado, cabelos escuros, mas claros nas pontas, olhos meio verdes e ela parecia corada.

- Er... será que eu posso...? – começou a menina incerta.

- Claro que sim, querida, diga seu nome e junte-se aos bons – disse Luiza sorridente.

- Er... Meu nome é Patrícia Danes – disse ela incerta se sentando ao lado de Leli e a fazendo colocar Seth no colo.

- Deixe-me adivinhar, você é novata? – Luiza perguntou animada.

- Sou sim, vim da Itália – disse pati surpresa.

- É O DESTINO – berrou Luiza gargalhando e fazendo Leli girar os olhos e Pati olhá-la, assustada.

Enquanto isso num vagão um pouco distante daquele, outras três garotas também conversavam animadas. Lina, Bárbara e Mary conversavam feito loucas pondo todas as fofocas em dia.

- Sua mãe é uma comedia – ria Bárbara.

- Só se for para você, pra mim ela é um pesadelo – dizia Mary entediada.

- Sabe, mas ela está meio certa, quer dizer, você é filha do ministro, tem que parecer sempre arrumada e tudo mais – disse Lina pensativa.

- Não tenta corrigir, ela é um pé no saco – dizia Barb calma fazendo Lina girar os olhos e Mary gargalhar.

- Você é tão sutil – debochou Lina entediada.

- Sabe como é, faz parte do meu charme – riu Bárbara.

- Tudo bem, relaxem, vamos parar de falar da minha mãe, eu saí de casa e só quero pensar nela quando as cartas começarem a me irritar – dizia Mary calmamente.

- Por mim tudo bem, eu estou ocupada demais com meu cargo de monitora chefe e de presidente do corpo de alunos – disse Lina sorridente abraçando sua gata, Paris.

- É serio, você é muito pirada – disse Barb girando os olhos.

- Eu querer me envolver com assuntos políticos e fazer parte de cada evento importante de Hogwarts, participando ativamente das atividades que a escola me tem a oferecer é pirar? – perguntou Lina cruzando os braços seria.

- É – disseram Mary e Barb juntas gargalhando em seguida e fazendo Lina girar os olhos.

- Arg, vocês às vezes até parecem o idiota do... – Lina ia começar, mas foi interrompida pela porta que se abriu num estrondo e seu rosto se fechou instantaneamente.

Parado na encostado na porta havia um belo garoto de cabelos negros curtinhos e olhos muito profundos. Ele tinha um corpo maravilhoso, isso era quase um fato e seu rosto estava duro, com exceção de um leve sorriso debochado que se formava em seus lábios. Esse era Ryan Jones.

- O que você quer, Jones? – perguntou Lina meio que em rosnado.

- Ora, não fique se achando, Hilton, não foi minha idéia vim visitá-la antes da hora – disse Ryan numa voz arrastada e debochada.

Foi ai que puderam ver atrás de Ryan surgir um rapaz ainda mais forte e maior, seus cabelos aloirados, seus olhos azulados e músculos fora do normal. Ele tinha um enorme sorriso e assim que surgiu Mary se pos de pé, os olhos dela brilharam por uma questão de segundos. Ed Keller era sem duvidas muito bonito.

- Ed! – ela berrou animada e jogando nos braços dele sem se importar em bater em Ryan.

- Hei, Mary, senti sua falta – disse Ed numa voz calorosa e animada.

- Ai que lindo, vai começar a sessão paixão – bufou Ryan se jogando no lugar onde antes Mary estava, que era ao lado de Lina.

- Quem te convidou? – rosnou Lina mal humorada.

- Você ainda não notou que eu não preciso de convite, Hilton? – perguntou Ryan debochado fazendo Bárbara prender o riso.

- Hei, posso esperar ai com vocês? – uma voz forte soou e logo a imagem de um belo loiro de olhos verdes e feições firmes, com um lindo sorriso na face se formou. Frank Parker era realmente um colírio para os olhos.

- Claro, Frank, eu estava começando a ficar preocupada que fosse o Russel – disse Bárbara calma.

- Não, o Thomas saiu com o Adam – disse um garoto que logo surgiu atrás de Frank se jogando ao lado de Bárbara e Frank, seus cabelos negros e encaracolados, seus olhos escuros e seu rosto meio fino, ele tinha um leve sorriso, seu nome era Kevin Cooper.

- Oi Kevin – disse Mary logo se jogando com Ed do lado dos outros.

- Ah, olá Mary, eu vi sua mãe há pouco tempo – disse Kevin calmo.

- Por que agente sempre acaba falando da minha mãe? – perguntou Mary entediada fazendo Ed gargalhar.

Enquanto isso no vagão e Luiza, ela, Leli e Pati, já estavam se entendendo e conversando distraídas. Pati já estava com Seth no colo e Luiza tagarelava distraída fazendo Leli olhá-la como se fosse louca.

- Eu, sinceramente, quero ir para grifinoria, a casa dos corajosos, é a melhor casa – disse Luiza animada.

- Eu não sei, mas acho que devo ir para a cornival – disse Pati dando de ombros entediada.

- E você Leli? – perguntou Luiza curiosa.

- Não me importa, só estou preocupada com o modo de seleção das casas, Hogwarts não deve ser muito sutil – disse Leli entediada.

- Ah, vai ser moleza – disse Luiza calma.

- Agora que você falou... – Pati começou nervosa.

- Ta, deixem de besteira, vai dar tudo certo, – disse Luiza calma – mas se querem saber, eu estou com fome, aqueça porcaria de carrinho de doces não chega nunca?

- Calma, daqui a pouco aparece – disse Leli girando os olhos.

- Mas eu estou com MUITA fome! – resmungava Luiza – Ah, querem saber, se a comida não vem a Luiza, Luiza vai a comida.

- O que quer dizer? – perguntou Pati surpresa.

- Quero dizer que vou atrás do carrinho de doces. – disse Luiza calma – Quem vem comigo?

- Não tou fazendo nada melhor mesmo – disse Leli se pondo de pé e ajeitando Seth no lugar onde ela antes estava sentada.

- É, eu vou também – disse Pati calmamente fazendo Luiza sorrir compulsivamente.

Luiza sorriu para as amigas e abriu a porta do vagão, saindo de lá meio saltitante com uma Leli e uma Patrícia nenhum pouco animadas atrás. Luiza tagarelava loucamente, falando da Holanda e fazendo milhões de perguntas para as meninas que respondiam com respostas rápidas e sem muitas justificativas.

Elas seguiam distraídas pelo trem enquanto Luiza tagarelava e Pati e Leli fingiam ouvir. Foi no meio dessa incontestável distração que tudo aconteceu, rápido demais e antes que alguém pudesse fazer ou falar algo... POFT!

Pode-se ouvir um barulho oco com a queda, Luiza no chão gemia baixinho, reclamando e Pati se jogara ao lado dela preocupada e perguntando se estava tudo bem, Leli se mantinha em pé e com as feições duras coladas na pessoa à frente. Luiza esbarrara em alguém e esse alguém se encontrava agora jogada no chão.

Leli se pos a observar a garota com atenção. Os cabelos eram loiros e longos, iam até o meio da cintura e eram levemente ondulados, seus olhos eram caramelo e brilhavam em pura fúria, seu rosto delicado e meio rosado. Ela resmungava baixinho e Leli pode ver umas três amigas da menina se pondo a ajudá-la, mas ela não prestou atenção nas meninas. A garota caída se levantou rápido demais e com as feições numa fúria incrível.

- Qual seu problema, heim, sua doente? – perguntou a menina furiosa.

- Foi um acidente! – disse Luiza pasma – Eu sinto muito.

- Ah, não sente não, pelo menos não ainda – rosnou ela furiosa.

- Quem você pensa que é, sua loira tingida? – perguntou Luiza furiosa se levantando Omo num pulo e se pondo na frente dela.

- Meu nome é Summer Cook, queridinha, mas quem diabos são vocês? – rosnou a garota furiosa.

- Isso não lhe diz respeito sua grande rapari... – começou Luiza furiosa.

- Luiza! – censurou Pati antes que a menina tivesse tempo de concluir seu xingamento.

- Não importa quem são, vamos acabar logo com elas – disse uma das garotas atrás da tal Summer, ela tinha os cabelos negros repicados e os olhos meio violeta, ela fitava as meninas com raiva.

- Ela já se desculpou – disse Leli numa voz firme.

- Isso não basta, - disse Summer numa voz fria e decidida – está na hora das calouras aprenderem como as coisas são em Hogwarts.

- Está nos ameaçando? – Pati perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Não sou de ameaças, sou de agir, - disse Summer com um sorriso debochado puxando a varinha – está na hora das vacas aprenderem quem é que manda aqui.

- Eu não teria dito melhor – disse Luiza firme dando um murro certeiro no nariz de Summer e começando a espancar a garota ali mesmo, só dando tempo de Pati correr para lhe dar cobertura e impedir que as outras amigas de Summer entrassem na briga e de Leli começar a tentar apartar as coisas.

Enquanto isso dois belos rapazes andavam conversando distraídos pelos corredores. Um de cabelos castanhos bem arrumados, olhos da mesma cor e feições calmas, porem debochadas, era claramente Thomas Russel. Ao seu lado o outro com cabelos castanhos e seus olhos verdes acinzentados tinha as feições duras e rígidas, mas a face parecia cansada e ele não estava nada tranqüilo, era obviamente Adam Trent.

- Relaxa, Adam, sua mãe vai ficar bem – dizia Thomas numa calma fora do normal.

- Eu sei, quer dizer, mas ou menos, ela parecia mais fraca e... – Adam dizia numa voz preocupada.

- Olha, ela está no melhor hospital possível, com os melhores médicos possíveis – dizia Thomas calmo.

- É, e isso é graças a você, Tom, nunca vou poder te agradecer o bastante – disse Adam com um leve sorriso.

- Poupe-me, Adam, demonstrações de carinho e afeto me cansam. – disse Thomas rápido fazendo Adam rir mais – Mas que diabos é isso, está ouvindo esse barulho?

- Estou – disse Adam calmo.

- Vamos ver o que é – disse Thomas como se fosse obvio começando a correr e sendo seguido por um Adam nada animado.

Os garotos congelaram com a cena que se formava na sua frente. O que podiam ver era claramente uma garota loira rolando com Summer Cook no chão, as duas se espancavam. Puderam ver também uma outra menina que tentava impedir que as amigas de Summer, que estavam um pouco na frente deles, passassem para piorar a briga. Mas os olhos de Adam colaram na garota que tentava tira a loira de perto de Summer. Seus cabelos eram negros e seus olhos verdes escuros, ela tinha o rosto mais angelical que ele já vira, mas o mais frio também.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Thomas animado demais na opinião de Adam, passando pelas amigas de Summer e parando ao lado da menina de cabelos castanhos que tentava impedir que elas se aproximassem.

- Er... isso está sendo controlado – disse a menina com uma voz meio arrastada e sem crer nas próprias palavras, Pati estava nervosa demais.

- Tou vendo – riu Thomas vendo a loira dar um belo soco de direita em Summer.

- Thomas, você vai ficar só parado olhando? – perguntou Adam pasmo.

- Adora ver briga de mulher, assim eu não preciso nem pagar um canal especial para assistir e é ao vivo – disse Thomas calmo com um leve sorriso cafajeste.

- Você é doente – disse Adam girando os olhos esse preparando para passar, mas Pati se pos na frente deles.

- Eu sinto muito pela confusão, mas já está tudo sendo resolvido e... – dizia Pati nervosa demais.

- Relaxa, - disse Adam numa voz melodiosamente sexy fazendo Pati sorrir instantaneamente – eu vim ajudar.

- Graças a Merlin reencarnado e ressuscitado, - disse Pati praticamente empurrando ele para lá – então vai que é tua, meu herói, e tira aquelas meninas dali.

Adam sorriu de lado para a garota e começou a seguir decidido para onde as outras estavam. Podia ver a de cabelos negros que chamou sua atenção logo de inicio tentando tirar a loirinha que estapeava Summer. Acelerou seus passos até lá e fechou as mãos na cintura a bela morena a puxando e deixando que a loira estapeasse ainda mais Summer.

- O que você acha que está fazendo? – ela perguntou numa voz fria que soou como musica a seus ouvidos – Quem você pensa que é? Não vê que estou ocupada.

- Relaxa, eu sou o mocinho e vim ajudar – disse ele sorrindo de leve.

Ele se pos na frente dela e começou a puxar a loirinha que esperneava em seus braços tentando o Maximo possível acertar a cara de Summer. A segunda já se recuperando olhou furiosa para a loirinha nos braços de Adam, Leli pode ver essa fúria.

- Ah, agora você fez demais, sua loira aguada, esbarrou em mim, debochou de mim e ainda pro cima quer roubar o MEU ADAM! – Summer puxou a varinha e fez um movimento rápido que nunca chegou a Luiza.

Antes que Summer fizesse qualquer coisa ela sentiu a varinha de Leli em seu pescoço. Os olhos verdes escuros da garota lhe penetravam com um ódio mortal, ela parecia soltar um rosnado baixo por entre os dentes trincados. Summer tremeu um pouco mais manteve a varinha apontada para Leli. Naquele instante foi como se o tempo tivesse parado.

- Abaixa a varinha – mandou Leli numa for autoritária e firme, parecia impossível discordar dela.

- Não – rosnou Summer, com a voz meio tremula, mas a varinha ainda em punho.

- Abaixa a varinha – rosnou Leli mais uma vez fazendo Summer estremecer com o olhar assassino que ela lhe lançava.

- É melhor abaixarem as varinhas e começarem a me explicar que baixaria é essa aqui!

Então todos se viraram. Era obvio que eles fizeram muito barulho. Lina estava ali, parada, com os braços cruzados e o distintivo de monitora brilhando no peito, atrás dela Mary e Bárbara olhavam surpresas para tudo. Pati correu para sue lugar atrás de Luiza. Kevin, Frank, Ed e Ryan se puseram ao lado de Thomas que apenas sorriu tranqüilo.

- E então? – perguntou Lina mais uma vez furiosa – O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Como se fosse da sua conta, Hilton – debochou Summer mal humorada.

- Ela é monitora agora, ta? E monitora chefe – disse Mary debochada.

- Grande merda – disse Summer mal humorada.

- Não sei se sua cabeça oca sabe, Cook, mas monitores chefes podem dar detenção – disse Bárbara debochada.

- Me poupe – disse Summer apenas bufando e jogando o cabelo, em seguida fazendo sinal para as amigas e sumindo de lá em passos lentos sem olhar para Lina que berrava histérica para elas.

- ONDE DIABOS ESTÁ MINHA MORAL DE MONITORA? – perguntou Lina furiosa enquanto Luiza se soltava de Adam e se punha ao lado de Leli.

- Que moral? Acorda, ninguém liga para isso – disse Ryan debochado fazendo Lina rosnar baixinho.

- Bem, sem discutir a relação agora, crianças, acho que não é a hora certa – disse Ed calmo fitando as três desconhecidas com atenção.

- O Ed está certo, quem são vocês e que porcaria foi essa agora a pouco? – Lina perguntou curiosa.

- Isso não importa! – disse Leli firme sem nenhuma animação – Nós estamos indo!

- Não podem sair assim – disse Bárbara seria.

- Ela está certa, eu tenho que ir lá e quebrar a cara daquela... – Luiza começou furiosa enquanto Leli apenas deu as costas e começou a andar de volta para a cabine.

- Você ouviu, nós estamos indo – disse Pati firme puxando Luiza pelo pulso.

- Ah, mas eu ainda tou com fome – resmungou a loira.

Os outros apenas vislumbraram as meninas sumirem do alcance de sua visão e quando isso em fim aconteceu todos se entreolharam surpresos. Frank pensou em abrir a boca, mas se calou, Mary olhou para todos, ninguém parecia descrever o que estava acontecendo.

- É, será um ano estranho – disse Mary dando de ombros.

**Na:/ Pessoas, até que em fim tou postando por aqui, tava meio que com preguiça sem tempo, mas mesmo assim, aqui estou ^^**

**Nane:**** Amiga, que bom que você gostou e ta gostando dessa nova fic, ela promete grandes emoções é só sentar e esperar.**

**Murilo:**** é, eu acho que sou uma escritora muito boa para vocês, devia começar a ser mais cruel ou sei lá, vocês se aproveitam da minha bondade infinita u.u**

**Paulinha:**** Amiga, ai são seus olhos, você que é uma ótima leitora ^^ sou apenas louca.**

**Pati:**** É, criatura, você andou sem duvidas muito sumida, não pode fazer isso comigo, eu piro, sou um ser carente U.U**

**Leli:**** Amiga, você tem mania de perseguição, por que acha que eu te abandonaria sua doida? EU FIZ UMA FIC NÃO FIZ? EU SOU BOAZINHA! As vezes ^^**

**Lina:**** Querida, minha vida só tem graça se for torturando vocês, então se prepare, seu querido Ryan é sem duvida alguma LINDO! ^^ hehe!**

**Lloiza****: EU AMEI A SUA CAPINHA! FICOU LINDO, ARRASOU, AMEI, CHOREI DE EMOÇÃO, e se eu tivesse um coração ele estaria saltitando ^^ **

**Mary:**** Bem, a um motivo bem simples para eu não me colocar na fic é que ai eu teria que me torturar e eu não sou masoquista entããão, é bem mais legal ver vocês sofrendo ^^**

**TODOS:**** Crianças, precisamos de uma capa descente para essa fic e um trailer, mas nossa amada Luiza fez a parte dela e fez uma capinha pro personagem dela, A LU, hehe, então o que acham da criar vergonha na cara e apoiarem essa causa :P eu sei, sou chantagista :****


	5. Capitulo 3

_**Capitulo 3**_

Lina, Mary, Bárbara e os rapazes estavam agora na mesa da Grifinoria, eles haviam chegado em Hogwarts, mas ainda não era possível esquecer o acontecido no trem. Principalmente porque Adam não parava quieto e Summer olhava furiosa para eles da mesa da sonserina.

- Adam, você está bem? – Mary perguntou, curiosa, o garoto apenas concordou com a cabeça.

A noite estava correndo quase bem. Adam continuava disperso, Kevin e Frank conversavam distraídos sobre qualquer assunto paralelo, Bárbara e Thomas brigavam, melhor, Thomas implicava com uma Bárbara furiosa. Lina discutia com um Ryan, entediado, Mary apenas conversava distraída com Ed que sorria cada segundo mais. Mas o silencio dominou o lugar quando a diretora Monique Reed.

A diretora Monique era uma mulher alta de feições bondosas, seus olhos num tom meio verde oliva e os cabelos meio avermelhados, a pele branca como neve exibia algumas leves sardas no rosto consideravelmente jovial de uma mulher de quase seus quarenta anos. Acabara de anunciar os alunos do primeiro ano então esperavam que ela falasse as instruções, mas não foi isso que ocorreu.

- Prezados alunos, - Monique começou numa calma quase sonolenta – esse ano teremos uma grande novidade...

- A animação dela me comove – bufou Bárbara fazendo Lina a olhar repreensiva.

- Bem, teremos algo que não ocorre a séculos em Hogwarts... – disse Monique ainda calma demais – Temos três alunas novas em Hogwarts.

- Sempre tem novos alunos aqui – disse Lina, seria, fazendo Mary girar os olhos.

- E esses novos alunos vêm transferidos de outras escolas de magia para cursarem o 6º ano aqui na nossa escola – disse Monique fazendo os cochichos começarem.

- Vocês acham que... – Mary começou incerta.

- Primeiramente vamos selecionar a casa da senhorita Luiza Warner, que vem diretamente da escola de magia e bruxaria da Holanda – disse Monique calma podem com um leve sorriso.

Mary e os outros não esconderam a surpresa ao verem a loirinha entrar no salão. Puderam ver Summer rosnar baixinho e lançar a ela um olhar de ódio, viram a loirinha que descobriram se chamar Luiza sorrir triunfante para Summer. Luiza mais flutuava do que andava, seus passos eram tão leves que seus pés não pareciam nem tocar o chão, ela parecia uma fada de tão delicada e fina.

Ela se sentou no banquinho no meio de todos, vários olhares pregados nela, a grande maioria masculinos, todos interessados em que casa aquela bela menina ficaria. A diretora Monique colocou o chapéu seletor na cabeça de Luiza e ela pode ouvir aquele trapo falar em sua cabeça.

- _Tem uma mente forte essa menina, um temperamento igualmente forte, uma garota com certeza forte_ – o chapéu ia dizendo fazendo Luiza bufar em impaciência – _tanta força vem com uma grande coragem, e tanta coragem só conheço um lugar que lhe cairia bem... _GRIFINORIA!

Luiza sorriu de leve sendo aplaudida de pé pelos garotos histéricos da grifinoria, come exceção de Adam e os demais que ainda a olhavam com curiosidade. Ela apenas caminhou tranqüilamente para um canto afastado da mesa sendo cumprimentada por vários alunos e sentando sozinha mesmo.

- É a garota do trem – murmurou Ed pasmo.

- É o que parece – disse Thomas calmo.

- Isso quer dizer que as outras devem... – Adam começou.

- Agora, - disse Monique ainda com sua calma sonolenta – quero apresentar a vocês a senhorita, Patrícia Danes, ex-aluna da escola de magia e bruxaria da Itália!

Pati entrou não tão graciosa quanto Luiza. Os olhos baixos e sem fitar todas aquelas pessoas que a olhavam, curiosas. Sentia o olhar de vários rapazes, sentia vários sorrisos se formando, aquilo não ajudava, a penas lhe deixava ainda mais nervosa. Sentou-se, engolindo em seco, no banquinho de frente para todos e teve que fitar a multidão ali, tentou se concentrar no chapéu ridículo em sua cabeça.

_- Temos aqui uma mente brilhante, -_ dizia ele animado – _Uma garota integra, com um cérebro incrível e uma inteligência fenomenal, seria uma excelente cornival, não há a menor duvida... Mas está não é a casa certa, Ah não, há uma bravura por trás desse cérebro de computador, por trás do gênio há um herói, por isso minha decisão fica simples... _GRIFINORIA!

Patrícia suspirou aliviada e foi sob a salva de palmas da grifinoria e os comprimentos animados demais dos garotos, ela seguiu para onde Luiza estava, meio cambaleante e insegura, se jogando ao lado da amiga sorridente.

- Bem, pelo visto são elas mesmas – disse Ryan olhando totalmente indiscreto para onde as duas estavam conversando distraídas.

- Isso explica muita coisa – disse Kevin calmo.

- Já sabemos quem elas são – disse Frank pensativo.

- Não exatamente – comentou Mary pensativa.

- Só falta a... – Adam começou curioso.

- Por ultimo, mas não menos importante, - disse Monique animada no seu modo sonolento – a senhorita Daniele Fuller, ex-aluna da escola de magia e bruxaria dos Estados Unidos.

Assim que Leli adentrou o silencio foi geral. Os olhos se esbugalharam. Ela não era tão graciosa quanto Luiza ou passava um ar tão angelical quanto o de Pati, muito pelo contrario. Mas havia algo totalmente único nela. Seus passos eram firmes e decididos em direção ao banquinho onde o chapéu estava, eram passo firmes, mas que não faziam nem barulho no chão de madeira. Era intimidador e parecia que até o chapéu engolira em seco. Havia algo inegável, Daniele Fuller sabia calar uma multidão!

Ela se sentou delicadamente no banquinho pondo o chapéu sob a cabeça e sentindo todos os olhares pousarem nela. Pode ver uma grande malicia nos olhos da maioria dos garotos, aquilo não lhe incomodava, nem sequer ele prestava atenção, seus olhos colaram em um garoto ao fundo, lembrava dele, do trem, ele a olhava com uma atenção fora do normal.

_- Bem, temos algo complicado aqui, - _dizia o chapéu _– Há sem a menor duvida um ar sonserino em você, é fria e decidida, se daria bem lá ao lado de pessoas que poupam os sentimentos, mas não, lá não seria um bom lugar. Não, quem sabe algo diferente, quem sabe olhar por trás do iceberg? Há coragem, eu vejo, há bravura, há valentia, há uma alma heróica dentro da super vilã, afinal, quem podia imaginar... então, quem sabe... _GRIFINORIA!

Foi uma animação fora do comum na mesa da grifinoria. A maioria dos garotos só faltava pular nas mesas. Leli nem sequer se afetou com isso, colocou o chapéu no devido lugar e seguiu silenciosa para a mesa da Grifinoria, ignorando os garotos que insistiam em lhe cumprimentar, ela se jogou ao lado de Luiza e Pati que sorriam animadas.

- Ficamos juntas – disse Luiza animada.

- É o que parece – disse Leli calmamente.

- É o que É – disse Patrícia sorrindo docemente.

As meninas conversaram por um bom tempo, mas depois decidiram se dirigir para o salão comunal da Grifinoria. Luiza não quis ouvir Pati e por isso eles demoraram mais do que se é necessário para chegar lá. Bufando, Leli se jogou numa poltrona, Luiza e Pati num sofá de dois lugares e assim as três se desataram a conversar.

Lina e os outros, por outro lado, acabavam de entrar no salão comunal. Assim que fizeram isso seus olhos colaram nas meninas novatas que conversavam distraídas. Todos se entreolharam, incertos, foi Lina que tomou a decisão final.

Ela seguiu em passos firmes até onde as meninas estavam, deixando os amigos para trás. Ela parou atrás da poltrona de Leli e fez um barulho com a garganta, fazendo as três a olharem curiosas. Lina corou de leve e se pos na frente delas.

- Er... – ela começou – Bem, não fomos devidamente apresentadas, meu nome é Liana Hilton, - dizia Lina e assim que ela disse isso Mary e Bárbara surgiram em seus calcanhares – e essas são minhas amigas Bárbara Simpson e Mary Stone. Eu sou monitora então se precisarem de alguma coisa...

- É um prazer, - disse Luiza num pulo – sou Luiza Warner, mas vocês já sabem disso, Ah, e essas são Daniele Fuller e Patrícia Danes.

- Oi... – disse Pati tímida, Leli apenas fez um aceno estranho com a mão.

- Sabe, vocês ficaram no nosso dormitório – disse Lina incerta.

- Que ótimo, será divertido – disse Luiza sorrindo docemente.

- É... – disse Mary meio assustada.

- Ah... e esses são... – Lina começou fazendo sinal para que os garotos se aproximassem, mas a essa altura só estavam Frank e Ed, Lina bufou quando os meninos em fim se aproximaram – Ed Keller e Frank Parker.

- Certo, legal, de verdade, mas agente devia subir – disse Leli se pondo de pé sem animação alguma.

- É, agente se vê no dormitório, meninas, até mais, Ed e Frank – disse Luiza saindo saltitante e fazendo Leli bufar.

- Tchau – murmurou Pati vermelha saindo de lá rapidamente e sendo seguida por uma Leli nada animada.

- Essas meninas são... – começou Ed incerto.

- Estranhas? – arriscou Mary.

- Bizarras? – tentou Bárbara.

- Esquisitas? – tentou Lina por fim.

- Interessantes – disse Frank com um sorriso animado no rosto.

Lina e as meninas decidiram subir para os dormitórios. Chegando lá encontraram Pati deitada lendo, Daniele sentada na sua cama alisando um belo gato negro e Luiza tagarelando compulsivamente. As três se entreolharam. Barb seguiu calmamente até onde Pati estava, Mary foi receosa se aproximar de Luiza e Lina pegou Paris no braço se jogando ao lado de Daniele na cama.

- Oi, eu tenho um gato também, na verdade gata, o nome dela é Paris – disse Lina sorrindo simpática puxando Paris para perto de Leli.

- Er... Seth – disse Leli incerta apontando para o gato preto em seu colo.

Bárbara e Patrícia por outro lado pareciam estar se dando bem, Pati era bem tranqüila e ouvia tudo o que Barb lhe dizia com calma. A garota lhe dava o que ela considerava As Dicas de Hogwarts.

- Bem, primeiro ponto, se afaste de Thomas Russel – disse Barb seria.

- Por que? – Pati perguntou bobamente.

- Porque se não a Barb fica com ciúmes – brincou Lina fazendo Leli sorrir de leve.

- É seu namorado? – perguntou Pati com um leve sorriso.

- Merlin ressuscitado, bate na madeira e chama a mãe de santo, Morgana que me livre e guarde – disse Bárbara dramaticamente.

- Eu senti uma paixão – riu Luiza fazendo Bárbara olhá-la furiosa, Mary apenas gargalhou.

- Eu prefiro comer farpas – disse Bárbara exagerada.

- Mas e o que mais, o que, afinal, se tem para fazer aqui em Hogwarts? – perguntou Luiza animada.

- Bem, temos festas – disse Lina animada.

- Ela organiza – bufou Mary girando os olhos.

- Temos quadribol – disse Barb sorridente.

- Ela só pensa nisso – disse Lina girando os olhos.

- Temos Hogsmead – disse Mary animada.

- Só dá para fazer compras – adiantou Barb.

- Bem... – Luiza começou pensativa – festas são boas, tem garotos. Quadribol é ótimo, deixa o corpo dos garotos ótimo. Hogsmead? Compras? Dá para eu comprar roupas e me arrumar para os garotos.

- Você só pensa nisso? – perguntou Pati pasma.

- Querida, Eu não vim da Holanda para cá para ficar no zero a zero, o.k? – disse Luiza girando os olhos.

- Bem, Hogwarts tem garotos realmente interessantes – disse Mary sorrindo de lado.

- Quero detalhes, esse assunto me interessa muito – disse Luiza animada.

- Bem, para começo de conversa tem o Ryan – riu Bárbara – aquilo sim é homem com H maiúsculo.

- Ryan Jones? – Lina perguntou pasma – Aquilo sim é um grosso com G maiúsculo. Idiota, brutamontes, machista...

- Ela ama esse Ryan – disse Luiza calma fazendo Lina olhá-la com raiva.

- Tem o Thomas, - disse Lina com um sorriso debochado para Barb – ele é tão charmoso, sexy e...

- Um boçal de marca maior, nariz em pé se acha o rei do mundo – disse Bárbara com raiva.

- São tantos amores – disse Luiza fazendo Bárbara rosnar.

- Ah, tem o Ed Keller! – disseram Lina e Bárbara juntas.

- Quem? – Luiza perguntou curiosa.

- Ed, - disse Mary, calma – é meu melhor amigo, ele é um bom garoto.

- Ele é um ÓTIMO garoto, meu bem – disse Bárbara animada.

- Ai que garoto – suspirou Lina.

- Gente, não podemos esquecer do Frank – disse Mary sorrindo.

- Lindo, Loiro... – começou Lina.

- Delicia, gostoso e... – Barb continuou, mas parou rapidamente.

- Hei, esquecemos do Kevin – disse Mary se lembrando e fazendo as amigas gargalharem.

- Kevin Cooper? – perguntou Barb rindo.

- Me poupe, Mary – disse Lina gargalhando.

- Qual o problema com ele? – perguntou Pati docemente.

- O Kevin é legal, de boa família, engraçado... – disse Lina calma.

- E? – Luiza perguntou sem entender.

- E que ele é um nerd, - disse Barb fazendo Mary olhá-la com raiva – não me levem a mal, adoro o Kevin, mas ele não é o que a Luiza procura, eu tenho certeza.

- O Kevin é do tipo engraçado, sabe? Meio atrapalhado e bobinho, mas fofo – disse Lina doce.

- Ah – disse Luiza pensativa.

- OH MERLIN, ADAM TRENT – disse Bárbara quase que em gemido.

- COMO ESQUECEMOS DELE? – Lina perguntou pasma.

- É QUASE UM PECADO! – disse Mary gargalhando.

- Quem é Adam Trent? – perguntou Pati assustada.

- Vocês devem lembrar dele, ele foi ajudar a Daniele a separar a briga da Luiza com a estúpida da Summer – disse Mary calma.

Leli parou brutamente, a imagem do garoto lhe segurando cobriu sua cabeça. Adam Trent? Era esse o nome dele?

- Ele é lindo, magnífico... – dizia Barb animada.

- Educado, bonzinho – continuava Lina sonhadora.

- E é um homem de verdade, baby – riu Mary.

- Adam Trent – murmurou Leli.

- Você se lembra dele, Leli? Eu não consigo me lembrar – dizia Luiza pensativa.

- Sinceramente não tem como não lembrar dele – disse Pati rindo.

- Adam tem presença – disse Mary sorridente.

- Ele tem é tudo – disse Bárbara animada.

- Adam sim é o cara ideal – disse Lina sorrindo.

- Nossa – disse Luiza rindo.

- Sabem, garotas, penso que tenho que dormir, amanhã começaram os testes para o time de quadribol e prometi ao Ed que ia ver – disse Mary bocejando.

- Eu num perco isso por nada – disse Barb animada.

- Vocês querem ir? – Lina convidou sorrindo.

- Querida, quadribol foi votado o esporte que deixa os caras mais gostosos – disse Luiza animada.

- Isso é o "sim" dela – riu Pati.

- Você vai, não é, Leli? – perguntou Luiza animada.

- Não sei... – começou Leli incerta.

- Esse é o "sim" da Leli – gargalhou Pati fazendo Leli olhá-la brava e Luiza gargalhar.

**Na:/ VAAAAAAAI, desculpa a demora, mas eu tenho que estudar pra variar, e é, eu tenho que me desculpar porque eu tenho que correr com essa fic, afinal, ela não ta finalizada e eu não quero deixar vocês esperando muito. Pois é, pessoas, a fic não ta terminada, isso quer dizer uma Bru bem mais má que o normal :P **

**Murilo:**** Elas são os três Ls da minha vida, Loucas, Lesas e Lentas, sou ameaçadas de morte diariamente, eu acho uqe vou precisar de um psicólogo porque se depender delas eu vou ter mania de perseguição achando que logo alguém vai me jogar uma bomba ou coisa assim, mas eu sou mais louca que elas e isso não me afeta ^^ ah e você esqueceu da psico Barb u.u**

**Pati:**** Querida, eu entendi que você é apx pelo nosso querido Kevin, mas não sonha muito que ele tem dona, o seu é só seu e não reclama que de todas eu acho que você é a que tem menos drama, mas mesmo assim não vá ficando feliz, eu continuo sendo um ser do mal que não se pode confiar.**

**Leli:**** Vocês querem me levar pro mal caminho, eu tinha que estudar e você fica colocando peso na minha consciência para eu postar, isso não é certo, eu tenho que estudaaaaaar D: ta, odeio estudar.**

**Barb:**** Hehe, você quer uma capa? Pede a Lu, eu quero uma capa tua também, agora, eu sou um desastre em capas então nem conta comigo, manda a Lu ser útil e fazer algo. E lógico que eu num ia deixar essa historia barata, ninguém meche com a minha Barb :)**

**Lina: ****Criatura eu quero minha capa D: e você num tem nenhuma moral, nunca teve, hehe. Ah e eu fiz uma cosia pra tua fic ^^ ficou pebinha, mas ta valendo, vê lá no profile e diz o que achou :D**

**Lloiza:**** Amiga, não vá contando muito com o Adam pra você, o seu é outro, soltei logo uma indireta, mas relaxe que sua personagem apronta até umas horas e eu adorei a capinha da Mary, ficou um xuxu, e a Barb quer uma, hehe, tão te alugando mesmo né?**

**Mary:**** Já vi tua capa, a lu me mandou, ah ta no profile e pá, ta tooooon lindja ^^ hehe, e se prepara Mary, sua personagem promete sofrer varias emoções que eu não posso dizer se não perde a graça :P**

**Nane: ****Ah os caps tão grandinhos vai, e eu só gosto de terminar com aquele gostinho de vem mais por aqui ^^ hehe! **

**Paulinha:**** Ai amiga, que bom que ta gostando, o cap três ta ai para alegrar seu dia das mães :D**

**Todos:**** Aqui estamos nós again, prontos para mais emoções e ameaças, gente, desculpa a falta de caps é que ta tudo muito corrido mesmo então, tenha uma paciência comigo ok? :* amo todos.**


	6. Capitulo 4

_**Capitulo 4**_

As meninas acordaram aquela manhã preparadas para seu primeiro dia de aula. Lina, Mary e Bárbara resolveram "adotar" Leli, Pati e Luiza e seguiram com elas para o salão principal. Sendo que Mary conversava distraída com Luiza sobre a Holanda, Bárbara tagarelava com Pati fazendo a menina rir, e Lina falava para Leli de todos os grandes acontecimentos de Hogwarts, coisa que ela não prestava a menor atenção.

Se a atenção de Leli já estava pouca diminuiu quando ela entrou no salão principal. Lina a guiava e as outras para a mesa da grifinoria, mas precisamente onde um grupo de garotos conversava distraído, mas a atenção de Leli parou em um único garoto. Não precisou pensar muito, sabia que era o garoto do trem, Adam Trent, ele a fitava com uma atenção que estava começando a incomodar Leli.

As meninas se sentaram ao lado deles e acabou que Leli foi deixada de frente para Adam, os olhos verdes acinzentados estavam presos nela, Leli estava começando a ficar nervosa com aquilo. Para piorar sua situação ela pode ver claramente que outro par de olhos estavam pregados nela, esses acompanhados por um sorriso malicioso que ia dela para Adam, engoliu em seco.

- Então, Lina, quem são suas novas amigas? – o garoto que sorria estranho para Leli perguntou.

- Desculpa, Thomas, erro meu... – disse Lina batendo na própria testa – rapazes, essas são Luiza Warner, Patrícia Danes e Leli Fuller. Meninas, vocês já conhecem o Ed e o Frank, esses são Thomas Russel, Kevin Cooper, Adam Trent e... Arg, Ryan Jones.

- Também te adoro, patricinha – riu Ryan sem animação.

- Não liga para ela, nem fala com ele, pode fazer mal para a sua reputação – disse Lina girando os olhos.

- Mal para minha reputação, Lina? Você ta falando com a garota que pegou briga no trem, que reputação? – riu Luiza fazendo Lina girar os olhos.

- Bem, então será ótimo tê-la com o grupo das pessoas sem reputação e felizes com isso – disse Ryan rindo.

- E quem faz parte disso? – Patrícia perguntou curiosa.

- Ninguém – disse Thomas girando os olhos.

- Errado, meu caro Thomas, nas minhas contas já temos eu e o Ryan... – disse Kevin rindo.

- Só eles – disse Ed girando os olhos.

- E agora a Luiza – riu Mary vendo a loirinha gargalhar.

- É, vocês são um grupo e tanto – disse Bárbara girando os olhos.

- Bem, Barb, amor da minha vida, você devia tentar entrar nesse grupo, você não tem reputação mesmo – disse Thomas sorrindo de lado e fazendo Bárbara rosnar baixinho.

- Vai começar, Thomas? – perguntou Adam tirando em fim os olhos de Leli.

- Deixa, Adam, eu não tou nem ai – rosnou Bárbara.

- Não? E você fica ai rosnando por nada? Isso é meio coisa de... – Thomas começou.

- Acho melhor irmos, a aula deve estar começando – disse Leli olhando para a cara de assassina de Bárbara.

- Já fui – rosnou Barb saindo pisando fundo, as meninas se entreolharam, Lina, Leli e Pati saíram atrás dela, Mary e Luiza apenas deram de ombros e continuaram ali.

- Não vão? – perguntou Ryan surpreso.

- Anos com a Barb me fizeram aprender que quando ela ta estressada é melhor ficar longe, - disse Mary calma – alem do que EU nunca consegui acalmar ela.

- Bem... eu não acalmo ninguém, então é melhor eu nem ir – disse Luiza tranqüila, dando de ombros.

Lina, Leli e Pati estavam na sala com Bárbara. Ela bufava e rosnava enquanto Lina tentava, inutilmente, acalmá-la. Ela já ameaçara Thomas e suas próximas quinze gerações.

- Sabe, não vai ajudar você ficar assim... – dizia Leli seria.

- É que ele me tira do serio – rosnou Bárbara furiosa.

- Todo mundo te tira do serio – disse Lina girando os olhos e fazendo Barb a olhá-la, furiosa.

- Bem, se aceita um conselho você se irritar não vai ajudar em nada mesmo... – disse Pati calma – Pessoas como Thomas que gostam de irritar os outros ficam felizes se os seus alvos se irritam, devia tentar ignorar, isso ia fazê-lo parar.

- Bárbara Simpson controlando os nervos? Essa eu pago para ver – riu Lina.

- Eu posso me controlar sim, - disse Barb seria –e se querem saber a Pati está certa, não vou mais perder meu tempo com Thomas Russel.

- Isso é bom, - disse Pati sorrindo – agora, se acalme que daqui a pouco ele deve chegar, mostre-se superior, nós vamos assistir o jogo de quadribol dos garotos mais tarde, certo? Então pronto, ignore-o, pelo que pude notar ele gosta de chamar atenção, pessoas que gostam de chamar atenção detestam ser ignoradas.

- Nossa... – disse Barb surpresa.

- Poxa, Pati, dessa vez até eu fiquei surpresa, você nunca falou tanto – disse Leli sorrindo e fazendo Pati corar violentamente.

- É por isso que eu sempre digo que as santinhas são as piores – disse Lina rindo e fazendo Pati corar mais ainda.

O dia correu, nas aulas Bárbara tentava se controlar para não esganar Thomas, preferia se manter indiferente, se fazia de surda, fingia-se calma, mas por dentro se contorcia em fúria. O rapaz estava começando a ficar assustado com o comportamento dela. Assim que as aulas acabaram os meninos seguiram para o campo de quadribol, enquanto as garotas esperavam Lina que estava resolvendo algo com alguns alunos de corpo de alunos de Hogwarts. Ela saiu sorridente da sala fazendo Mary e Barb girarem os olhos.

- O que é agora? – perguntou Mary sem animação.

- Festa – disse Lina sorrindo e começando a andar.

- Quando? – perguntou Bárbara girando os olhos.

- Em breve – disse Lina sorrindo misteriosa e fazendo Barb e Mary trocarem olhares cúmplices.

- Tem permissão? – as duas perguntaram sem qualquer sentimento na voz.

- Não – disse Lina alargando seu sorriso.

- Tudo bem, agora traduzam – pediu Luiza girando os olhos.

- Teremos uma festa de começo de aulas – disse Lina animada.

- É assim mesmo, tem festa de começo, de meio de um terço... – disse Mary girando os olhos.

- Como aparentemente Hogwarts não aderiu à idéia, Liana Hilton aderiu – disse Lina animada.

- Tradução: bebida, farra e confusão – riu Bárbara.

- Eu não sei não... – começou Pati seria.

- Nem pense em dizer que não vai ou eu como se útero – disse Lina esbugalhando os olhos e assustando Pati.

- Bem, eu gosto do meu útero, por isso vou – riu Luiza animada.

- Você ia com ou sem seu útero – disse Leli girando os olhos e fazendo todas rirem.

Elas se viram subindo as arquibancadas do campo de quadribol e a cena que vislumbraram foi no mínimo bizarra. Frank parecia prestes a um ataque de nervos e gritava com um bando de garotas e garotas no campo. Adam, Kevin, Thomas, Ed e Ryan sentados na arquibancada com os olhares entediados. As meninas se aproximaram curiosas.

- O que ta havendo? – perguntou Mary se jogando ao lado de Ed.

- Testes – disse Ed girando os olhos.

- Precisamos de 2 artilheiros e 1 goleiro – disse Kevin calmamente.

- Quem é o time atual? – Luiza perguntou.

- O Frank que é capitão e batedor, eu que sou batedor, tem o Adam que é apanhador e o Ryan que é artilheiro – disse Ed calmo.

- Vocês dois não jogam? – Pati perguntou se virando para Thomas e Kevin.

- EU DESISTO – eles ouviram Frank berrar com todas as forças assustando a todos. O loiro se jogou ao lado deles na arquibancada – Coop, você não quer mesmo entrar no time?

- Ta brincando? – Kevin riu – O ministério da saúde informa, para o bem de todos e segurança geral da nação é melhor afastar Kevin Cooper de qualquer coisa relacionada a quadribol.

- Thomas? – tentou Frank com seu maior sorriso amarelo.

- Sem chances. – disse Thomas calmo – Sabe como é, quadribol não é meu esporte.

- E qual é seu esporte? – perguntou Adam rindo.

- Bem, digamos que um esporte onde joga um bando de caras suados tentando um pegar uma mini bolinha, outros tentando acertar uns aros e outras caras tentando nos acertar com um balanço... – Thomas começou – Bem, digamos que esse não é meu esporte. – ele concluiu fazendo Bárbara girar os olhos.

- A gente não tem time! – bufou Frank, mas por fim seus olhos pousaram nas três novas garotas e um certo sorriso se formou em seus lábios – Luiza, certo?

- Certo – confirmou a loirinha.

- Me diz que sabe jogar quadribol – implorou Frank.

- Ta ruim, amiguinho, eu sou péssima – riu Luiza.

- Er... – Frank então se virou para Pati e Leli.

- Sinto muito – disse Pati corando e balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- E você? – Frank perguntou olhando atentamente para Leli.

- Não sei dizer – disse Leli calma.

- Como não sabe dizer? – perguntou Ryan curioso.

- Nunca joguei – foi à única coisa que Leli disse fazendo todos a fitarem pasmos.

- Ta brincando? – perguntou Ryan pasmo.

- Não, é serio – disse Leli calma.

- Bem, - disse Frank bufando – então ferrou.

- Nem pensar, Frank, - disse Ed animado – Essa garota pode ser um fenômeno.

- Ela nunca jogou – disse Frank serio.

- Qual é? Acorda para a vida, a gente ta desesperado, - disse Ed serio – Daniele, vai fazer o teste, Mary, você também.

- EU? – Mary perguntou pasma.

- Anda treinando? – perguntou Ed serio.

- Às vezes... – disse ela nervosa.

- Ela sabe jogar, só precisa de treino, - disse Ed animado – coloca as duas no teste, Frank, o que temos a perder.

- É, pode ser – disse Frank dando de ombros. – mas e o goleiro?

- A Bárbara joga – foi à única coisa que Lina disse.

- É, a gente pode tentar – disse Frank coçando a cabeça.

Foi assim que as três meninas foram parar no centro do campo, Frank emprestou a vassoura para Barb, Mary pegou a sua mesmo e Adam puxou Leli para o canto do campo tentando dar-lhe algumas dicas.

- Olha, você só tem que jogar a goles num daqueles aros – começou ele incerto.

- Qualquer um? – ela perguntou calma.

- É, mas não é tão fácil, o Ed é o batedor e ele vai tentar impedir que você faça isso te acertando com o balanço, o que não é legal, alem do que quando o apanhador pegar o pomo o jogo acaba... Ah e vai ter o goleiro e os artilheiros do outro time e... – Adam começava nervoso.

- Entendi – disse ela o cortando rapidamente.

- Er... você pode usar minha vassoura, - disse Adam sorrindo de leve – Você e a Mary serão um time, a Bárbara será a goleira de vocês, vamos treinar sem um goleiro do outro lado, vocês terão que passar pelo Ryan, que é nosso artilheiro, isso vai ser difícil, Ah e o Ed vai tentar derrubar vocês e...

- E você? – ela perguntou.

- Eu vou treinar como outro artilheiro – disse Adam sorrindo de lado.

- Entendi – disse Leli calma.

- Bem, boa sorte – disse Adam sorrindo de lado para a garota.

Leli foi se juntar a Mary e a Barb que estavam num canto do campo, as duas pareciam meio nervosas aos seus olhos, pode ver Lina, Luiza e Pati sorrindo para elas, alem de Kevin, Frank e Thomas que as olhavam com atenção.

- Eu juro que mato a Lina – rosnou Barb.

- E eu o Ed – disse Mary nervosa.

- Bem, acho que eu não tenho ninguém para matar – disse Leli dando de ombros e pegando a vassoura.

- A gente ta ferrada, o Ryan vai acertar uma goles na minha cabeça, até o Adam vai fazer gol em mim – rosnava Bárbara irritada.

- Se o Ed bater o balanço em mim eu o mato – rosnou Mary nervosa.

- Acho... acho que vai dar tudo certo – disse Leli surpreendendo as duas que a fitavam com atenção.

- Meninas, estão prontas? – elas ouviram a voz de Frank e trocaram olhares cúmplices.

- Nunca – murmurou Mary nervosa.

- ESTAMOS! – berrou Bárbara fazendo Frank levantar os polegares para elas e mandá-las subirem nas vassouras.

- Ed, se machucá-las eu te mato – rosnou Frank quando o amigo se aproximou voando.

- Eu vou pegar leve – disse Frank calmo enquanto via as três pegares vôo.

- Isso vai ser fácil demais – disse Ryan girando os olhos.

- Calado – mandou Adam.

- Isso mesmo! – rosnou Frank furioso – Mary, começa com a goles, ta legal?

Mary concordou com a cabeça e quando sentiu a goles em sua mão foi como uma resposta que o jogo havia começado, viu os balanços voarem, Ed estava mirando mal de propósito, olhou ao redor, viu Adam e Ryan com toda a velocidade vindo em sua direção, olhou para trás, Barb engolia em seco perto dos aros, ao seu lado Leli parecia meio calma, ela lhe lançou um olhar confiante.

Para a surpresa de Adam e Ryan que esperavam arrancar a goles da garota facilmente, ela desviou e começou a disparar em direção aos aros sem goleiro deles com Leli em sua cola. Adam e Ryan trocaram olhares surpresos, talvez não fosse tão fácil quanto eles imaginaram.

- ED, JOGA PARA VALER – mandou Ryan com um olhar meio diabólico voando com toda a velocidade atrás de Mary e sendo seguido por um Adam preocupado.

- Pega leve, Ryan – mandou Adam, mas o amigo parecia não ouvir.

Ryan voou com uma rapidez surpreendente aparecendo na frente de Mary como surgido do nada e arrancando a goles da mão da garota. Ele voou sem olhar para trás rumo a Bárbara, podia ver o nervosismo no rosto da menina, ia ser fácil. Jogou com tudo em direção aos aros, mas diferente do que imaginou a goles voou para o outro lado graças a um movimento rápido de uma Bárbara ainda nervosa.

Olhou incerto para a goleira, não ia errar outra vez, correu para pegar a goles e arremessas outra vez, mas assim que sentiu seus dedos se fecharem em volta da goles sentiu também os dedos finos de Leli arrancarem ela dele sem qualquer dificuldade e num movimento rápido e eficaz a menina saiu voando para o outro lado.

Adam sorriu de lado e começou a voar atrás da garota enquanto Ryan berrava para que Ed acertasse Leli com o balanço, coisa que ele alegava estar tentando, mas a menina desviava como se fosse fácil demais, ela parecia elástica. Adam em fim conseguiu alcançá-la, mas antes que tivesse a chance de arrancar a goles da menina ela a arremessou para Mary que fez um gol praticamente instantâneo.

Ryan estava prestes a pegar a goles e continuar o jogo quando sentiu a mão de Adam se fechar em seu braço, o amigo tinha um sorriso debochado, Ryan bufou, sabia o que aquilo queria dizer. Adam fitou Frank que parecia mais pasmo do que nunca.

- Frank, precisamos continuar? – Adam perguntou com um leve sorriso.

- Nem em sonhos, não quero desmoralizar vocês... – riu Frank – Meninas, subam aqui, JÁ!

As três se entreolharam sem entender, mas seguiram juntamente com Ed, Ryan e Adam para as arquibancadas. Mary sentia a mão de Ed em sua cintura e ele tinha um enorme sorriso enquanto a conduzia para Frank. Bárbara ia seguindo com Adam e Leli, a garota muita calada. Ryan atrás deles não parecia tão animado.

- Em primeiro lugar, Daniele, você nunca jogou, MESMO? – perguntou Frank incrédulo.

- Não – disse a menina calmamente.

- Segundo lugar, Mary e Bárbara, por que diabos não disseram que sabiam jogar? – perguntou Frank meio irritado.

- Er... – as duas deram de ombros.

- E em terceiro lugar... – começou Frank sorrindo de lado – Bem, o que acham de entrarem para o time de quadribol da grifinoria?

- Ta falando serio? – perguntou Bárbara animada.

- Lógico. – disse Frank animado ao cubo.

- Leli? – arriscou Bárbara com seus olhos grandes brilhando como os de um cachorrinho abandonado na chuva.

- Por mim tudo bem – disse ela dando de ombros e fazendo Bárbara aumentar seu sorriso.

- Mary? – perguntou Barb ainda rindo.

- Eu... eu não tenho certeza... – começou Mary incerta.

- COMO? – todos perguntaram pasmos.

- Não sei se seria uma boa idéia e... – começou Mary nervosa.

- Mary, pelo amor de Merlin, eu preciso de você – disse Frank desesperadamente dramático.

- Eu... – Mary começou incerta, olhando com atenção para as caras surpresas – Ta, tudo bem.

- EU TENHO UM TIME – berrou Frank animado.

- Se ele começar a dançar eu juro que entro para a equipe de xadrez bruxo – disse Adam rindo.

- Deixa ele, ta animado – disse Kevin girando os olhos.

- É, mas você não parece animado, Ryan – disse Luiza calmamente.

- Claro que não está, ele foi um fiasco, - riu Lina debochada fazendo Ryan rosnar – me diz, Jones, como se sente perdendo para três garotos? O que, o machão metido a besta perdeu a língua?

- Vai se catar, Hilton – disse Ryan sem animação.

- Bem, agora que terminou essa demonstração gratuita de perda de tempo, podemos ir embora? – perguntou Thomas girando os olhos.

- Eu tenho que ir, tenho uma festa para organizar para esse fim de semana – disse Lina se levantando animada.

- Se permite, Liana, eu vou com você, não recuso uma boa festa – riu Thomas se pondo de pé.

- Esperem por mim, vou na sala da direção dizer que achei o time e inscrever as meninas – disse Frank saindo correndo atrás dos dois.

- Bem, eu não sei vocês, mas tou a fim de sair daqui – disse Kevin se pondo de pé.

- Vou com você – disse Luiza calma se pondo de pé também.

- Ed, vamos também, não quero ficar aqui sem fazer nada – disse Mary puxando o amigo.

- Pati, vamos – disse Luiza puxando a menina.

- Leli, você não vem? – perguntou Pati.

- Vou já – disse a menina sentindo o olhar de Adam sobre ela, ele foi o ultimo a ir.

Quando em fim todos foram embora Leli foi se aproximando de Ryan, o rapaz estava sentado num canto afastado da arquibancada com a cara meio amarrada e sem qualquer animação. Ela se sentou ao lado dele surpreendendo o rapaz.

- Você ta bem? – ela perguntou calmamente.

- Que te importa? – perguntou Ryan mal humorado.

- Foi um bom jogo, você é um ótimo artilheiro – disse Leli calma.

- Jura? Mas parece que você e a Mary são melhores, heim? – rosnou Ryan sem sequer fazer a menina piscar.

- Digamos que eu tenho sorte, mas você é realmente bom – disse Leli numa calma incrível.

- Valeu – disse Ryan sem animação.

- Podia me ajudar, sabe, em ser artilheira – disse Leli dando de ombros.

- Você não precisa de ajuda – disse Ryan serio.

- Posso ter sido melhor num treino, mas não tenho chances num jogo de verdade – disse Leli sorrindo de leve.

- Será então um prazer ajudar – disse Ryan sorrindo de lado.

- Obrigada – disse Leli calmamente.

- Você é legal, sabe, para uma garota – disse Ryan empurrando de leve Leli com um ombro.

- É, e você é quase racional para um garoto – disse Leli sorrindo superior e fazendo Ryan abrir um enorme sorriso.

**Na:/ como eu sou muito maravilhosa arrumei um tempo para postar, flores, e olha que minhas provas começam terça, vejam como eu sou perfeita! Me amem ^^**

**Lina:**** ME MANDA AS CAPAS, PLEASE, ^^! Ai, que bom que tu gostou da capinha, flor, foi super improvisada, mas ta valendo, hehe. Ah, não suma mais.**

**Murilo:**** o colégio atrapalha qualquer fic, não dá para postar e estudar, é humanamente impossível. Eu não mereço isso.**

**Pati:**** alguém faz uma capa para a Pati, please, ela pediu, hehe, não esperem que eu vá fazer, sou dois zeros a esquerda para fazer essas coisas :P**

**Nane:**** todo mundo quer tudo aqui, viji, vocês tem que se controlar, meninas, hehe :P**

**Mary:**** Hum, não sei o que ta acontecendo, Mary, isso é estranho :S vou ver o que dá para fazer, mas já adianto que a capa ficou lindona :D**

**Paulinha:****claro que é, sempre é um ótimo assunto :D**

**Luiza:**** amiga, respira e conta até dez, relaxa ai que eu tou tentando postar rápido, e foi você quem insistiu para essa fic começar, não espere também que seja rápida :P**

**Leli:**** certo, maluca, se controla, a culpa não é minha e não tente levar o Murilo para o mau caminho, antes disso poste na sua fic que é o melhor a se fazer.**

**Todos:**** oh vidinha de corno essa de terceiranista, dá não min, mas não importa, o importante é que eu tou tentando manter as fics, então segurem as pontas que a pesar da demora as fics continuam :D**


	7. Capitulo 5

_**Capitulo 5**_

Os dias foram se passando. Com eles certas coisas acontecendo. Para a surpresa TOTAL de Lina, Ryan estava socializando UM POUCO mais com o mundo, isso acontecia porque ele estava simplesmente colado em Leli, os dois não se conheciam nem há uma semana e estavam amigos demais na opinião da garota. Por outro lado Bárbara não agüentou se manter em silencio e os conflitos com Thomas voltaram e voltaram com tudo.

Patrícia mantinha-se tímida e dispersa, sem se envolver nas confusões alheias, porem por motivos que Lina não entendia, ela também estava amiguinha demais de Frank e Adam. Quer dizer, mais ou menos, ela estava se tornando bem amiga de Frank, mas Adam ainda se mantinha bem calado, Lina não estranhava, o garoto era bem na dele.

Luiza por outro lado parecia passar a maior parte do seu tempo com Mary, Ed e Kevin. O que a aproximou muito de Mary. Ela pareia amar conversar com Kevin, o que Lina não estranhava também, já que o garoto era no mínimo hilário. Lina mantinha-se observando tudo com atenção. Tudo parecia estranho demais.

- Er... Thomas, a festa será no sábado, amanhã... – começou Lina tentando se prender a algo normal.

- Como sabe, estarei lá, seja onde for – disse Thomas calmamente.

- Sala precisa – disse ela antes que alguém perguntasse – depois do jantar.

- Chamou Hogwarts toda, Lina? – perguntou Frank sorrindo.

- Não é para tanto, Frank – bufou a garota.

- Ah, deve ter chamado, vai ser a típica festa com selo de garantia Liana Hilton, baby – riu Bárbara.

- É para comemorar mais um estúpido ano em Hogwarts, minha animação está indo longe – ironizou Mary entediada.

- Ah, Mary, deve ser legal – disse Luiza sorrindo.

- Esse é o espírito – disse Lina animada.

- É a legal, mas depois de umas quatro por semana você cansa – disse Kevin sorrindo de leve.

- Não faço tantas festas assim – bufou a garota.

- Ta brincando, não ta, Liana? – riu Frank.

- Er... – Leli começou incerta.

- Você vai – disse Lina com um olhar fuzilante fazendo a morena engolir em seco e virar o rosto na hora.

As aulas daquela manhã acabaram. Leli, Mary e Patrícia foram biblioteca estudar um pouco. Frank arrastou Ryan e Ed para o campo de quadribol. Bárbara estava ajudando Lina com os preparativos para a festa. Kevin e Luiza estavam falando qualquer baboseira nos jardins. Thomas e Adam andavam distraídos pelos mesmos jardins, mas a uma distancia considerável de onde Luiza e Kevin conversavam.

- Thomas, me diz, fui só eu que notei ou o Ryan está dando atenção demais para a Leli? – perguntou Adam serio.

- Todo mundo notou, Adam, você não viu a cara da Liana? – riu Thomas, mas ao notar a cara mal humorada do amigo, bufou – Qual o problema com isso, Adam? Crise de ciúmes com uma garota que você ainda não trocou nem duas palavras?

- Não tem nada haver, é só que... – começou Adam corando de leve.

- Me poupe, Adam, você está parecendo até o Ed falando da Mary, relaxa, o.k? – bufou Thomas – Tem uma festa da Lina chegando e sabe o que isso quer dizer? Garotas, meu caro, muitas garotas. Então deixa essa tal de Leli para lá, vocês não tem nada haver.

- Por que diz isso? – perguntou Adam tentando esconder a decepção.

- Adam, eu sou bom nessas coisas, o.k? – começou Thomas girando os olhos – A garota cheira a perigo, ela tem cara de problema, vamos aos fatos, amigão, você já tem problemas demais, não precisa de mais nenhum, tou certo?

- É, acho que sim – disse Adam desviando o olhar.

Debaixo de uma arvore ali perto Luiza e Kevin observavam os dois amigos andando distraídos longe deles. Luiza em fim tirou os olhos dos dois e os colou em Kevin, os dois se fitaram por um longo segundo silencioso.

- O que há com o Adam? – perguntou Luiza calmamente.

- O que quer dizer? – perguntou Kevin incerto.

- Não se faça de burro, por que ele está sempre tão serio, triste, sei lá? – perguntou Luiza curiosa.

- Ele... tem problemas sérios... – disse Kevin desviando o olhar.

- E o que isso tem haver com o Thomas? – perguntou Luiza enrugando a testa.

- O Thomas pode não parecer, mas é um bom amigo, talvez o melhor amigo de Adam, ele é a pessoa que melhor sabe lidar com ele, por incrível que pareça – disse Kevin calmamente.

- E você vive com o Frank, certo? – perguntou Luiza calmamente.

- É, mais ou menos, Frank é um dos meus amigos mais antigos, o Ed vive com a Mary, mas agente também é amigo, grandes amigos, e o Ryan apesar de esquisitão também é um dos meus melhores amigos, somos todos amigos – disse Kevin meio confuso e rápido demais fazendo Luiza rir de leve.

- Hogwarts é um lugar bem esquisito – riu Luiza.

- Por que diz isso? – perguntou Kevin curioso.

- Vocês todos são bem esquisitos, sei lá, é como se tivessem sempre medo de dizer o que realmente estão pensando – disse Luiza rindo.

- Claro que dizemos, nós dizemos, dizemos tudo o tempo todo, dizem até que dizemos demais e... – começou Kevin nervoso fazendo Luiza gargalhar com a confusão do garoto.

Na biblioteca... Leli se via concentrada em seu livro enquanto Patrícia olhava distraída pela janela e Mary parecia tentar queimar o próprio livro com os olhos. A jovem Stone acabou jogando o livro com tudo na mesa chamando a atenção das duas amigas que a fitaram perplexas.

- Cansei – disse ela bufando fazendo Pati gargalhar e Leli girar os olhos.

- Você está parecendo a Liana com esses ataques repentinos – disse Leli girando os olhos e voltando para seu livro.

- Ah, Leli, vamos lá, vamos conversar... Hum... Me diga como estão as coisas entre você e o Ryan – pediu Mary animada.

- O que quer dizer? – perguntou Leli franzindo o cenho.

- Não se faça de boba, Daniele Fuller, todos já notaram – disse Mary animada, Pati balançou a cabeça repetidamente para confirmar.

- Eu e o Ryan somos apenas amigos – disse Leli dando de ombros.

- Bem... não é o que parece – disse Pati sorrindo de leve.

- Bem, nem tudo o que parece é – disse Leli mal humorada se pondo se pé e saindo dali deixando as amigas sem entender nada, para trás.

- O que eu falei? – perguntou Pati pasma.

- Ah, quer saber, eu cansei de entender esse povo – disse Mary bufando e girando os olhos.

Leli saiu seguindo sozinha pelos corredores. Saiu e passou por Kevin e Luiza, os dois sentados conversando nos jardins, pareciam tão calmos, não pareciam ter problema algum. Bufou. Seguiu sozinha para o campo de quadribol, parou próxima para fitar Frank, Ryan e Ed que voavam com perfeição no céu. Assim que os três a fitaram desceram rapidamente das vassouras e seguiram até ela.

- Leli, você não devia estar com a Patrícia e a Mary? – perguntou Frank curioso.

- Elas estão na biblioteca, cansei de estudar – disse a menina calma.

- Bem, eu acho que o treino por hoje deu, Frank, vou ver a Mary,vem comigo? – perguntou Ed calmo.

- Claro, Leli e Ryan, vocês vem? – perguntou Frank sorrindo.

- Eu acabei de sair – disse ela dando de ombros.

- Eu vou ficar um pouco mais – disse Ryan calmo.

Os dois deram de ombros e saíram deixando a garota e Ryan para trás. Ryan sorriu de leve para a amiga. Ele piscou maroto para ela e saiu puxando-a para o centro do campo de quadribol. Ele puxou a vassoura jogada lá e sorriu para a garota.

- O que acha de umas aulas? – ele perguntou sorrindo a garota retribuiu sorrindo de volta.

Não muito longe dali, Thomas e Adam ainda andavam distraídos pelos jardins, sendo que o segundo tinha o olhar perdido, Thomas tagarelava algo qualquer sobre uma garota qualquer, mas Adam não conseguia prestar atenção. Por algum motivo logo sua cabeça estava em Daniele, como aquela garota conseguia lhe prender daquele modo ele nunca saberia, mas ele sabia de uma coisa, nenhuma garota valia mais que sua amizade com Ryan.

- Quer saber, preciso jogar quadribol – disse Adam serio.

- Tudo bem, os caras devem estar lá, vocês ficam jogando e eu procuro algo melhor para fazer – disse Thomas girando os olhos.

Adam sorriu agradecido pela compreensão do amigo, esse era Thomas, seu melhor amigo. Seguiram para o campo de quadribol, Adam já via duas vassouras voando, sorriu, era isso que precisavam, um tempo com os amigos para esquecer aquela garota. Era isso que...

Parou bruscamente próximo ao campo, seu coração começou a bater descontroladamente, Adam olhava preocupado para ele, mas seus olhos estavam colados no ar, não muito acima deles estavam Ryan e uma bela garota de cabelos negros e olhos verdes escuros. Os dois voavam se divertindo e Ryan a ajudava a acertar a goles. O que Adam achava uma perda de tempo, ela já era ótima.

Mas os olhos de Adam não conseguiam sair daquela cena, os dois voando juntos, se divertindo, animados, ele via um sorriso feliz nos lábios de Leli enquanto Ryan a mexia com delicadeza pela cintura da garota ou a puxava ela mão, Adam sentiu um forte aperto no peito. Aquela cena lhe dava náuseas.

- Vamos dar o fora daqui – foi a única coisa que Thomas pode dizer puxando o amigo para longe do campo, mas os olhos de Adam ainda estavam presos na garota.

No campo, por outro lado, nem Leli nem Ryan pareciam ter notado que Thomas e Adam sonharam em passar ali. Leli sorria enquanto Ryan lhe dava ordens, ela sabia o que fazer, mas ele ficava tão feliz em lhe ajudar que ela não tinha coragem de dizer que não precisava.

- Bem, por hoje deu, vamos descer! – disse Ryan sorrindo e pousando sendo seguido por Leli – Sabe, não dá para acreditar que você nunca jogou quadribol.

- Mas é verdade, - ela disse dando de ombros – eu nunca tinha jogado nada assim.

- Sabe, Leli você é bem estranha, acho que a minha única amiga garota – riu Ryan se jogando no chão.

- Claro que sim, se você tivesse muitas a Lina ficaria com ciúme – disse Leli sorrindo debochada.

- Nem começa – bufou Ryan ignorando a garota.

- Nós dois sabemos que você gosta dela, quer que eu prove? Você vai para a festa dela – disse Leli calma.

- Vou para lhe fazer companhia – disse Ryan cerrando os olhos.

- É? E todos os outros que você foi, você foi por que? – perguntou Leli sorrindo debochada e fazendo Ryan bufar.

- Eu... – começou Ryan girando os olhos.

- Não tente dar desculpas, Ryan Jonas, - disse Leli rindo – você devia parar de pegar no pé dela.

- Liana Hilton é uma patricinha, filhinha de papai, metida a besta que acha que o mundo é o castelinho cor de rosa que ela vive... – bufou Ryan – Nós... Ela... Eu... Eu não pertenço ao mundo dela, nem ela ao meu.

- Talvez esteja na hora de mudar isso – disse Leli calma.

- O que é, é, Leli, ninguém muda isso, ninguém pode mudar o que já está escrito, o destino está feito – bufou Ryan girando os olhos.

- O pior... o pior é que eu sei disso – bufou Leli colando os olhos no céu, a chuva começava a cair.

**Na:/ Crianças, sorry pela demora, mas a vida da sua super escritora está hiper Power corrida, mas um dia acaba, eu acho :P**

**Pati:**** Criatura, por mim eu postava todo santo dia, mas o universo conspira contra isso u.u sorry pela demora.**

**Lina:**** MAS EU SOU UMA DESESPERADA E BURRA QUE SÓ SABE ESCREVER FICS, MAS NÃO ENTENDE NADA DE FISICA D: ai meu deus eu não sei viver nesse mundo de cálculos inacabáveis e complexos u.u**

**Barb:****A fic é como se fosse bem depois que Harry salvou o mundo, pois é amiga, você é a craque do quadribol, friend, arrasa ^^**

**Mary:**** Me deve uma bala, MARY E ED, owwn, que CUT, pois é amiga, altas revelações, ninguém sabia que sabia jogar quadribol aqui :P**

**Lu:**** estou falando com você por MSN agora, uhuuu. Hehe, mas você pode até ficar com o Kevin, fofa, mas pode ir esperando que tia bruna é demoraaaaaaaaaada.**

**Leli:**** EU? CDF? JAMÉ! EU NÃO TENHO ESSA SORTE! HEHE, sou tão lentinha que por isso tenho que estudar, paras tentar não me lascar muito, ah e se relaxe-se que o nosso fofo Ry é só seu amiguinho, se não a Lina me mata! Hehe ^^**

**Paulinha:**** Amiga, que bom que ta gostando, mas calma que vou tentar postar rapidamente!**

**Todos: **** Crianças, sorry pela demora, não me matem, foi super hiper mega sem querer eu mereço morrer, eu sei, mas vocês me amam ^^ não chorem! :D **


	8. Capitulo 6

_**Capitulo 6**_

Era em fim o dia da festa de Lina, e ela não podia estar mais satisfeita, ela olhava para a sala precisa como uma mãe olha pra um filho que acaba de passar ou fazer algo incrível, era como um orgulho ver tudo simplesmente perfeito, alargou o sorriso ao pensar em si mesma, sentia-se tão, mais tão linda que quase se irritava com si mesma por estar se achando tanto.

Mas ela estava acostumada com essa sensação, ela era Liana Hilton e tinha sempre que estar linda, era a rainha daquele lugar afinal e o mínimo que podia era estar deslumbrante. Com os cabelos presos fortemente no alto da cabeça, uma blusa branca de seda que tinha uma saia preta de cintura alta por cima, sapatos de salto alto demais e uma meia calça preta, maquiagem impecável, ela parecia uma grande empresaria ou, no mínimo, uma pessoa importante. Sorriu com si mesma, ela era uma pessoa importante, em Hogwarts ela era como a realeza, não podia parecer menos.

- Por que você sempre parece com minha mãe indo para o trabalho nas festas? – ela ouviu uma voz atrás dela.

Virou-se entediada para fitar Bárbara que vinha quase tranqüila demais em seu vestido tubinho vermelho sangue, com os cabelos lisos porem assanhados de um modo meio sexy, batom vermelho chamativo e salto alto preto, ela conseguia sem duvida estar linda de tirar o fôlego, os olhos verdes escuros pareciam cada segundo mais penetrantes, Lina apenas girou os olhos.

- E por que você sempre tem que parecer um peru em dia de natal? – perguntou Lina mal humorada cruzando os braços.

- Relaxa princesa Lina, - riu Barb – vai dar tudo certo, o lugar ta lotado, fofa, os outros vão chegar logo e... bem, eu soube por fontes seguras que o Ryan vem hoje!

- Ele sempre vem e... – Liana começou meio autoritária tentando não parecer interessada – mas quem te disse isso?

- O passarinho do cachorro da vizinha do irmão da tia da prima de terceiro grau da professora de inglês da terceira serie dela! – elas ouviram uma voz atrás delas – Vulgo: O Ed me disse!

As duas viraram os olhos para Mary que sorria de lado, ela vinha em um vestido verde que realçava seus olhos e amarrava atrás do pescoço, ficando bem preso no busto, mais caindo com leveza até um pouco acima dos joelhos. Ela tinha uma maquiagem leve e os cabelos cacheados.

- Por que você é tão água com açúcar sempre? – perguntou Lina fazendo careta.

- É porque eu não quero parecer uma tia encalhada ou uma doida de vermelho – disse Mary rindo e fazendo as duas amigas girarem os olhos, entediadas.

Não demorou muito para que os garotos chegassem, todos eles, agora só faltavam Leli, Luiza e Patrícia. As três encontravam-se ainda no dormitório. Leli deitada em sua cama entediada, com um belo vestido preto, tomara que caia, com os cabelos muitos lisos, uma maquiagem bem escura nos olhos e uma sandália de salto alto que amarrava na perna.

Sentada de frente para o espelho estava Patrícia, com um belo vestido azul claro como o céu que lhe caia como se ela fosse um anjo ou algo do tipo, os cabelos muito lisos e bem penteados, o sapato de salto alto prata e a maquiagem leve a deixavam ainda mais angelical que nunca.

Foi ai que a porta do banheiro se abriu num estrondo exibindo uma Luiza sorridente, ela estava sem duvida linda e diferente da maioria, os cabelos loiros curtinhos agora possuíam belos cachos, ela usava uma fita preta na cabeça, o vestido em tons pasteis básico, com um sinto marrom lhe atravessando, era curtíssimo, por isso ela ainda vinha com uma meia calça preta por baixo e sapatos pretos que se camuflavam com a meia calça, a maquiagem fraca e delicada e o geral a deixavam parecida com uma boneca ou algo assim. Leli girou os olhos e Pati sorriu.

- Pronta, rainha Elizabeth? – perguntou Leli entediada se pondo de pé quase que num pulo.

- Nunca estive tão pronta, chuchu – riu Luiza dando uma voltinha e sorrindo confiante.

Pati riu e começou a puxar as duas amigas antes que elas se matassem ou coisa assim, saiu arrastando as duas pelos corredores silenciosos de Hogwarts, seguindo rumo a sala precisa, se elas fossem pegar ela se assegurava de matar Lina.

Adam se via andando sozinho pela festa de Lina, Thomas estava ocupado demais irritando a pobre Bárbara. Riu de leve. Foi enquanto andava sozinho no meio daquele bando de gente que ele viu... seus olhos colaram nela. Nunca viu nada tão lindo em toda sua vida, havia alguma coisa nela que o prendia... aquilo não podia ser certo.

Daniele Fuller era sem duvida alguma deslumbrante. Ele começou a se aproximar meio inconsciente da garota, mas parou bruscamente ao ver Ryan puxá-la pela cintura e beijar a bochecha da garota com cuidado, viu ela sorrir doce e os dois saírem juntos pelo lugar lotado.

Adam sentiu uma forte pontada no peito, por que aquilo tinha...? Parou bruscamente ao sentir a mão de Thomas em seu ombro, ele sorriu triste e saiu puxando ele para onde os demais estavam. Viu que Luiza e Pati já estavam lá também, pode reparar que a loirinha gargalhava com alguma besteira que Kevin havia dito e que os olhos de seu amigo Frank não saiam da pequena Patrícia.

- ADAM QUERIDO!

Ele sentiu a raiva tomar conta dele ao ouvir a voz estridente de Summer tomar conta do lugar, se segurou para não esmurrar a garota, sentiu o olhar furioso das garotas ali, ótimo, ainda tinha mais essa. Luiza parecia rosnar baixinho e quando os olhos de Summer encontraram os dela a garota fez o mesmo.

- Cook... – disse Luiza se pondo de pé fazendo Patrícia bater na própria testa e resmungar baixinho.

- Warner... – rosnou Summer de volta, dava para sentir um ódio mortal transbordar dali.

- Some daqui – mandou Luiza meio furiosa fazendo Lina concordar com a cabeça decidida.

- Com prazer, mas antes eu vou chamar o meu Adam para dançar – disse ela nervosa fazendo Adam se perguntar mentalmente por que logo ele era tão castigado?

- Vai sonhando, perua – rosnou Luiza fuzilando a outra com os olhos de um modo decidido.

- E quem vai me impedir... você? – perguntou Summer quase debochada o suficiente para fazer Luiza pular no pescoço dela ou algo do tipo, mas ela estava se controlando.

Summer sentiu alguém bater em seu ombro, virou-se instantaneamente para fitar Leli, ela a olhava com seriedade, ao seu lado estava um Ryan como um soldado firme e decidido.

- Eu – disse Leli seria fazendo Luiza sorrir para a amiga.

- Oh, chegou a sua babá, Warner... você e que exercito me impediriam de algo, Fuller? – perguntou Summer debochada – Não me leve a mal, não tenho nada contra você, alem do que, de todas aqui você é a que me apresenta menos risco! – ela olhou de esgueira para Adam deixando claro para a maioria o que estava dizendo – Então não se meta nessa briga, para seu próprio bem, fofinha!

- Tarde demais, Cook, eu já tou metida nessa briga só por você se meter com a Luiza, então some ou eu te faço sumir! – disse Leli seria fazendo Luiza sorrir superior.

- Eu gostaria de ver você tentar – disse Summer debochada fazendo Leli sorrir de leve.

- Você pediu! – disse Leli sorrindo de leve e dando um passo para trás e piscando para Luiza em seguida.

Não foi preciso de mais nada para que o punho de Luiza acertasse em cheio o nariz de Summer que caiu dura no chão, a garota se levantou cambaleante, fitou as duas garotas e saiu de lá praguejando, Luiza sorriu como uma criança que ganhou o presente de Natal dos sonhos, Leli apenas girou os olhos.

- Você simplesmente não perde a chance de brigar com ela, não é? – perguntou Pati indignada.

- Não – disse Luiza dando de ombros e sorrindo superior fazendo Barb e Mary gargalharem.

- Ótimo, eu vou ter que dar um jeito de prender a Cook até o fim da festa agora, se não ela vai dedar a gente – disse Lina se levantando nervosa e fazendo Luiza lançar seu melhor sorriso amarelo.

- Lina, amiga, relaxa – disse Mary calma.

- Arg, eu não posso relaxar, eu tenho que cuidar de tudo – disse Lina decidida se afastando.

- Ela é neurótica – Bárbara disse assim que a amiga saiu, Mary deu de ombros e concordou com a cabeça.

- Ela só ta tentando fazer tudo dar certo! – disse Leli em defesa da amiga, fazendo Mary e Barb trocarem olhares cúmplices.

- Não, ela é neurótica – disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo de um modo firme e decidido.

- Alguém devia ir atrás dela – foi Patrícia quem disse preocupada – ela pode precisar de ajuda.

Lina se via saindo de um armário escuro com um sorriso superior, acabara de prender Summer Cook ali dentro, é, esse era o modo dela resolver as coisas. Sorriu, adorava fazer isso, concertar as besteiras, ta que era com outra besteira, mas o importante era tudo dar certo, sempre. Tudo estar perfeito!

Ela se via andando pelo lugar observando tudo, todos dançavam, conversavam, se divertiam, ela adorava deixar todos felizes, se sentia o Maximo enquanto ouvia os outros lhe dizerem o quão boa estava àquela festa e tudo mais, sorria triunfante a cada elogio que lhe davam.

Ouviu alguns garotos lhe chamarem para dançar. Mas simplesmente ignorou! Ela era Liana Hilton, não podia dançar com qualquer um, estava esperando o cara perfeito! Não era tão fácil assim ficar com ela! Sorriu, Bárbara podia lhe achar louca, mas ela sabia que ele estava em algum lugar e ela ia encontrar!

- Hilton! – ela ouviu aquela voz familiar, não queria virar, mas tinha que fazer isso, bufou para fitar Ryan Jones que vinha em sua direção com aquela cara de cara mal de sempre.

- O que quer, encosto? – perguntou Lina mal humorada cruzando os braços, irritada.

- Hei, baixa a moral, garota, o povo mandou alguém ver se você tava bem e sobrou pra mim – disse Ryan girando os olhos.

- Ah, claro, a Leli mandou e o cachorrinho veio obediente, você foi mesmo adestrado, não é, Jones? Dominado! – perguntou Lina meio irritada fazendo Ryan olhar feio para ela.

- Ta para nascer mulher que vai me dominar, Hilton! Ryan Jones não é adestrável – disse ele franzindo o cenho e a puxando com força pelo pulso, ela nem parecia sentir.

- Claro que não, pelo menos a Leli não tem pulso firme para te botar cabresto, Jones! Mas tem alguém que tem! – disse Lina olhando firme para o garoto que era bem mais alto.

- Como quem, Hilton? Você? – perguntou Ryan de um modo incrivelmente debochado a fazendo prender para não corar.

- Talvez, Jones! Mas como eu não tenho o menos interesse de ficar mais do que o impossível de evitar perto de você, então sinta-se livre para o resto da vida – disse Lina decidida se soltando furiosa.

- EU SOU LIVRE, HILTON! SEMPRE FUI E SEMPRE SEREI! POR ISSO PASSO LONGE DE VOCÊ! – Ryan berrou enquanto a garota se afastava e fingia nem ao menos ouvir o que ele dizia.

Leli se via sentada assistindo os outros se divertirem. Viu Luiza girando com Kevin no meio da pista, derrubando um bando de casais, na verdade, Luiza girava um Kevin que apenas se desculpava com os casais enquanto tentava não cair. Bárbara brigava com Thomas que apenas implicava ainda mais com ela. Mary conversava animada com Ed, os dois estavam sempre bem. Pati assistia a tudo rindo e com os olhos de Frank pousados encantados nela. Sorriu. Eles sim tinham...

- Oi... – ela ouviu, viu Adam West sentar ao seu lado, olhou fundo nos olhos verdes acinzentados do garoto, achou que nunca havia visto nada assim antes a não ser em seu espelho, havia tantos segredos e dores por trás daqueles olhos, tão diferente de todos os outros ali que tinham os olhos cheios de alegria.

- Olá – ela disse sem entender bem porque ele estava falando com ela no fim das contas.

- Você... gostaria de... sei lá... andar? – ele perguntou tentando se controlar para não corar.

- Eu... – ela começou ainda meio sem entender bem – Eu... Er... quer saber? Eu gostaria!

Ele sorriu de leve e se pos de pé, esticou o braço e ela o aceitou e assim os dois saíram de lá rumo aos corredores vazios com o objetivo de chegar aos jardins.

Luiza e Kevin dançavam na pista, Luiza dançava, Kevin se controlava para não cair, ela tinha uma crise de gargalhada com a cara de desespero do rapaz, como alguém podia ser assim tão bobo? Ele por sua vez tentava fingir que não via os caras enormes que olhavam indignados para a cena, Luiza com certeza não era a garota para estar com ele, tentou se controlar para não corar ao ver que ela sorria para ele.

- Hei, - ela parou, ainda segurando o braço dele fitando o brutamontes sorridente que surgia sabe-se lá de onde – o que acha de um parceiro de verdade?

- Por que acha que o Kevin não é de verdade? – Luiza perguntou indignada, cruzando os braços e fazendo Kevin abaixar os olhos.

- Luiza, não tem problema, ele ta certo, - disse Kevin dando de ombros e sorrindo enviesado – é uma festa, não é justo você fica fazendo companhia para mim e noite toda...

- Mas... – Luiza começou.

- Relaxa, eu vou ficar bem – disse Kevin piscando de lado e saindo enquanto o grandalhão tirava Luiza dali para dançar.

Kevin seguiu triste para onde Frank e Patrícia estavam sentados conversando distraídos, nem se importou e se jogou entre os dois, surpreendendo Patrícia e fazendo Frank rir de leve.

- Coop, ta tudo bem? – Frank perguntou sorrindo enviesado, ele sabia qual seria a resposta.

- Não, minha vida é um desastre, vou comer meus pulsos e me afogar em água sanitária – disse Kevin com o olhar perdido e distante fazendo Frank gargalhar e Patrícia olhar pasma para ele.

- Kevin, por favor, se acalme, tem algo que possamos fazer para ajudar? – Pati perguntou desesperada.

- Não, minha vida perdeu o sentido, o oxigênio está indo embora, eu vejo a luz... – Kevin ia falando e fazendo Frank rir cada instante mais e Patrícia parecer ainda mais desesperada – Que luz mais linda e brilhante, eu vou até a luz...

- É, mas pode me chamar de Luiza – Kevin saiu do seu transe particular para fitar uma Luiza rindo, parada de frente para ele, a essa altura Frank já gargalhava loucamente e Patrícia estava tendo um ataque dos nervos ou coisa parecida. – Vem, maluquinho da estrela, vamos dançar, mandei o armário pastar, prefiro arriscar um magrelo pisar nos meus pés do que um cara enorme. Eu tou indo na frente.

- Minha vida voltou a fazer sentido, - disse Kevin se levantando, Luiza já estava bem a frente – obrigado pelo apoio, Pati, vou deixar uma parte do meu testamento para você. Valeu pelos conselhos, Frank, você sempre sabe me ajudar.

- Er... – Patrícia começou enquanto via os dois se afastarem – Eu não entendi nada!

- Eu também não – disse Frank dando de ombros e gargalhando em seguida e logo Patrícia começou a rir loucamente.

Bárbara se via dançando animada no centro da pista, sentia milhares de olhares nela, sorriu de leve, se sentia a rainha do mundo, mas logo seu olhar parou num canto da pista onde Thomas estava dançando com duas garotas, as duas praticamente se esfregavam nele, ela se controlou para não matar ele em plena pista de dança, mas teve logo que desviar o olhar ao ver que ele a fitava de volta.

Podia sentir que ele estava fazendo aquele sorriso idiota que ela tanto odiava, ela sabia que ele estava se achando o rei do mundo, respirou fundo, tinha que manter os nervos controlados, como Pati lhe dissera, tinha que parar de...

- Olá, Simpson – ela ouvia aquela voz debochada soar em seu ouvido, se controlou novamente e virou-se para ele com seu melhor olhar superior e seu queixo nas alturas.

- Olá, Russel – disse Bárbara cruzando os braços e vendo as duas garotas não muito atrás dele a fitando com raiva, eram gêmeas, da lufa lufa, bufou, depois não sabiam porque achavam os lufa lufas idiotas.

- Eu vi que você estava se mordendo de ciúmes, então, o que acha de tirar esse bico da cara e dançar comigo? – ele perguntou daquele modo galante e debochado que lhe dava nos nervos.

- Eu prefiro comer espinhos – disse Bárbara cerrando os olhos e o fitando como uma assassina.

- Bem, você quem sabe – Thomas deu de ombros e se virou, puxando uma das gêmeas e a beijando loucamente.

Bárbara sentiu a raiva lhe dominar, sentiu uma vontade louca de puxar aquela siamesa de esquina e pisar na cabeça dela até os miolos saírem, mas se controlou, era uma garota fina e delicada que não pedia a cabeça com... AQUELE IDIOTA ESTAVA BEIJANDO AS DUAS AO MESMO TEMPO AGORA? Paciência tinha limite.

Ela não se controlou, viu Clive Davis, um cornival do sétimo ano, seu amigo, muito bonito, forte, cabelos loiros, olhos negros e cavalheira a dois centímetros dela, sorriu debochada para Thomas, sabia que ele estava vendo, puxou Clive pulo pulso, murmurou algo que só ele podia ouvir e o puxou com violência para um beijo fazendo Thomas parar bruscamente se engasgando a fitando pasmo a cena.

Assim que Bárbara se soltou de Clive dava para ver a cara de perdido do rapaz, ele olhava para tudo e para o nada ao mesmo tempo, os lábios vermelhos pelo beijo e pelo batom da garota. Bárbara sorria debochada para Thomas que fitou a cena sem saber o que falar, ela lambeu o lábio inferior e sorriu maliciosa, começando a puxar Clive dali, piscou marota para Thomas antes de sair.

- Não me espere, Russel – ela disse num tom incrivelmente sexy para ele, fazendo Thomas respirar fundo para não matar alguém. Ela não podia estar pensando em... ele tinha que se controlar, olhou para Clive, o cara tava fora de si, dava para entender, mas agora ela não podia fazer nada a não ser vê-la sair de lá com outro cara.

**Na:/ um cap maior, porque antes da minha viagem eu só posto em A Nova Era, entããão... aguardem mais quando eu voltar, babys :P **

**Barb:**** Pois é, daquela vez foi uma, essa vez foi um bando, hehe, viu? Eu nunca te abandono ;) MAS VOCÊ PODIA TENTAR POSTAR NAS SUAS FICS, NÉ? Eu fiz uma super capa para o lírio e o escorpião, que deu um super trabalho, porque tinha um bando de gente, ENTÃO POSTA!**

**Mary:**** Amiga, eu sei que dessa vez você não apareceu TANTO, mas na próxima você aparece mais, então nem se estresse, sua participação vai se tornar mui importante nessa fic em breve, nem se estresse ;) guardo coisas ruins para você.**

**Lina:**** Amiga, amor, querida, flor, vou logo lhe preparar, se acalme que no próximo capitulo vou te sacaniar. Hehe, foi uma riminha legal, né? ^^ calma, amiguinha!**

**Nane:**** oh, flor, desculpa pela demora, mas sabe como é, acontece, espere por mais emoções ;)**

**Leli:**** Respira, maluca, respira, você aparece mais logo no começo do próximo cap, então respira, conta até dez e aguarde novas emoções, AH E NÃO ME MATE! Ah e tomo seus remédios controlados, viu? Hehe**

**Lloiza:****amiga, eu sei, esse cap foi bem você, então agradeça, diga que me ama e nunca mais me ameace, hehe, eu disse, as vezes eu sou legal, MAS NÃO SE ACOSTUMA, MALUCA. **

**TODOS:**** Gente, cadê o Murilo? Aquele ali morrer? Ah e a Chris? E a Soph? E um bando de gente. Vocês não mereciam um cap tão legal, mas eu sou um ser superior e estou acima dessas futilidades da vida terrena. Hehe. Eu sei, preciso me controlar. Agora, é serio, só posto aqui quando voltar de viagem, acho, mas me aguardem que eu volto! Vou me inspirar bem muito para traumatizar vocês. SP e Gramado que me aguardem ^^ bye people! **


	9. Capitulo 7

_**Capitulo 7**_

Leli se via andando distraída com Adam pelos jardins, ela o observou com cuidado, Lina estava certa, ele era realmente lindo. Ele tinha os olhos colados na lua, e o brilho o tornava ainda mais charmoso, os olhos pareciam mais verdes que nunca e ela teve que sorrir de leve.

- Adam, será que eu poderia fazer uma perguntinha pessoal? – Daniele perguntou o fitando com curiosidade e fazendo Adam colar os olhos nela com atenção.

- Claro! Vai em frente! – o rapaz disse dando de ombros e sorrindo de leve, de um modo incrivelmente belo e que fez o coração de Daniele dar um pulo em seu peito.

- Qual seu segredo, Adam Trent? – Daniele perguntou o fitando com mais curiosidade ainda, Adam a fitou surpreso, Daniele tentou se manter seria e rígida.

- Eu não estou entendendo o que você quer saber – Adam assumiu sorrindo tímido e fazendo algo dentro da garota martelar, aquilo não era certo, ela nunca sentiu aquilo antes, nem sabia o que era aquilo, o que aquele garoto fazia com ela?

- Não pode me enganar, Adam Trent, o que você esconde? Um problemático reconhece o outro. O que te deixa tão triste? – ela perguntou o fitando com seriedade.

- Muitas coisas me deixam triste, para ser sincero, - disse Adam se aproximando dela e fazendo ela levantar os olhos e fitá-lo com mais atenção ainda – minha mãe, é uma das principais, mas ultimamente tem sido muito você.

- Eu? – Daniele perguntou pasma o fitando com atenção – Eu não entendo, o que eu...?

- Não, você não entendeu direito, - disse Adam sorrindo de leve para ela – não é bem culpa sua, é só que desde que você chegou aqui eu meio que... não sei dizer, perdi o foco, eu não penso direito.

- Eu faço mal a você, Adam? – Daniele perguntou abaixando os olhos quase que de imediato.

- Não, não é isso. – Adam disse puxando a garota com delicadeza pelo queixo, a fitando nos olhos e a fazendo corar de leve, Daniele nunca havia corado na vida e agora ela sentia algo queimar em suas bochechas só de sentir aqueles olhos verdes acinzentados pousados nela, unicamente nela – Nem de longe é isso.

- Então o que é? – Daniela perguntou o fitando por um longo segundo, Adam sorriu de leve para ela, ela era realmente linda e ficava ainda mais linda daquele modo confuso e curioso.

- Eu não sei direito, Daniele, - Adam assumiu olhando fundo nos olhos verdes escuros da garota, como se estivesse se perdendo naquele mar de algas – mas... eu... eu tenho que dizer que eu fico bastante frustrado quando te vejo com o Ryan, pronto falei.

- O Ryan? – Daniele perguntou rindo de leve, não dava para acreditar que ele estava realmente achando que... ela viu Adam corar – Tem ciúmes de mim com o Ryan?

- Quem falou em ciúme? Eu disse FRUSTRADO! – começou Adam corando cada segundo mais e desviando o olhar, estava se sentindo um total idiota ou o maior pateta.

- Certo, fale o que quiser, mas eu não tenho nada com o Ryan, somos apenas amigos, grandes amigos, - Daniele disse dando de ombros e sorrindo de leve para ele, fazendo Adam a fitar com curiosidade e sorrir meio tímido – caso te interesse saber.

- Foi bem interessante saber disso – falou Adam desviando o olhar e corando mais que nunca.

- Quer saber? Você fica uma graça com vergonha – riu Leli beijando a bochecha dele e saindo de lá rapidamente e rindo, deixando um Adam totalmente vermelho, com os olhos brilhando e com o sorriso mais bobo possível para trás.

Lina se via andando em passos firmes pela sua festa, varias pessoas lhe paravam e elogiavam o quanto tudo tava bom, ela se forçava a sorrir, mas estava começando a se irritar com aquela puxada de saco. Bufou, via Ryan jogado em uma cadeira não muito longe dali, uma garrafa de Whisky de Fogo aos seus pés e o olhar distante, bufou, por que diabos sempre tinha que ir para onde aquele idiota estava?

- Me passa a bebida! – mandou Lina mal humorada batendo o pé e fazendo Ryan girar os olhos entediado para ela, como alguma garota podia ser assim tão mandona?

- Ai não, a super monitora chefe está com frescura de novo? Sou maior de idade, Hilton, relaxa ai, ta todo mundo curtindo, tem muita gente bebendo então por que cismar logo comigo? – perguntou Ryan dando de ombros e dando um bom gole.

- Você vai me agradecer futuramente quando seu fígado não for jogado fora por inutilidade, que nem seu cérebro, agora me dá isso, Jones! – rosnou Lina seria.

- Preocupada comigo, Hilton? Eu sabia que você gostava de mim! – Ryan perguntou rindo de leve, mas ela puxou logo a garrafa dele fazendo Ryan bufar, não dava para acreditar nisso – Meu Deus, garota, você não sabe se divertir, não é mesmo?

- Claro que eu sei – disse Liana mal humorada segurando a garrafa meio sem jeito, como se tivesse com muito nojo e fazendo Ryan rir de leve girando os olhos.

- Fala serio, Hilton, - bufou Ryan olhando debochado para ela e a fazendo rosnar baixinho – o quão fresca você consegue ser, heim? Menininha do papai!

- Você não sabe do que está falando, garoto – disse Lina pisando fundo e fazendo Ryan sorrir debochado, dava para ver que ele ia começar a aprontar alguma.

- Ah é, então prove, garotinha certinha, - riu Ryan se pondo de pé e se aproximando mais ainda dela – aposto que nem ao menos tomou um porre de verdade, ou um porrizinho que seja, ou curtiu uma dessas festinha metidas que você faz de verdade.

- Quer apostar que eu posso me divertir de verdade? – rosnou Lina de um modo meio assassino e o fitando com ódio, cerrando os olhos e fazendo Ryan rir de leve.

- Surpreenda-me – disse Ryan sorrindo debochado e cruzando os braços em sinal de desafio, eles estavam a meros centímetros de distancia agora e dava para sentir uma faísca ali.

Lina olhou fundo naqueles negros desafiadores e para aquele sorriso debochado, estava na hora de mostrar a Ryan Jones quem era Liana Hilton. Ela pegou a garrafa de Whisky de Fogo do chão e olhou meio com nojo para a boca da mesma, mas respirou fundo e bebeu o maior gole da sua vida, podia ouvir Ryan berrar um "UOU" e gargalhar, mas nem deu ouvido, sentia sua cabeça começar a girar.

Mary se via dançando no meio da pista de dança com Ed, animada, ela adorava tanto ele, eram melhores amigos e nunca se separava, Ed fazia sempre tudo por ela e... um minuto, ela tinha que olhar assassina para a perua que secava o seu Ed, sim, voltando, Ah ela gostava TANTO dele.

- Dá para parar de matar os outros com esses olhos psicóticos, senhorita Stone? Está começando a assustar minhas fãs, e a mim também para ser bem sincero – avisou Ed gargalhando e fazendo Mary olhar feio para ele o que a fez rir ainda mais.

- O que? Quer que essas vacas te sequem, Keller? Foi isso mesmo que eu acabei de ouvir de você? Ta legal então! Tudo bem para mim... – ela começou dramática se afastando, mas logo Ed lhe puxou gargalhando, ela girou os olhos.

- Você é tão dramática, Mary! – riu Ed – Você sabe que a única doida que pode me secar é você.

- Se toca, Keller, você não faz meu tipo – disse Mary debochada sorrindo de lado.

- Ai, a filha do ministro feriu meus sentimentos, será que eu ganho algo processando vocês? Sabe como é, um processo milionário por danos e perdas, você cortou meu coração e perdeu meu juízo! – Ed começou debochado fazendo ela mostrar a língua mal humorada e bater o pé girando os olhos sem animação.

- Não quero falar do meu pai, me lembra minha mãe e não quero pensar nela até que eu seja obrigada por um berrador louco ou algo assim – disse Mary baixando os olhos.

- Eu acho que você e sua mãe precisam conversar, é tudo questão de comunicação, é isso que dizem as revistas femininas da minha mãe – disse Ed pensador e rindo de leve, mas fazendo Mary girar os olhos sem conseguir prender o riso.

- Você realmente não conhece a minha mãe! – disse Mary girando os olhos mais uma vez, só que dessa vez ela não riu, apenas bufou meio triste – Ela nunca...

- Vai por mim, Mary, ela é sua mãe, só quer te ver feliz – disse Ed sorrindo confiante.

- Eu queria tanto que você estivesse certo, Ed, juro que eu queria muito que você estivesse sempre certo – disse Mary sorrindo de leve e fazendo Ed alargar o sorriso.

- Quando você vai aprender, pequeno gafanhoto? Eu estou sempre certo, que ver? – começou Ed fazendo Mary rir – Vou provar com uma única frase: Mary Stone é a garota mais linda de Hogwarts, viu? 100% certo.

- Ed, eu... – Mary começou corando de leve, mas ele apenas pos o dedo na sua boca, como se para ela fazer silencio e começou a se aproximar perigosamente, Mary começou a fechar os olhos e deixar que seu sonho se tornasse realidade, mas...

- !

Ela se virou instantaneamente preparada para matar o ser dos infernos que a tivesse interrompido, era Luiza que vinha correndo desesperada em sua direção com Kevin em seus calcanhares, sua primeira idéia foi arrancar cada fio loiro daquela cabeça oca com uma pinça, mas respirou fundo e se controlou, deixando a loira falar.

- Me diz, eu num entendo muito de festas e conheço pouco a Lina, mas ela num é de dançar e cantar, é? – Luiza perguntou sorrindo de leve e fazendo Mary bufar entediada.

- Não, Luiza, a Lina não é de danças ou cantorias ou qualquer coisa assim, ta legal? – disse Mary mal humorada, ela não entendia que joguinho estúpido era aquele.

- Er... então o que ela faz em cima de uma mesa cantando e dançando com o Ryan? – Luiza perguntou com seu maior sorriso amarelo.

Mary estava prestes a perguntar o que ela queria dizer com aquilo quando Kevin indicou a mesa, ela deixou o queixo cair. Lina. Liana. Liana Hilton. SUA LIANA HILTON. Ela tava cantando e dançando em cima de uma mesa com um Ryan que só fazia rir, ela nunca viu Lina naquele estado, os cabelos soltos e meio assanhados de um modo selvagem, os sapatos sabe-se Merlin onde e uma garrafa de Whisky entre ela e Ryan.

- LINA! – Mary berrou começando correr até onda a amiga estava, Lina não era de beber – Lils, o que é isso?

- MARY! – berrou Lina abrindo os braços e se jogando em cima da amiga, da mesa, fazendo Ed segurar Mary para que as duas não caíssem – Ai Mah, eu te amo tanto, sabia?

- Lils, o que deu em você? – perguntou Mary pasma, mas logo viu Ryan rindo e rosnou baixinho – Melhor, o que DERAM para você?

- Hei, não me culpa, amiguinha, foi idéia da louca Hilton ai – disse Ryan rindo e fazendo Kevin e Ed girarem os olhos.

- Ai Ryan, eu vou te matar até seu... – Mary começou, mas Luiza tapou sua boca antes que continuasse.

- Olha, eu sou a profissional da bebedeira, e sabe o que a Lina precisa? De ar! – disse Luiza rápida – Ela precisa relaxar, respirar e depois ir dormir, levem ela para os jardins.

- Eu levo... – disse Mary mal humorada.

- Relaxa, M. Stone, eu cuido disso, eu sujei, eu limpo! – disse Ryan girando os olhos e apoiando Lina em seus ombros com cuidado, Mary ia abrir a boca pra protestar, mas Ryan não permitiu - Relaxa, garota, pergunta ai para eles, eu sou de confiança!

- Er... – Mary começou quando Ryan saiu de lá com Lina mais jogada nele que tudo.

- Não, ele não é de confiança – disseram Kevin e Ed ao mesmo tempo fazendo Luiza rir e Mary bater na própria testa.

Ryan se via carregando Lina pelos jardins, ela jogada nele assim que sentiu o vento em seu rosto sorriu bobamente, se soltou dele e começou a correr loucamente pelo lugar, rindo e girando como uma criança, Ryan gargalhou.

- Hei, Hilton, volta aqui – disse Ryan correndo atrás dela, Lina ainda ria e corria loucamente.

- EU SOU UM PASSARO – berrou ela sorridente girando como um anjo ou algo assim.

Ryan parou bruscamente para fitá-la por um longo segundo, os pés descalços pareciam mais flutuar que andar, o corpo magro e esguio girava com perfeição, os cabelos castanhos aloirados voavam livres e soltos batendo no rosto de boneca, os olhos verdes azulados transmitiam uma ingenuidade fora dos padrões, o riso era encantador, quase contagiante, ela parecia tão... livre!

- VAMOS LÁ, JONES, DIGA QUE EU SOU UM PASSARO – berrou Lina ainda rindo.

- Você é um passaro – ele disse se aproximando lentamente e com um leve sorriso.

- MAIS ALTOOOOO – ela berrou com todas as forças fazendo ele rir de leve, ela ainda ria muito.

- VOCÊ É UM PASSARO! – ele berrou com todas as forças correndo até ela que ainda ria e girava loucamente.

- AGORA DIZ QUE VOCÊ É UM PASSARO – ela mandou rindo loucamente e pulando nos braços dele.

- Se você é um passaro eu não podia ser outra coisa, não é mesmo? – ele perguntou rindo de leve.

- Isso... me parece familiar... – ela disse sorrindo de leve – é do meu filme favorito, diários de uma paixão, é um dialogo do meu filme favorito, Jones! É uma historia de amor!

- Bem, isso talvez seja porque aqui também seja uma! – ele disse sorrindo de leve e tirando uma mecha de cabelo dos olhos dela.

Ryan o observou com cuidado, ela nunca esteve tão linda, ela lhe olhava com aqueles olhinhos doces e cheios de ingenuidade, ele a viu se aproximar perigosamente e o puxar pela nuca, sorriu enviesado, ele realmente queria muito aquilo.

- Melhor não... – disse Ryan a impedindo e a fazendo fitá-lo com curiosidade – não quero que faça nada que se arrependa amanhã.

- Eu não vou me arrepender – ela disse tentando se aproximar mais uma vez, mas foi novamente impedida.

- Amanhã você será Liana Hilton e eu Ryan Jones, nós dois sabemos que isso não vai dar certo – disse Ryan sorrindo de lado.

- Quem foi que disse que era para dar certo? – Lina perguntou o puxando pela nuca e colando seus lábios nos dele, Ryan sentiu seu coração acelerar, aquela garota lhe deixava num estado... que ele não estava acostumado a ficar. Apenas a puxou com cuidado pela cintura apertando ainda mais o beijo e fazendo ela apertar a sua nuca, era melhor ele aproveitar aquele momento, pois ele não duraria nem menos até amanhã.

Pati se via sentada com Frank em um canto afastado dos demais, era incrível como ela podia conversar com ele sobre tudo, era fácil demais, sorriu tímida enquanto ele tagarelava sobre um assunto a parte, sua vida deu uma volta de 360º desde que ela veio para Hogwarts, pensar em todas as coisas boas que lhe aconteciam, sorriu de leve.

- Hei, ta me ouvindo? – Frank perguntou rindo de leve.

- Desculpa, acho que viajei um pouquinho – assumiu Pati corando e fazendo Frank gargalhar.

- Sem problemas, você fica linda distraída – disse Frank doce fazendo Pati corar ainda mais.

- Ai, Frank, que besteira... – Pati começou desviando o olhar e se deixando corar um pouco mais.

- Eu tou falando serio, Patrícia, em todos os meus anos em Hogwarts eu nunca conheci uma garota tão doce, meiga, gentil, carinhosa, calma e... linda quanto você – disse Frank sorrindo doce.

- Você... você é mesmo um cavalheiro, Frank – disse Patrícia corando ainda mais que o possível.

- Não estou sendo educado, Patrícia, apenas dizendo o obvio, você é encantadora – disse Frank sorrindo mais ainda.

- Ai Frank... – Patrícia começou, ela pode ver Frank se aproximando cuidadosamente e seu coração começou a bater acelerado e suas mãos a suarem loucamente quando...

- Hei, Frank! – Frank parou bruscamente e respirou fundo, Patrícia olhou assustada para Kevin que surgia do nada tagarelando loucamente – Acho melhor a gente ir, ta todo mundo indo e as meninas também, mandaram eu avisar a Pati que tão indo pra ela num ir só e...

- Eu já vou! – disse Pati se levantando quase que num pulo – A gente se vê amanhã, Frank, boa noite, Kevin!

- Boa noite, Pati! – disse Kevin sorridente e assim que a garota sumiu ele se virou para Frank – Ela é uma graça, não é? Você devia ficar com ela, Frank, vocês têm tudo a ver!

- Ah, é mesmo, Coop? Você jura? – perguntou Frank cheio de ironia e sarcasmo.

- Pois é cara, investe nessa – disse Kevin sorrindo e batendo nas costas de Frank confiante.

- Corre, Coop – mandou Frank.

- Hã, como assim? – Kevin começou.

- Corre que eu vou arrancar seu intestino delgado e te fazer comer com palitinho – rosnou Frank furioso.

- AI MEU DEUUUUS, SOCORRO! - berrou Kevin começando a correr loucamente dali.

- EU MATO VOCÊ, KEVIN COOPER, SUA BESTA DO ÉBANO! – berrou Frank começando a correr atrás de um Kevin desesperado.

**Na:/ Adiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiivinhem quem voltou? Pois é, pois é! A autora mais psicótica do mundo voltou a ativa, voltei de viajem ontem de madrugada e já tou postando aqui, olhem, estou morrendo de sono e tou aqui postando e melhor ainda nas DUAS FICS! Caps mais emocionantes e esperados de todos, haha, eu sou mesmo um ser do mal e adoro fazer isso, podem começar as ameaças e o ódio mortal graças a esses dois caps polêmicos, eu nem ligo! ^^**

**Pati:**** Olhem só quem está viva, achei que tu num voltava mais! Bem, só quero deixar uma coisa clara, não ache que a Lina e o Ryan se resolveram ainda, huhu, o próximo é ainda pior! **

**Mary:**** Se controla mulher, que diabo é isso? vai esperando um tiquinho que logo ou muito depois você pega o Ed, mas controle seus hormônios figura!**

**Paulinha:**** Bem, digamos que as minhas festas sempre tem um final polemico que irrita muita gente, mas que me deixa muuuuuuuito feliz, haha, adoro fazer isso ^^**

**Barb:**** Criatura parece que tu num me conhece, relaxa, você acha mesmo que não tem um vilão, o nome da fic é OS MISTERIS DO TEMPO, tem que se explicar uma hora ou outra né? Relaxa que vai vim ai, só que tem muuuuuito drama pela frente.**

**Nane: ****Cap postado, madame, satisfeita?**

**Leli:**** Criatura, falta muita coisa pra você ficar com o Adam, você ainda vai se ferrar muito, hehe, e se controla que você não tem ainda nem 1/3 de idéia do que vai acontecer, ai como eu amo ser um ser do mal, é tããão legal!**

**Lina:**** respira, você é uma bêbada fofa, respira, não me mata, respira, vai foi legal, respira, vaiiiiii você ficou com o Ryan, respira, ta que no outro dia você vai fazer merda, mas isso não vem ao caso, respira, AAAAAAAAAAH *sai correndo***

**Lloiza:**** Ai eu amei sua capa, tava linda e fofa ao cubo e fico hiper feliz com ela! Ah e quer saber mais, eu adoro sua personagem, me divirto bolhas com ela, aguarde novas emoções ^^**

**Todos:**** Bem, aqui está um cap super fofo de Os Mistérios do Tempo, ai como eu amo fazer caps animados ^^ ai tou com tanto sono que nem consigo escrever mais então é isso, beijos e até maaaaaais ^^! **


	10. Capitulo 8

_**Capitulo 8**_

Lina abriu os olhos naquela manhã com uma incrível dor de cabeça, não se lembrava bem de nada mais mil flashes passavam diante de seus olhos, algumas coisas simplesmente pareciam sonhos e ela pensou em ignorar ,até que sentiu seus pés doerem, olhou para eles, ainda estava com os sapatos e a roupa da festa de ontem, foi ai que sentiu sua cabeça doer um pouco mais, olhou ao redor, se viu no salão comunal da grifinoria. ELA HAVIA DORMIDO NO SALÃO COMUNAL DA GRIFINORIA?

Quis sair correndo dali o mais rápido que pode, mas se sentiu tonta, tentou se levantar, mas logo seus olhos correram para o chão e seu coração disparou no seu peito. Ryan Jones estava deitado no chão, dormindo profundamente. Foi ai que em fim tudo fez sentido, tudo girou em sua cabeça e ela soube, não havia sido um sonho. Ela simplesmente passou por Ryan com todo o cuidado para não bater nele ou acordá-lo e simplesmente saiu correndo dali rumo ao dormitório feminino do sétimo ano.

A porta do dormitório foi aberta com um estrondo, Lina olhou nervosa para as meninas lá dentro que dormiam profundamente, nenhuma parecia se importar com o seu drama, mas ela não ia deixar as coisas assim, havia drama demais para uma Liana só.

- ! – berrou Lina histérica fazendo as meninas se levantarem cambaleantes, Luiza cair da cama, Leli pular da mesma, Mary cobrir os ouvidos com o travesseiro, Patrícia olhar nervosa para os lados e Bárbara correr até a amiga que gritava.

- AI MEU MERLIN, HOGWARTS ESTÁ PERGANDO FOGO? – perguntou Bárbara desesperada.

- PIOR – berrou Lina histérica abraçando a amiga, ela não chorava, mas tremia demais.

- O coelhinho da páscoa morreu? – Luiza perguntou girando os olhos e resmungando baixinho por causa da queda.

- Luiza, não tem graça! – disse Patrícia docemente, se levantando e pondo a mão no ombro de Lina – Amiga, o que aconteceu?

- Eu... eu... eu acho que eu fiz a maior besteira de toda a minha vida! – disse Lina ainda tremendo.

- Espera, você ta grávida do Thomas? – perguntou Mary rindo e fazendo Bárbara prender o riso – Essa seria a maior besteira da sua vida.

- Não, eu beijei Ryan Jonas – disse Lina ainda nervosa fazendo Leli cuspir a água que bebia, Mary cair da cama, Luiza ter uma crise de tosse, Bárbara olhá-la assustada e Patrícia prender instantaneamente a respiração, ninguém tinha coragem de falar nada.

Ryan abriu a porta do dormitório masculino para encontrar seus amigos já acordados, Kevin se escondendo atrás de Adam enquanto Frank ameaçava matá-lo e Thomas irritando os três dizendo que aquilo tudo era gay demais e Ed gargalhando da cena. Ryan riu de leve. Adam foi o primeiro a notar sua chegada, sorriu de leve para ele.

- Passou a noite fora, Ryan? – foi Thomas que perguntou, malicioso, o fitando com deboche.

- Mais ou menos – disse Ryan coçando a cabeça e sorrindo meio enviesado, de um modo misterioso.

- Fala logo, Ryan, quem é ela? – perguntou Kevin curioso demais fazendo Frank lhe dar um tapa na cabeça.

- Bem... ela é... Lina Hilton? – Ryan soltou meio sem jeito fazendo um silencio tenebroso tomar conta do lugar, por um instante ele não sabia o que os amigos estavam achando, esperava varias reações, menos aquela. Os cinco riram compulsivamente.

- Boa piada, Ry – disse Adam gargalhando compulsivamente, Kevin se segurava nele para não cair no chão de tanto que ria, Frank já estava no chão e Thomas ria loucamente enquanto Ed tentava prender o riso inutilmente.

- Fala serio, Jonas, conta outra, essa foi péssima – disse Ed rindo muito, mas já começando a se recompor.

- Eu... eu tou falando serio... – Ryan disse meio sem jeito fazendo os amigos pararem de rir instantaneamente e o fitarem com curiosidade, como se procurassem uma pitada de piada naquilo, não encontraram nada, trocaram olhares surpresos.

- Espera ai, você ta falando serio? – perguntou Kevin se sentando direito e fitando o amigo.

- Foi o que eu disse, Kevin – disse Ryan meio mal humorado fazendo todos abrirem a boca consideravelmente, mas ninguém tinha coragem de falar, ninguém uma virgula, Thomas sempre tinha.

- Cara, você transou com Liana Hilton? - Thomas perguntou com uma cara incrivelmente maliciosa fazendo Ryan rosnar.

- Cala a boca, Thomas, e eu não disse isso! – rosnou Ryan de um modo incrivelmente assassino.

- Espera, você disse que dormiu com a Lina – Ed comentou fitando Ryan com curiosidade.

- É, disse que dormi com ela, mas eu não transei com a Lina, ela bebeu demais e... – Ryan começou.

- Você se aproveitou de uma garota bêbada? – Frank perguntou chocado como um bom cavalheiro que era.

- Não, a gente saiu para ela tomar ar, ela estava bêbada, como eu disse, - começou Ryan – ai ela tentou me beijar, fugi dela umas duas vezes, afinal, eu conheço Liana Hilton.

- Certo, e ai? – perguntou Adam não entendendo bem onde aquilo ali havia chegado,

- E ai que fugi dela duas vezes, mas na terceira não deu – disse Ryan sorrindo de lado.

- Esse é meu Ry! – disse Thomas rindo e fazendo todos olharem feio para ele, que apenas bufou.

- Ai eu meio que tinha que deixar a Lina dormir, ela tava muita cansada, mas não dava para subir no dormitório feminino, então, a gente meio que ficou no salão comunal, ela dormiu no sofá e eu no chão – disse Ryan rapidamente como se para se lembrar do que aconteceu.

- Espera, você ficou com Liana Hilton? – Kevin perguntou pasmo, fitando Ryan com curiosidade.

- É, foi o que eu disse – falou Ryan se jogando em sua cama de um modo extremamente cansado.

- Está com medo de que, Ryan? – Adam perguntou curioso fitando o amigo que olhava para o teto.

- Eu não estou com medo, Adam – rosnou Ryan sem ao menos olhar para os amigos.

- Não é obvio? Ele ta com medo da reação da _garota_ dele – disse Thomas debochado fazendo Ryan olhar para ele com o seu melhor olhar psicopata assassino.

Enquanto isso no dormitório feminino. Lina já havia se acalmado, Pati estava a entupindo com calmantes ou coisas do tipo, foi ai que um flash piscou na cabeça de Luiza e ela sorriu debochada para Bárbara, a morena não entendeu então a loira alargou seu sorriso.

- Barb... – Luiza murmurou com uma voz incrivelmente perigosa fazendo todas a olharem.

- O que foi, Luiza? – perguntou Bárbara fitando com a amiga com bastante precaução.

- Onda você estava depois da festa quando saiu com o Clive? – Luiza soltou como uma bala fazendo as outras fitarem Barb com curiosidade e a morena sorriu misteriosa.

- Quanta curiosidade, Warner – debochou Barb gargalhando fazendo a curiosidade na sala aumentar.

- Desembucha, Barb – mandou Mary quase animada demais na opinião de Bárbara.

- Bem, isso não importa agora, - disse Bárbara com um sorriso malicioso se levantando – o que importa agora é resolver o problema da Lina e eu sei como fazer isso.

- Como? – Pati perguntou curiosa.

- Eles tem que conversar, - disse Bárbara animada – e só há um jeito deles fazerem isso em particular.

- Eu acho que estou entendendo onda você quer chegar – assumiu Leli sorrindo de lado e fazendo Lina engolir em seco.

Os meninos estavam no quarto quando simplesmente ouviram alguém bater na porta, se entreolharam curiosos. Adam foi até a mesma para abri-la e tamanho foi seu susto ao vislumbrar Daniele e Bárbara paradas ali com sorrisos cruéis e com algo escondido atrás delas.

- O que tão fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou curioso, Leli e Barb tentavam simplesmente não fitar o quanto o corpo do rapas era bonito.

- Bem, estamos em missão! – disse Leli sorrindo de lado.

- E ela começa com vocês esvaziando o quarto – disse Bárbara sem receio adentrando no mesmo e sorrindo debochada.

- Ta brincando? – Kevin perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Nunca falamos tão serio na vida – disse Leli sorrindo de lado.

- Bem, eu não tenho nada mais para fazer mesmo... – Ryan se levantou sem animação.

- Você não, Ry, você fica – disse Bárbara sorrindo de lado.

- Espera, vocês duas e o Ryan num quarto, depois não querem que eu tenha pensamentos cruéis – debochou Thomas fazendo Adam girar os olhos e Bárbara rosnar para ele.

- Não vamos ficar, Thomas, - disse Leli calmamente – só precisamos que o Ryan fique para resolver certos problemas com outra pessoa.

- Com quem? – Frank perguntou fitando as meninas com curiosidade.

- Lina! – Barb disse calma fazendo a garota surgir de trás de Leli com os olhos pregados nos pés, uma blusa de moletom rosa bebê, um short jeans curto e os cabelos molhados.

Os meninos engoliram em seco e trocaram olhares preocupados com Ryan, mas assim que receberam o olhar assassino de Bárbara saíram no quarto rapidamente sendo seguidos pelas duas meninas e deixando Liana e Ryan sozinhos no quarto num silencio constrangedor.

Assim que chegaram no salão comunal os rapazes viram as demais meninas sentadas ali, todas com a mesma cara de sono e preocupação de Lina, com exceção de Bárbara, Leli e Luiza, que pareciam incrivelmente ansiosas e animadas. Mary logo correu até Ed.

- E ai? Como foi? – perguntou ela com os olhos correndo sobre todos eles, não só no melhor amigo.

- Calma, pequeno gafanhoto, a luta ainda vai começar – disse Bárbara sorrindo de lado.

- Se ouvirmos gritos vamos subir para salvar a Lina – disse Frank rápido de um modo assustado.

- Se ouvirmos gritos devemos subir para salvar o Ryan isso sim – disse Luiza gargalhando.

- E então, Barb, - Leli perguntou de um modo que só Bárbara parecia entender – como foi com o Clive?

- Ora, Leli, falamos disso outra hora – disse Bárbara sem ao menos olhar para a amiga, mas sorrindo de lado.

- Não, Bárbara, divida com todos nós, quero dizer, não ocorreu nada demais, não é? – perguntou Thomas de um modo incrivelmente sarcástico fazendo Ed engolir em seco.

- Quem disse que não aconteceu nada demais? – Bárbara perguntou sorrindo debochada e fazendo Thomas rosnar baixinho.

- Posso saber o que isso quer dizer, Bárbara Simpson? – ele perguntou com ódio.

- Você deve saber bem o que eu quis dizer, Thomas Russel – debochou Bárbara fazendo Thomas sair de lá pisando fundo e Adam sair correndo atrás dele.

Todos se entreolharam nervosos, Bárbara prendeu a gargalhada e Leli a puxou para um canto afastado da sala, com um sorriso de lado.

- Só me tira uma duvida, - Leli começou baixinho de um modo que só a amiga ouvisse – Você não teve nada com o Clive, não é?

- Claro que não, ele é um ótimo amigo, - disse Bárbara sorrindo de lado – mas é gay. Pedi a ele que me desse um beijo e saísse do salão comigo, ai prometi uma foto do dormitório masculino em troca – Leli prendeu a gargalhando quando Bárbara terminou sorrindo de lado. Era tão obvio.

Lina se via andando de um lado para o outro do dormitório masculino, olhando Ryan sentado na cama, sem camisa, a fitando com atenção. Isso só a deixava ainda mais nervosa. Engoliu em seco, tinha que falar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.

- A gente precisa conversar – ela falou respirando fundo.

- Você já disse isso, umas mil vezes – disse Ryan girando os olhos e deixando a garota ainda mais nervosa.

- Mas é porque a gente precisa, quero dizer, noite passada eu... – Lina começou nervosa – eu bebi demais, eu sai do meu eu, eu não fui eu mesma eu...

- Você não foi uma dama – falou Ryan numa voz carregada de sarcasmo, mas Lina ignorou isso.

- Pois eu não fui mesmo, - assumiu ela nervosa – eu não me comportei adequadamente, isso não devia ter acontecido, eu... eu bebi demais, nunca tinha bebido antes e...

- Você foi livre por meia hora – debochou Ryan se pondo de pé.

- Eu sou livre – disse Lina indignada cruzando os braços e o fitando com o nariz em pé.

- É, com todos os seus protocolos e frescuras, fala serio, Liana, - disse Ryan meio nervoso – você sabe que não é, quero dizer, você passa o tempo todo preocupada com o que os outros vão pensar ou se isso é o que esperavam de você, se isso é o que você esperava de você. Você se cobra demais, se preocupa demais e nunca faz nada o que quer.

- É claro que faço, - ela disse na defensiva – eu só sou cuidadosa com meus atos, sou precavida e...

- Fala serio, você não tem vontade própria, você nunca faz o que realmente quer, não fala o que realmente pensa, quem é você afinal? – perguntou Ryan meio irritado.

- Eu... eu sou Liana Hilton, - ela disse erguendo o nariz – filha de uma linhagem importante, monitora chefe, presidente do corpo de alunos, melhor aluna, eleita três vezes seguidas a mais elegante, fiz aula de bale, boas maneiras, sou a melhor produtora de festas de Hogwarts eu...

- Isso é o que os outros vêem em você, mas quem é você? – perguntou Ryan nervoso – Você é apenas uma garotinha poupada, controlada e que quer dominar tudo, mas na verdade, está apenas com medo.

- Eu não... - ela começou na defensiva – espera, e quem seria você, Ryan? O anti-social problemático!

- Isso é o que você e o resto de Hogwarts vêem, Liana, mas eu sou mais que isso, eu sei o que eu sou, meus amigos sabem e eu sei que você sabe, - disse Ryan serio – eu sou o cara que te beijou noite passada, que você vomitou no sapato, que te carregou até o sofá do salão comunal e dormiu lá para você não ficar sozinha, você, Liana, eu achei que sabia quem era, ontem eu achei, hoje já não sei, hoje eu vejo apenas a mesma Liana que vi toda minha vida, talvez eu estivesse enganado e ontem não passou de um...

- Erro. – ela disse decidida – Ontem foi um erro. Foi um desastre. Foi totalmente inadmissível. Nunca mais vai se repetir. Aquela Lina não existe. Essa sou eu e o ontem deve ser simplesmente esquecido.

- É, você deve está certa, essa é você, Liana Hilton - disse Ryan serio sorrindo triste – vai ver eu estava com a razão, hoje eu sou Ryan Jones e Você Liana Hilton, isso nunca poderia dar certo.

- Eu não teria dito melhor. – disse Lina decididas saindo de lá em passos firmes.

Lina passou pelos amigos no salão comunal que a fitaram com curiosidade, ela seguiu decidida para seu dormitório sem nem olhar para eles. As meninas se entreolharam e fizeram menção de correr atrás dela, mas Pati as impediu, olhou para as amigas com seriedade, balançou a cabeça e seguiu sozinha atrás de Lina.

- Não vão? – Ed perguntou curioso.

- Melhor não, – disse Mary abaixando os olhos e fitando o melhor amigo – mas acho que alguém devia ver como o Ryan está.

- Ele gosta de ficar sozinho – disse Frank dando de ombros, meio sem saber o que fazer.

- Mas não devia gostar – disse Luiza de um modo incrivelmente preocupado.

- Ela ta certa, - disse Leli por fim – vou ver como ele está. – assim a garota simplesmente subiu as escadas do dormitório masculino à procura do amigo.

- Leli, o que faz aqui? – ele perguntou quando ela abriu a porta e o encontrou deitado sozinho no quarto.

- Bem, pode chamar de "O resgate do soldado Ryan". – ela disse sorrindo de lado e fazendo ele rir sem graça – Vim ver como você está. – ela se sentou ao seu lado – E então, como você está?

- Bem, eu acho que você me entende quando digo que há coisas que simplesmente são impossíveis, não é? – ele perguntou sorrindo de leve para a amiga que o olhou com tristeza.

- Vai por mim, eu entendo bem o que quer dizer – ela falou se jogando na cama ao lado dele.

Pati abriu a porta do dormitório para encontrar Lina sentada em sua cama, abraçada a seu panda de pelúcia como uma criança desesperada. Observou-a com atenção, sorriu triste e seguiu para seu lado, se sentou com ela na cama para ver melhor suas mãos que tremiam nervosas e seus olhos com lagrimas que ela obviamente nunca derramaria.

- E então, foi tão ruim assim? – Pati perguntou sorrindo de leve para a amiga tristonha.

- Foi pior que isso – Liana assumiu fitando Pati com nervosismo.

- Quer me contar? – Pati perguntou e Lina balançou a cabeça negativamente fazendo a morena rir de leve – Imaginei! Então, quer falar alguma coisa?

- Só quero perguntar uma coisa! – Lina começou – Eu sou poupada?

- A mais poupada de todas! – disse Pati sorrindo de leve.

- Sou controlada? – Lina perguntou mais uma vez.

- Como eu nunca vi ninguém ser – disse Pati rindo.

- Eu quero dominar tudo? – Lina perguntou mais uma vez fitando Pati com nervosismo.

- O tempo todo – disse Pati prendendo o riso e dessa vez arrancando um leve sorriso de Lina.

- E eu estou assustada? – Lina perguntou em fim, fazendo Pati olhá-la com curiosidade.

- Isso é você quem deve me dizer, você está assustada, Liana Hilton? – Pati perguntou seria, mas com um leve sorriso confiante.

- Indiscutivelmente – assumiu a garota deixando as lagrimas caírem e se abraçando com a amiga.

**Na:/ Charaaaaaaaaam, e aqui está mais um emocionante cap da nossa adorada fic, primeiramente eu gostaria de agradecer a Luh, que fez a capa de A Nova Era VI, JÁ QUE NINGUEM MAIS FEZ, ta no profile, ta linda, chorei de emoção com ela! E antes que me perguntem, sim, essa fic tem um vilão do mal, então aguardem que uma hora ele aparece.**

**Herica:**** pois é, todos amamos a nossa Lina bêbada, ela devia ficar assim constantemente, mas se fosse assim ela me matava, então nem rola :D**

**Leli:**** fofa, aguarde, que o cap Leli e Adam é tudo de bom, então com ele sob controle e não escrito, porque eu parei essa fic meio que no cap 10 e tou em crise pra continuar :P então tenha fé na minha maldade absoluta.**

**Barb:**** meu pequeno gafanhoto, você não sabe o que lhe aguarda, eu tenho planos malévolos para o FUTURO de vocês nessa fic, hehe, é só aguardar mais uma mortezinha ali e um estresse aqui que o vilão chega pra piorar tudo, aha, eu amo isso ^^**

**Mary:**** Eu se fosse você não bateria na Luiza agora, tem coisas bem piores vindo para a senhorita e eu só digo que sua querida Lu pode lhe ajudar, então trate ela bem ^^**

**Lina:**** er... oi? Vai me matar? Comer meu útero? Ta, eu sei, fui má, até eu sei disso, mas nem liga o próximo é pior e nem é com tu pra sofrer, então guenta ai que quanto mais drama mais fofa é a reconciliação, né? NÃO ME MATAAAAAAAA!**

**Lloiza: ****Eu já disse que amei a capa, pois é, eu amei fatãããão, ficou tri linda, quase choro com ela ^^ aaaaaaaaaaaadorei ^^**

**Todos:**** Bem, crianças, é isso, não fiquem tristes pela Lina ter se dado mal nesse cap, no próximo vai ser outra pessoa, depois outra e outra e assim por diante ^^ adoro tortura! Beijos :* cambio desligo**


	11. Capitulo 9

_**Capitulo 9**_

Alguns dias se passaram e Thomas se via andando mal humorado pelos corredores, estava de saco cheio de Barbara, principalmente ultimamente que ele em fim reparou o quanto ela era próxima daquele cornival filho da mãe e que lhe parecia meio... meio estranho para ser verdade. Ele lhe olhava estranho, mas devia ser por causa da garota. Thomas não sabia bem.

Só que enquanto ele andava sozinho pelos corredores foi rapidamente segurado pelo professor de historia, o Sr. Clunis, um anão meio desajeitado e que não parecia saber andar em seu próprio tamanho. Ele parou respirando ofegante e com as mãos nos joelhos, diante do rapaz.

- Posso ajudar, professor? – perguntou Thomas nada animado.

- Acabamos de receber uma carta urgente do seu pai, Sr. Russel, parece importante – disse o professor indicando o papel.

Thomas olhou para a carta meio incerto, o que podia ser tão importante que seu pai enviaria para o colégio para chegar mais rápido? Não tinha sentido. Abriu a carta com cuidado deixando que as informações entrassem no seu cérebro como uma bomba.

Adam se via andando pelos jardins com Pati e Frank, era incrível como ele se sentia segurando vela com eles dois por perto, riu de leve enquanto eles falavam de algo como o direito dos elfos ou coisa do tipo. Foi ai que viu Leli vindo em sua direção, como um raio de luz num dia chuvoso, sorriu de orelha a orelha ao vê-la, não sabia o que, mas aquela garota tinha um poder estranho sobre ele.

- Adam, - ela disse com aquela voz incrivelmente melodiosa – a diretora Monique diz que precisa urgentemente falar com você.

O garoto deu de ombros sem entender bem o que ela podia querer com ele, mas foi logo se afastando deixando Leli com Frank e Pati, dava para ver pela cara dela que ela não estava nenhum pouco interessada no caso dos elfos domésticos ou coisa do tipo.

Lina se via sentada no salão comunal da grifinoria ao lado de Barb e Luiza, a loirinha tagarelava loucamente com Kevin ali ao lado e Barbara falava mal de Thomas pela milésima vez naquele dia, mas Lina nem ao menos prestava atenção, ela não conseguia tirar os olhos de Ryan, sentado na outra ponta do salão com Mary e Ed. Ela desviou os olhos ao ver que ele percebera seu olhar e tentou prestar atenção no que Barb dizia.

- E ta para nascer ser mais despreocupado com os outros que Thomas Russel – disse Barbara decidida.

Foi nesse exato momento que Thomas entrou correndo como um louco no salão comunal, os cabelos sempre perfeitamente arrumados estavam totalmente assanhados, ele suava loucamente, respirava ofegante, os olhos que sempre estavam calmos ou debochados agora parecia desesperados e corriam pelo lugar loucamente. Todos se entreolharam surpresos, ninguém nunca o havia visto assim.

- CADÊ O ADAM? – ele perguntou desesperado, de um modo louco que não parecia de Thomas Russel.

- Ele foi na diretoria, - disse Leli surgindo atrás dele calma, porem surpresa com o estado de Thomas – ela o chamou, parecia urgente, mas não sei dizer o que está acontecendo.

- Essa não! – Thomas começou desesperado empurrando Leli e começando a correr mais uma vez.

Adam se via sentado na cadeira da sala da diretora, ela estava parada diante dele, com aqueles olhos verdes oliva lhe fitando de um modo estranho. Ela parecia tentar tirar coragem para falar o que tinha de falar. Respirou fundo e o olhou mais uma vez.

- Sr. Trent, eu acabei de receber uma carta do st. Mungos e... – a diretora começou.

- Alguma coisa aconteceu com a minha mãe? – Adam perguntou esbugalhando os olhos.

- Ela deixou o hospital, - disse a diretora seria – alegando que preferia ficar em casa e...

- A senhora quer que eu a convença a voltar para o hospital, não é? Minha mãe é muito cabeça dura – disse Adam girando os olhos.

- Não, Sr. Trent, o st. Mungos alegou não ter culpa nem responsabilidades por sua mãe e... – Monique respirou fundo e olhou para o garoto – e quando foram no dia seguinte entregar o resto das coisas dela na sua casa ela estava... bem, Sr. Trent, eles a encontraram inconsciente na sala de sua casa.

- Mas... ela está bem agora, não é? – Adam perguntou meio nervoso, em fim entendendo a gravidade daquilo tudo.

- Sr. Trent... – ela começou de um modo incrivelmente triste – sua mãe, a senhora Katherine Bass Trent faleceu ontem ao crepúsculo e...

- Minha mãe... – Adam começou.

- Sinto muito, Sr. Trent – disse a diretora o fitando com carinho.

- Eu não... – Adam começou se levantando rápido demais.

- Sr. Trent, por favor... – ela começou, mas Adam parecia nem ao menos lhe ouvir.

Ele apenas começou a se afastar lentamente, abriu a porta no mesmo instante em que Thomas ia entrar, ele lhe olhou de um modo incrivelmente desesperado.

- Adam, cara...- Thomas começou tentando segurar o amigo que apenas o empurrou sem ao menos o olhar.

Adam apenas olhou para Thomas de um modo meio desesperado e começou a correr para longe do amigo. Leli e os outros vinham correndo em direção a Thomas, ele olhava o lugar onde antes o melhor amigo estava e simplesmente caiu no chão de joelhos, o rosto dobrado em desespero e puxando os cabelos nervoso, o primeiro a notar o que estava acontecendo foi Kevin, que deixou o queixo cair.

- O Adam... – Kevin começou nervoso.

- É – Thomas disse escondendo o rosto com as mãos como se para conter o desespero.

- A mãe dele... – Kevin continuou ainda sem acreditar direito no que estava acontecendo.

- Foi – disse Thomas em fim exibindo o rosto mais que transtornado, seus olhos cheios de lagrimas que ele parecia não querer deixar cair.

- Vamos atrás dele! – disse Frank decidido começando a correr com os demais garotos, deixando apenas Thomas para trás.

- Barb, - Leli começou sem conseguir falar direito – fica com o Thomas até ele se acalmar, nós vamos atrás dos garotos, atrás do Adam, temos que fazer alguma coisa.

Barbara se viu sozinha num corredor vazio com Thomas, ele de joelho no chão, desesperada e nervoso. Ela colocou a mão com cuidado no ombro dele, o rapaz estava tremendo, viu uma lagrimas solitária cair dos olhos do rapaz. Não pode fazer outra coisa se não se ajoelhas ao lado dele e o abraças com força, deixando que Thomas chorasse em seus braços, tava na cara que as coisas estavam ficando complicadas.

Adam corria feito louco para os jardins num desespero fora do normal, foi enquanto ele corria que ele sentiu alguém pular em cima dele e o segurar com força. Era Ed, os outros vinham correndo logo atrás dele e as meninas não ficavam muito longe dali. Ele tentou se soltar, mas Ed era bem mais forte e maior que ele.

- ME SOLTA – Adam berrou loucamente.

- VOCÊ TEM QUE SE ACALMAR – Ed berrou ainda segurando o amigo com toda a força.

- EU NÃO QUERO ME ACALMAR – gritou Adam totalmente descontrolado.

- Adam, cara... – Ryan começou incerto.

- NENHUM DE VOCÊS SABE O QUE EU TOU PASSANDO – berrou Adam ainda nervoso.

- Mas somos seus amigos, Adam – disse Frank serio.

- EU SÓ QUERO FICAR SOZINHO! – gritava Adam fora de si.

- MAS NÃO VAI! – berrou Kevin surpreendendo a todos – SOMOS SEUS AMIGOS E ENQUANTO ESTIVERMOS AQUI VOCÊ NÃO VAI FICAR SOZINHO!

- Coop? – Frank perguntou pasmo.

- A gente ta aqui, Adam, nos bons e nos maus momentos, você querendo ou não, a gente não vai a lugar algum – disse Kevin serio.

- Eu... – Adam começou, Ed lhe soltando lentamente e sorrindo triste para ele. – Eu não sei o que fazer.

- Nenhum de nós sabe, - disse Leli se ajoelhando ao lado dele – mas vamos ficar com você.

Adam abraçou a garota com força e começou a chorar loucamente e gritar desesperado em seus braços, logo Ed colocou a Mao no ombro do garoto, Kevin se ajoelhou ao seu lado e fez o mesmo, os outros se aproximaram mais dele como um voto de confiança. Logo ele viu Thomas se aproximando, com os olhos cheios de lagrimas e ao lado de Barb.

Adam se soltou de Leli e dos outros com cuidado, se levantou e viu Thomas se aproximando meio nervoso,eles trocaram um longo olhar nervoso e cheio de lagrimas e antes que alguém pudesse falar qualquer coisa os dois melhores amigos se abraçavam com força e com um apoio que talvez ninguém mais ali pudesse dar.

Alguns dias depois, eles se viam no cemitério de bruxos. Mary observava a tudo com os olhos cheios de atenção. Ela pode ver Barb ao lado de Thomas, ele tinha o olhar pousado no melhor amigo que estava do seu outro lado junto com Leli, ela que por sua vez segurava a Mao de Adam com força enquanto os olhos dele apenas corriam perdidos pelo nada, como se tentassem entender. Lina não estava muito longe dali, com os olhos cheios d'água com Kevin e Luiza ao seu lado tentando lhe acalmar. Ed estava ao lado de Mary, lhe segurando a mãe com força e lhe passando confiança. Ryan não estava muito longe deles, tinha o olhar pregado no mago que realizava a cerimônia, era bem diferente de qualquer coisa que ele já vira.

O mago falava belas palavras enquanto segurava uma pequena caixa preta com algumas flores douradas estampadas em alto relevo. O mago segurava a caixa com cuidado e ia aos poucos soltando o pé que havia ali dentro. O pó que Adam sabia antes ter sido sua mãe. Eram suas cinzas, o ultimo vestígio dela.

Assim que a cerimônia acabou Adam viu algumas pessoas que ele nem ao menos tinha visto na vida lhe darem os pêsames, ainda segurava a mão de Leli com força e tinha Thomas do seu outro lado lhe dando apoio. Foi ai que a cara de Thomas se fechou instantaneamente ao ver o homem alto, serio, de cabelos escuros e olhos da mesma cor, ele olhou para o pai meio sem jeito, Adam apenas lhe fitou calmamente.

- Olá Sr. Russel – disse Adam calmamente.

- Adam, eu sinto muito por tudo isso... – dizia o Sr. Frederick Russel, pai de Thomas.

- Não é sua culpa, Sr. Russel, minha mãe sempre foi cabeça dura, ela não voltaria para aquele hospital nem a força! – disse Adam serio – Mas agradeço sua ajuda de qualquer modo.

- Eu juro que se pudesse fazer algo eu... – o Sr. Russel ia dizendo de um modo meio nervoso.

- Eu sei senhor Russel – disse Adam serio.

- E você, Thomas? Como está? – o pai perguntou fitando Thomas com seriedade.

- Bem – disse Thomas de um modo frio e sem grandes emoções.

- Certo, Adam, seria bom se você passasse em sua casa e ajeitasse as coisas por lá, só separasse os documentos e tudo mais que pode deixar que eu cuido – disse o Sr. Russel serio saindo e deixando Adam e Thomas para trás.

Leli se via agora parada diante de uma casa em tons bege e com um telhado marrom avermelhado. A casa não era muito grande, mas razoável, havia algumas heras sobre a fronte da casa e um jardim com cara de mal cuidado, mas que parecia que um dia havia sido belo na frente. Ela se via seguindo Adam e Thomas rumo a porta da casa. A porta da casa de Adam.

Ele abriu o lugar meio incerto para ver a casa meio bagunçada, com coisas jogadas e uma grande quantidade de correspondência no chão. Leli pode ver Adam e Thomas com um ar extremamente nostálgico, ela viu os dois meio incertos do que saber.

- Eu posso ver os documentos que o pai do Thomas falou, - disse Leli calmamente – vocês dois podem esperar ai e...

Leli pode ver que eles não pareciam capazes de fazer diferente, por isso apenas subiu as escadas meio sem jeito a procura de algum cômodo que lhe parecesse um escritório.

Thomas e Adam se fitaram por alguns segundos então Adam começou a andar pela casa, com Thomas em seus calcanhares, rumo a sala onde uma cadeira azul bebê grande e fofa, uma poltrona, estava ali no canto, tão perfeita quanto ele se lembrava, intocada, o lugar onde sua mãe ficava sempre, onde ele lembrava dela rindo e falando casualidades, como era possível ver aquela cadeira e saber que sua mãe nunca mais estaria lá? Não parecia justo!

- Ela... ela ficava ai – disse Thomas com uma voz meio chorosa.

- Eu sei – disse Adam meio sem jeito.

- Adam, - Thomas começou serio – desde que eu te conheci, eu tinha uns cinco anos ou coisa assim, sua mãe trabalhava lá em casa e... nós ficamos como irmãos. Meu pai trabalhava e trabalha demais e sua mãe sempre cuidou de mim, o pouco de dignidade que me resta foi ela quem me ensinou. Eu perdi minha mãe biológica no dia em que nasci, não lembro dela, mas se me perguntarem como uma mãe deve ser, eu diria igual a tia Kate. Ela foi a mãe que eu nunca tive, então, eu não sei se você sabe, mas me dói muito saber que ela não...

- Eu sei, Thomas, eu sei – disse Adam com os olhos cheios de lagrimas fitando o amigo com um pesar fora do normal.

Eles retornaram a Hogwarts e as coisas pareciam estar se ajeitando, quer dizer, mais ou menos, Ryan e Lina ainda nem se falavam, Barb parecia meio incerta com Thomas, eles não brigavam mais, mas também nem ao menos se falavam direito, Thomas apenas a olhava de um modo estranho ultimamente, Luiza e Kevin pareciam ainda mais inseparáveis, assim como Mary e Ed, Pati e Frank então nem se falava, e Leli parecia não desgrudar de Adam, lhe dando apoio e ele já parecia até melhor para quem havia perdido a mãe. Mas as coisas pareciam ainda não terem se ajeitado.

Mary se via andando distraída pelos corredores quando uma enorme coruja negra de bico vermelho entrou pela janela num voou certeiro e pousou na janela ao seu lado. Bufou. Era Kupt, a coruja do ministério, aquilo parecia coisa de sua mãe. Tirou o pergaminho que estava preso em sua pata fazendo a coruja atear vôo em seguida.

Leli havia largado Adam um pouco com Thomas, eles precisavam ficar um pouco juntos, coisa de melhor amigo. Então se via andando pelos jardins vazios e meio que encobertos por uma nevoa assustadora. Ela sentiu um calafrio naquele cenário macabro, ele parecia lhe levar para um pesadelo que ela fugira por tanto e tanto tempo. Sentiu um aperto no peito ao ouvir o vento soprar em seu ouvido aquele som que ela tanto lembrava, o tic e tac do relógio. Seu coração acelerou, o tempo estava acabando, ela sabia, só tentava fugir da realidade. Correu tentando fugir do que parecia lhe seguir. O vento parecia lhe seguir.

Acabou por esbarrar em Mary, seus olhos se esbugalharam ao ver os pequenos olhinhos meigos e doces de Mary cheios de lagrimas. Ela parecia desesperada ao pular em seus braços. Leli a abraçou, meio sem entender do que se tratava.

- Mary, o que houve? – Leli perguntou curiosa.

- Minha mãe, Leli, minha mãe, ela que estragar tudo! – disse Mary a abraçando.

- O que...? – Leli começou meio sem jeito.

- Olhe, Leli, olhe – disse Mary em prantos exibindo o pergaminho já meio molhado pelas lagrimas.

Leli pegou o papel com curiosidade, sentia um cheiro doce em volta da carta e viu a caligrafia caprichada e fina desenhar as letras. Ela começou a ler baixinho, para si mesma, engolindo cada palavra com preocupação.

"_Mary, querida,_

_Tenho noticias maravilhosas para lhe dar. Preparativos para seu futuro, minha querida. O seu futuro se chama COOPER. KEVIN COOPER. Lembra dele, não é? São amigos ainda? Menino adorável, de família rica, amigos meus. Falei com a mãe dele, pessoa adorável por sinal, combinamos tudo. Seria perfeito juntas as familiar, não é? Me entende? Sim, querida, você vai CASAR. Melhor ainda, casar com Kevin Cooper. Seu pai implicou um pouco de inicio, mas sabe que eu consigo fazer ele mudar de idéia facilmente, então, flor, se prepare pois no fim do mês teremos O CASAMENTO DO SECULO, MEU AMOR! Isso mesmo, mamãe já está organizando tudo para você, arrumarei um modo de te tirar daí para escolhermos seu vestido, querida, seus irmão vão ficar lindos de terno, prepare-se, Maroca, você logo mais será Mary Claire Josephine Stone Cooper!_

_Beijinhos, mamãe"_

- Ela... – Leli começou incerta – ela ta brincando, certo?

- Não, Felícia Stone não brinca – disse Mary com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

- E o Kevin? Ele já sabe? - Leli perguntou pasma.

- Acho que não, eu vi a mãe dele hoje cedo em Hogwarts, deve ter vindo da a noticia ao vivo – disse Mary abraçando Leli com ainda mais força.

- Merlin amado, isso não é bom – disse Leli abraçando a amiga com força.

Thomas se via andando com Adam pelos corredores, pondo em ordem os pensamentos e as dores que em fim estavam sendo cicatrizadas quando ele viu. Barbara Simpson. Ela andava em passos calmos por ali ao lado daquele cornival tosco, Clive num sei lá das quantas, os dois cheios de sorrisos e conversinhas aos cochichos, aquilo lhe encheu com uma raiva que ele nem sabia que tinha.

- Ta tudo bem, Thomas? – Adam perguntou pasmo.

- Ta, um minuto, tenho que arrumar umas coisas – disse Thomas respirando fundo e seguindo para onde os dois estavam.

- Thomas Russel? – ele ouviu a voz meio sem jeito do garoto ao lado de Barbara.

- Olá, Russel, posso ajudar? – perguntou Barb de um modo incrivelmente cínico.

- Pode! – rosnou Thomas furioso.

Barb não soube bem como tudo aquilo aconteceu, só viu Thomas acertar um murro certeiro no rosto de Clive e puxar Barbara para um beijo intenso e cheio de uma paixão que Barb simplesmente não conseguiu fugir, mas tudo não durou muito antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa ou sequer fugir daquilo, Thomas já havia a largado, sorrindo de um modo estranho e se afastando dali, com um Adam que gargalhava, deixando uma Barb pasma e um Clive nocauteado para trás.

**Na:/ Bem crianças eu sei que tava devendo com a demora e pá, eu sou uma péssima autora, mas vocês ainda me amam? Bem, eu realmente sinto muito, mas esse cap foi super super dali eu! Bye people! **

**Paulinha:**** Sumida, o Ryan é mesmo um fofo, ah e a Lina sabe? Eu não sei disso ainda não :P tou pensando no caso HEHE**

**Nane:**** Sim, torturar os personagens é lindo e eu amo fazer isso! hehe!**

**Mary:**** Que comece a tortura na Mary, hehe, vai você vai sobreviver, não entra em crise, eu sou o Maximo! Ai vaiiiiii, você sabe que eu te amo, você vai sobreviver a isso!**

**Leli:**** Ah não, nem comece com a chantagem contra as pessoas que não querem me matar! Isso é feio, tipo tentar botar os meus fãs contra mim, por isso eu te castigo nesse cap, ta, não tu, mas teu par, HAHA! NÃO ME MATAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Herica:**** Eu demoro mais posto, foi mals a demora, mas é que ta super difícil fazer isso, tou me esforçando, mas é muita coisa pra uma Bruna só :P**

**Barbara: ****E então? O que tem a me dizer? Um BRU VOCÊ É O MAXIMO, dá pro gasto :P**

**Lloiza:**** serio? Foi difícil achar foto de Chris Evans? Puts, isso é um absurdo. Ah e num fique com ciúme, você vai ter um cap bem você em breve, enquanto isso atazane os outros ^^**

**Lina:**** super desculpa amiga por ter te torturado e tudo mais, mas não se preocupe, as coisas vão ser lindas no futuro, MAYBE, hehe, ah e não me mata, relaxa, tudo vai acontecer! Ah e sorry pelo seu aniversario, sobre não postar, mas eu vou pedir desculpa com esse super cap :D **

**Todos:**** AAAAAAAAAAAAAH, SORRY PELA DEMORA! AH E O CAP É PARA A LINA, JÁ QUE PERDI O N IVER DELA, PARABÉÉÉNS AMIGA :D**


	12. Capitulo 10

_**Capitulo 10**_

Leli se via andando com Mary pelos corredores, a segunda meio desesperada, quando em fim viram quem queria. Kevin saia da sala da diretora com a maior cara de defunto que elas já viram, ele estava mais branco que nunca e ao ver Mary pareceu piorar.

- Você já sabe? – Mary perguntou com a voz ainda meio tremula com a noticia do casamento.

- Acabei de saber! – assumiu Kevin meio perdido – Mas, Mary, eu juro que não tenho nada a ver com isso e...

- Nós sabemos, Kevin – disse Leli rapidamente fazendo Mary concordar com a cabeça.

- Mas... o que a gente pode fazer agora? – Mary perguntou olhando esperançosa para Kevin.

- Vocês eu não sei, mas eu vou aproveitar minha cabeça enquanto o Ed ainda não sabe dessa historia – disse Kevin pondo a mão no pescoço e engolindo em seco fazendo Mary cair no choro mais uma vez e Leli bater a mão na testa enquanto Kevin ainda apertava o próprio pescoço.

Barb por sua vez acabava de abrir a porta do dormitório feminino para encontrar Lina sentada lendo um livro e Luiza deitada em as cama com fones de ouvido, ela olhou ao redor.

- Onde está a Mary? – perguntou Barb.

- Sumiu, deve ta com o Ed – disse Lina sem tirar os olhos do livro em suas mãos.

- E a Leli? – perguntou Barb mais uma vez, com uma voz meio perdida e indiferente.

- Sei lá, deve estar com o Adam, eles dois não desgrudam mais – disse Lina ainda sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- Ah, e a Pati, onde se meteu? – Barb perguntou mais uma vez de modo indiferente.

- Aquela lá deve ta com o Frank, que pergunta boba – disse Lina bufando em tédio.

- Ah ta... – começou Barb olhando ao redor, respirou fundo e começou – !

- MERLIN REENCARNADO, O QUE DIABOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? HOGWARTS ESTÁ PEGANDO FOGO? A SUMMER FOI ELEITA RAINHA DO MUNDO? PAPAI NOEL NÃO VEM? – Luiza começou desesperada jogando os fones longe e olhando nervosa para a Barbara que berrava desesperada.

- Barbara, pelo amor de Morgana, o que diabos está acontecendo? – Lina perguntou largando o livro e correndo até a amiga.

- É O FIM DO MUNDO! – gritou Barb desesperada se jogando na cama – Nada mais faz sentido.

- Ai meu Merlin, a Summer virou rainha do mundo MESMO? – perguntou Luiza pasma correndo até a amiga.

- Não – choramingou Barb olhando para o teto.

- Rainha de Londres? – arriscou Luiza mais uma vez fazendo Lina girar os olhos categoricamente.

- Não – choramingou Barb mais uma vez encobrindo o rosto com o travesseiro.

- Quem sabe rainha de Hogwarts? – tentou Luiza sorrindo de lado e fazendo Barb berrar algum palavrão que foi abafado pelo travesseiro – Eu acho que ela disse rainha do baile de inverno, me diz que não é isso, Barb!

- Ai por Merlin, Luiza, cala a matraca! – mandou Lina empurrando a loirinha para a cama – Barb, respira e diz o que ta pegando.

- O Russel – choramingou Barb se sentando e fitando a amiga em total desespero.

- Ai, por que eu ainda pergunto? – questionou-se Luiza fazendo Lina bufar – O que aconteceu dessa vez? Ele te chamou de vaca? Vesga? Ou simplesmente saiu com siamesas outra vez?

- Hei, eu não sou vesga – disse Barb ofendida.

- Nem vaca – disse Lina girando os olhos.

- Não, mas com certeza não sou vesga – disse Barb ofendida cruzando os braços e fazendo Lina bufar mais uma vez.

- Merlin, por que me castiga? – perguntou Lina dramática – Por favor, Barb, dá para ter foco e dizer o que ta pegando?

- Bem, o Russel... ele... ele deu um murro no Clive e... – Barbara começou nervosa.

- Merlin do céu, o Clive nunca mais lava o rosto – gargalhou Luiza fazendo Lina olhar feio para ela.

- E tem mais – disse Barbara meio tímida.

- AI MERLIN, Barb, me diz que ele não encostou em você – começou Lina desesperada.

- Bem, ele meio que encostou – começou Barb sem jeito começando a corar violentamente.

- COMO É? – Luiza perguntou se levantando furiosa – ELE BATEU EM VOCÊ?

- Não, claro que não... – Barb começou corando ainda mais ao ver os olhares curiosos das amigas – ele meio que... me beijou!

Ocorreu um silencio instantâneo onde Lina e Luiza apenas fitavam Barbara como se ela fosse louca, em seguida trocaram olhares cúmplices e caíram numa gargalhada incontrolável.

- Qual é a graça? É tudo verdade – berrou Barb ofendida.

- A gente sabe – disse Luiza ainda rindo.

- Então por que estão rindo? – Barbra perguntou cruzando os braços sem entender.

- Porque já não era sem tempo – disse Lina gargalhando mais ainda e fazendo Barb bufar.

Pati se via sentada debaixo de uma arvore com Frank, ele falava alguma besteira sobre quadribol, mas ela nem prestava atenção, apenas olhava para ele, era engraçado, ele estava tentando lhe impressionar, nunca se imaginou naquela situação, ainda mais com um cara como Fank.

- Ai Pati, desculpa, eu devo estar te entediando – Frank começou corando de leve.

- Não, imagina, eu não entendo nada, mas você falando parece imensamente interessante – disse Patrícia rindo.

- Sabe, você é incrível, a maioria das pessoas não tem muita paciência para meu vicio por quadribol – disse Frank corando de leve e meio sem jeito com sigo mesmo.

- Eu não me importo, de verdade, você é tão apaixonado por isso que chega a ser meio fascinante – disse Pati rindo de leve.

- Sabe o que é ainda mais fascinante? – ele perguntou sorrindo de lado, ela negou com a cabeça – Seu sorriso.

- AH, Frank – Pati começou corando violentamente.

Frank tocou a face da garota com cuidado, tirou uma mecha de cabelo que cobria seus olhos e começou a se aproximar lentamente dela. Pati sentiu seu rosto queimar e seu coração bater desesperadamente, tudo aconteceu muito rápido, uma hora via os olhos de Frank se fechando e a boca dee estando cada segundo mais próxima da sua e na outra...

- !

Ela pode ver o loiro se afastar dela lentamente com a maior cara de assassino psicopata possível, Pati prendeu o riso e se afastou lentamente. Ela pode ver Frank se virar para Kevin que vinha correndo desesperado em sua direção com Mary e Leli em seus calcanhares.

- Às vezes eu tenho vontade de matar você, Coop – rosnou Frank assim que o amigo chegou ofegante.

- Não precisa, o Ed, já vai me matar – disse Kevin desesperado fazendo Mary aumentar o bico e prender o choro.

- Mary, o que ta pegando? – Pati perguntou se levantando e se aproximando da amiga abraçada em Leli.

- Por que o Ed ia te matar, Coop? – perguntou Frank fitando o amigo com curiosidade.

- Bem simples, porque eu e a Mary vamos nos casar – disse Kevin desesperado fazendo Mary chorar mais ainda e Frank e Patrícia trocarem olhares surpresos.

Ed se via com Ryan no salão comunal da grifinoria, Ryan andava meio distante ultimamente, obviamente por causa de Lina, e Ed se via na obrigação de não deixá-lo sozinho, mas parecia difícil ajudar alguém que nem ao menos queria falar sobre o assunto.

- Qual é, Ry, você não pode ficar emburrado pelo resto da vida – disse Ed preocupado.

- Eu fui emburrado minha vida inteira, Ed, então senta ai e assiste – disse Ryan sem animação.

- Sabe, você é muito chato – disse Ed girando os olhos.

- Pois é – disse Ryan sem qualquer expressão.

- Mas é meu amigo e eu não vou deixar você se matar por causa de uma besteira como essa – disse Ed decidido.

- E se eu não quiser ajuda? – perguntou Ryan bufando.

- Você vai ter assim mesmo! – disse Ed sorrindo confiante e fazendo Ryan bufar – E ai, por que não começa falando sobre você e a Lina?

- Não existe Eu e Liana, ta legal! – rosnou Ryan meio violento e sem paciência.

- E por que não existe? – perguntou Ed sorrindo de lado – Sabe, você devia falar o que sente para ela!

- Olha quem ta falando! – rosnou Ryan furioso –Você é apaixonado pelo Mary desde que eu te conheço e nunca falou nada para ela, só fica bancando o melhor amigo e não diz a ela que sente algo mais por ela. Então, Ed, não venha com esse papo para cima de mim, antes você cria vergonha na cara e vai falar para ela o que sente, lutar por ela ou sei lá o que, assim que você fizer isso, ai sim você vem falar comigo, beleza?

Ed viu o amigo se levantar e saiu de lá meio irritado. Ele não se irritou pelo que Ryan disse, primeiramente porque sabia que Ryan estava irritado e segundo porque sabia que ele estava certo, ele bancando o experiente e nunca havia nem falado para Mary o que realmente sentia, talvez Ryan estivesse certo e estivesse na hora de falar o que sentia por Mary.

Barb olhava emburrada para as amigas que estavam em fim parando de rir. Lina ao notar a cara emburrada da amiga e sentiu uma nova vontade de rir, mas se controlou e bateu em Luiza para ela fazer o mesmo.

- Expliquem agora – disse Barbara mal humorada.

- Fala serio, Barb, todo mundo esperava que isso fosse acontecer uma hora ou outra – disse Luiza rindo.

- Eu discordo, nós dois vivíamos brigando e... – Barbra começou na defensiva e corando.

- E vivem juntos – cantarolou Luiza.

- Alem das crises de ciúme constante - continuou Lina calmamente.

- Eu não tenho ciúmes do Russel – argumentou Barbara meio furiosa.

- Isso é o que você diz... – cantarolou Luiza mais uma vez fazendo Barb olhar feio para ela.

- Eu... dá para vocês levarem isso a serio? – resmungou Barbara fazendo as duas rirem mais – Calem a boca e vão chamar a Pati, só ela me entende, pelo menos ela não vai rir de mim, eu acho.

- Tudo bem, eu vou atrás da Pati, mas relaxa, ta legal? – riu Luiza saindo de lá deixando uma Lina gargalhando e uma Barb mal humorada.

Luiza se viu descendo as escadas do dormitório feminino, assim que chegou ao salão comunal da grifinoria viu Ed se por de pé de um modo incrivelmente decidido. Ela sorriu para ele.

- Hei, garotão, vou atrás da Pati, imagino que você vai atrás da Mary, então vamos procurar juntos – disse Luiza sem perguntar puxando Ed pelo braço o fazendo rir de leve.

Kevin acabara de explicar para Pati e Frank sobre o seu "casamento" com Mary, a garota já parara de chorar e se encontrava abraçada com Leli, Frank ouvia a tudo de um modo incrivelmente pasmo, sem saber direito o que dizer.

- Vocês têm algum plano? – foi à única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer, pois só lhe vinha à cabeça a imagem de Ed enforcando Kevin.

- Nem idéia, - assumiu Mary – quando minha mãe coloca algo na cabeça é difícil tirar.

- Já tentou falar com seus irmãos? – perguntou Kevin nervoso.

- Não vai adiantar, na melhor das hipóteses eles matam o Kevin – disse Mary seria.

- Não gosto dessa hipótese – disse Kevin engolindo em seco.

- Calma, gente, temos que pensar juntos, tem que haver um meio – disse Pati pensativa.

- Mas e se não tiver um meio? – perguntou Leli fitando a todos com curiosidade.

- Bem, ai eu acho que você vai ser a Sra. Coop, Mary – disse Frank meio sem jeito.

- Como é?

Todos se viraram no mesmo instante para fitarem um Ed surgido sabe-se Merlin de onde com uma Luiza pasma ao seu lado. Os dois olhavam para os amigos com uma cara de interrogação, mas logo a cara de interrogação de Ed foi substituída por uma cara de irritação fora do normal. Começando a sair de lá em passos firmes.

- Ed... – Mary começou fazendo menção de se levantar e ir atrás dele, mas foi impedida por Kevin.

- Deixa que eu vou – disse Kevin engolindo em seco e saindo atrás do amigo que saiu de lá furioso.

Frank ficou ali parado observando seu melhor amigo sair correndo atrás de Ed, pode ver Luiza ainda parada observando Mary com um olhar distante e meio perdida em seus próprios pensamentos. O loiro não pode fazer outra coisa se não se levantar e começar a correr atrás de Kevin que já estava bem a frente, foi logo seguido pelas garotas.

- ED! – Kevin berrou fazendo o amigo para de costas para ele, Kevin foi se aproximando – Cara, por favor, a gente precisa conversar para eu poder esclarecer tudo e...

Kevin foi rapidamente interrompido pelo punho de Ed que atingiu seu rosto bem em cheio.

- Ta, eu merecia isso, mas você precisa entender que... – Kevin continuou tentando ignorar a dor.

- Eu vou te matar, Kevin – rosnou Ed pulando em cima de Kevin e fazendo o garoto berrar loucamente.

Logo, sabe-se lá de onde, surgiu Adam e Thomas que começaram a tentar segurar Ed, Ryan também não demorou a aparecer em fim dominando Ed, Frank logo chegou sendo seguido das meninas e puxando Kevin para longe de Ed.

- Eu tou vendo minha vida passar diante de meus olhos – dizia Kevin dramático fazendo Frank girar os olhos.

- Dá para alguém me dizer o que ta acontecendo aqui? – Ryan perguntou gritando enquanto segurava Ed.

- A Mary e o Kevin vão casar – foi Luzia que disse numa voz incrivelmente indiferente.

- COMO É? – Adam e Thomas perguntaram ao mesmo tempo enquanto Ed tentava se soltar de Ryan.

- Bem, é uma historia longa, mas resumindo o Ed soube de mau jeito e quer matar o Kevin – disse Leli rapidamente.

- Pera, então me explica, Ed, o que te dá o direito de matar o Kevin? Você nem ao menos namora a Mary ou coisa assim, certo? – Thomas começou fazendo todos o olharem como se fosse louco.

- Thomas... – Adam repreendeu.

- O Thomas ta certo, - rosnou Ed se soltando irritado – o que eu estava pensando? Eu não tenho nada haver com isso, espero que sejam felizes... – ele começou a se afastar e todos se entreolhavam nervosos.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Mary berrou irritada fazendo todos a olharem curiosos – QUER SABER EU TOU DE SACO CHEIO! O caso é que minha mãe colocou na cabeça que quer que eu case com o Kevin e a mãe dele entrou na historia, mas a gente não tem nada haver com isso, estamos tentando arrumar tudo, então, Ed, se não quer ajudar, NÃO ATRAPALHA!

Mary saiu de lá furiosa pisando fundo e sem olhar para trás fazendo todos se entreolharem nervosos, a não ser Thomas.

- Ui, essa doeu – ele murmurou rindo fazendo todos olharem feio para ele – Que é? Só comentei!

Leli se via abrindo a porta do dormitório feminino , eles precisavam de toda ajuda possível, ouviu Barb resmungando e Lina sem lhe dar a menos atenção. Abriu a porta e antes que Barb pudesse falar algo soltou tudo que tinha que dizer.

- Temos que fazer algo para que a Mary e o Kevin não se casem e o Ed não se mate, URGENTE – disse ela rápido demais fazendo as duas se entreolharem nervosas.

Ed se via sentado sozinho nos jardins, o olhar distante, parado no lago, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. E esses só estavam em Mary. Pensou nela. Desde que a conheceu até agora, sempre a amou. Se encantou por ela na primeira vez que a viu.

_**-* Flash Back *-**_

Ed Keller,estava parado na estação de trem ao lado do seu pai, sua mãe, e na época seus quatro irmãos, sua mãe já grávida do sexto e sem imaginar que vinha um sétimo por ai em breve. Os cinco meninos mais novos berravam loucamente coisas para ele trazer ou fazer, até mesmo o caçula na época, Keith, que estava no braço da mãe e só devia ter um ano e meio, puxava ele histericamente. Sua mãe, uma mulher alto, de rosto fino e bondoso, agora com uma enorme barriga graças a gravidez, seu pai, um homem corpulento, de barba para fazer e olhos fundos sorria orgulhoso para seu primogênito.

Ed não sabia direito o que fazer, então se despediu dos pais e dos irmãos e começou a rumar para o trem, foi enquanto fazia isso que ele a viu, na verdade os viu. O ministro da magia que abraçava uma coisinha pequena que foi logo agarrada também pela sua esposa. Assim que ela a soltou os olhos de Ed se esbugalharam, ele nunca havia isto nada tão lindo em toda sua vida.

Ali, parada, com os cabelos presos em duas belas tranças, os enormes olhos verdes cintilando, o rostinho de criança iluminado de um modo esperançoso, ele juraria que não acreditaria se outro lhe contasse, mas ela era tão perfeita que realmente não parecia real. E essa foi a primeira vez na sua vida que ele viu Mary Stone, aquela que viria a se tornar sua melhor amiga e o amor da sua vida.

_**-* Fim do Flash Back *-**_

- Ed? - ele se virou para fitar a ultima pessoa que ele esperava ver naquele momento, Kevin Cooper.

- Cai fora, Kevin – rosnou Ed sem nem ao menos olhar para ele.

- Não – murmurou Kevin, como se juntasse toda a coragem para falar e se sentar ao lado dele.

- Você não tem medo de morrer, Kevin? – perguntou Ed rosnando e em fim olhando para Kevin com os olhos cheios de fúria.

- Pode até ser, mas antes disso eu vou falar e você vai ter que me ouvir! – disse Kevin firme – Nada disso foi idéia minha ou da Mary, nós não queremos isso e estamos fazendo de tudo para que isso não...

- Eu sei, Kevin – disse Ed como se prendesse algo que não queria dizer.

- Hã? O que quer dizer? Espera, então porque ta com raiva? – perguntou Kevin confuso.

- Você não entende, não é? – perguntou Ed meio nervoso – Não é o fato de ser você, Kevin, é o fato de não ser eu.

- Boiei, não entendi nada – disse Kevin com sua cara boba e confusa, fazendo Ed bufar.

- Ela jamais será minha, Kevin, - disse Ed calmamente – ela não pode ser minha! É tudo contra nós! Os pais dela nunca vão aceitar. Talvez não seja o nosso destino ficar juntos no fim das contas.

- Deixa de ser idiota, Ed, - disse Kevin meio furioso – destino é coisa de idiota! Você é dono de seu destino, você cria suas regras e você as vive e não fazer isso é sinal de covardia. Não lutar pela Mary é sinal de que você não gosta de verdade dela.

- Eu a amo, Kevin – disse Ed serio.

- Então pare de choramingar ai e seja homem! Ou vai deixar que o destino te impeça de ser feliz? – rosno Kevin – Eu só sei que eu não vou deixar as coisas assim, Ed!

**Na:/ Bem, eu sei que tou demorando pra portar, mas é que meu PC ta tento estresse dia sim outro também, ai é péssimo, mas a gente pode sobreviver :D**

**Lina:**** Estragar as coisas? EEEEEEEEU? Jamais, qual é, eu não estrago nada, eu deixo as coisas ainda mais divertidas e emocionantes, bem, pelo menos para mim ^^**

**Murilo:**** Fofo, você escreve muito, hehe, ah e falando nisso, nem sonha, sorry, mas a fic ta quase pronta, eu tentei, mas não consegui te colocar nela, vou tentar uma ultima vez, mas num prometo nada, então não fica esperando, ok? :p**

**Herica:**** Fofa, eu juro que vou postar o mais rápido possível em a nova era, mas é super complicado, mas juro que logo terá um super cap lindo e fofo :P**

**Barb:**** Eu sabiaaaaaaaaaaaa, fatão, eu sabia total, sabia sempre, sou o Maximo, e você me ama, para me recompensar você podia postar nas suas fics, né? Hehe :P**

**Nane:**** Nossa, que emoção, uma super review imaginaria foi criativa :P**

**Mary:**** Gostou da reação do Ed? Bem, acho que não, mas não me mate ainda, as coisas ainda podem piorar, ai meu deus, sinto minha cabeça rolando :P**

**Leli:**** Querida, não pense que vai se salvar, você vai ser a ultima e a mais torturada, quem mandou ser a leitora mais antiga, coisas da vida, fofa!**

**Lloiza:**** Você não faria isso? o.O A psicopata aqui sou eu, vocês não entendem isso? ai deus, eu mereço. Lu, você tem que entender, eu preciso dificultar as coisas na vida de vocês se não num tem graça, vamos lá, pode ser divertido, ai, sinto que vou morrer. Saída estratégica pela direita.**

**Todos:**** ATENÇÃO, MEROS MORTAIS... Hehe, DIA 18 DE AGOSTO (QUARTA) É O NIVER DA PESSOA MAIS MARAVILHOSA DO SISTEMA SOLAR ( vulgo eu :D). Por isso vocês que ganham meu presente **** tentarei postar na nova era na quarta, mas eu quero presentes então se virem, tem até quarta :P hehe, beijos!**


	13. Capitulo 11

_**Capitulo 11**_

Leli se via andando ao lado de Barb e Mary pelos corredores, Mary ainda tinha a mesma cara de desespero de uns dias atrás quando recebeu a carta da mãe avisando do casamento e Barb parecia ter desistido de sequer comentar mais que Thomas havia lhe beijado, ela parecia querer esquecer isso. Talvez por isso Leli se via andando com as duas mortas vivas pelos corredores, afinal, Ed não falava com Mary desde que soube do casamento, na verdade ele parecia extremamente deprimido e solitário, ah e Thomas estava sumido há alguns dias.

- E então, Mary, como vão às coisas com o Kevin e o Ed? – Leli perguntou observando a menina baixinha ao seu lado direito.

- Bem, o Ed não fala comigo há semanas, na verdade não vi a cara dele a semanas, - disse Mary entediada – ah e o Kevin tem sido bem legal, temos visto muitas revistas e nelas ele me ajuda a escolher a vestido de noiva que faria minha mãe ter um ataque histérico, até agora o melhor é um com babados enormes e algumas bolinhas laranjas com lantejoulas, é realmente de arrasar.

- E quanto ao Thomas? – Leli perguntou se virando para olhar Barbara que apenas girou os olhos.

- Como se eu soubesse daquele idiota, - começou Barb girando os olhos – quero dizer, tirando que o Clive não para de me perguntar dele e que eu desconfio que ele não lave o rosto desde o murro...

- EWWW – disseram Leli e Mary ao mesmo tempo fazendo uma careta de nojo.

- Mas afinal, tirando o Adam, quem mais liga pra ele! – resmungou Barbara entediada – Falando no Adam, como ele está?

- Bem, - Leli começou seria – para quem perdeu a mãe a pouco tempo ele ta super bem, quero dizer, melhor, ele ta passando muito tempo com o Ryan e as vezes com a Lu, agora que o Thomas meio que sumiu, mas ele parece bem com isso, o que é BEM estranho.

- Garotos, são bem estranhos – disse Barb bufando e girando os olhos entediada.

- Nem me fale, cara colega – disse Mary bufando e fazendo um leve bico fazendo Leli sorrir triste para ela.

Mas nenhuma delas teve muito tempo de ficar triste, pois logo viram Lina, Luiza e Pati vindo correndo uma tentando empurrar a outra para chegar primeiro, no momento Luiza estava no chão puxando o pé de Lina que tentava puxar os cabelos de Pati que estava bem na frente.

- Ta legal, o que ta pegando? – Mary perguntou curiosa observando as três que se estapeavam.

- Se fosse só a Lina eu diria que era uma super liquidação em algum lugar, só a Pati seria uma prova surpresa que ela acabou de descobrir e não estudou... – Barbara começou.

- Só a Luiza eu diria que ela estava fugindo de alguém com quem ela aprontou alguma – disse Leli girando os olhos e fazendo Luiza sorrir orgulhosa.

- Tudo bem, estranhas, o que ta pegando? – Barb perguntou cruzando os braços e as fitando, curiosa.

- Ta legal, - disse Lina se virando para Luiza e Pati – sou mais alta, mais velha, mais popular e mais bonita, então eu falo...

- Isso é o que você está dizendo queridinha, existem provas de que eu sou bem mais... – Luiza começou e Pati girou os olhos.

- Barb, tem algo que você tem que ver de qualquer jeito – disse Lina animada demais.

- O Brad Pitt está na minha cozinha com torta de morango e chantili? – Barb perguntou sorrindo.

- Nem sonha, cara pálida, se fosse para ele ta em alguma cozinha seria a minha – disse Luiza sorrindo debochada.

- Bem, voltando ao assunto principal, É QUASE ISSO, só que sem o Brad e a torta com chantili – disse Pati sorrindo.

- Espera, o que estão aprontando? – Barb perguntou enquanto Luiza, Lina e Pati a empurravam para sabe-se Merlin onde, e Leli e Mary vinham correndo logo atrás.

- Eu dava meus melhores sapatos para saber – disse Mary correndo atrás delas meio ofegante.

- Dava mesmo? Tipo aquele azul Chanel, nova coleção, que eu não consegui comprar? – perguntou Lina parando bruscamente e olhando animada para Mary.

- Lina, por favor, MANTENHA O FOCO – disse Pati nervosa voltando a empurrar Barb e puxando Lina pelo braço.

- Dá para alguém me explicar o que...? – Barb começou, mas parou bruscamente assim que as portas do salão principal foram abertas por uma Luiza que quase dançava de animação.

O salão principal estava simplesmente lindo, no teto no lugar no céu estralado havia um show de fogos que formavam o nome dela, haviam milhares de vasos com rosas vermelhas e milhares de garotas que olhavam para Barb com ódio. Ela seguiu olhando meio abestalhada para tudo até que de repente esbarrou em algo, ou melhor, alguém... Thomas Russel. Ela o fitou com um aperto no peito e as mãos suando, ele estava lindo. Os cabelos como sempre bem penteados e arrumados, o perfume masculino tomava conta do lugar, o casaco preto aberto exibindo a camisa sócia branca, ele estava lindo, ela não sabia nem como dizer ou pensar algo.

- E então? – ele perguntou sorrindo de um jeito meio inseguro e ao mesmo tempo incrivelmente confiante.

- E então o que? – Barb perguntou em fim tomando coragem de olhar nos olhos mais lindo que ela já vira.

Antes que qualquer outra pessoa ali pudesse lhe dizer, Lina puxou seu rosto para que ela pudesse olhar para o teto e lá, em meio à explosão de fogos, explodiram as seguintes palavras formada a ultima frase que ela esperava: "Quer namorar comigo?".

Barbara não conseguia tirar os olhos daqueles fogos estourando, daquela frase formada ali, ela não conseguia, não podia, não queria, mas sentiu a mão de Luiza puxar seu rosto para o chão, onde Thomas estava ajoelhado com uma caixinha vermelha de veludo.

- O que você ta tentando fazer? – perguntou Barbara franzindo o cenho, mas ainda assim deixando o coração acelerar cada segundo mais e mais, era simplesmente incontrolável.

- O que acha? – ele perguntou e ao abrir a caixinha houve muitas exclamações impressionadas ao verem o belo anel de ouro branco com a maior pedra que Barb já vira na vida encravada.

- Ai meu santo Merlin! – foi Lina que teve coragem de falar quebrando aquele silencio pesado.

- É o que eu acho que é? – Mary perguntou pasma fitando a enorme pedra sobre os ombros de Barb.

- Eu acho que não consigo respirar – Patrícia falou com os olhos simplesmente esbugalhados.

- É? É ELA MESMA? DIZ QUE É – Luiza começou quase ansiosa demais, como uma criança.

- Não pode ser, quero dizer, não pode ser… - começou Mary nervosa respirando ofegante.

- Koh-i-Noor – disse Leli quase sem acreditar nas próprias palavras fazendo todos esbugalharem ainda mais os olhos.

- Saúde – disseram Barb e Ryan ao mesmo tempo fazendo todos os olharem surpresos.

- Espera, não sabem o que é Koh-i-Noor? – perguntou Mary pasma fazendo os dois balançarem a cabeça.

- Claro que não, são filhos de trouxas – disse Kevin em defesa dos dois amigos curiosos.

- Não muda nada, quero dizer, a pedra existe no mundo trouxa também e é bem conhecida por sinal – disse Frank serio ainda meio surpreso com o anel naquele caixinha.

- Espera, eu também não tou sacando nadica de nada – assumiu Adam surpreendendo ainda mais os presentes, mas não se importou, apenas deu de ombros.

- Nem eu – assumiu Ed rindo na cara de pasmos dos amigos presentes que não sabiam nem o que dizer com a tamanha falta de informação dos colegas que realmente pareciam confusos com aquilo tudo sobre a pedra e a falta de informação deles.

- Dá então para alguém explicar que diabos é essa pedra que é maior que o meu punho fechado? – foi Barbara quem perguntou meio curiosa fazendo todos girarem os olhos em tédio com a curiosidade raivosa da morena incontrolavel.

- É uma pedra muito preciosa... – Leli começou com uma calma quase que inacreditavel.

- E cara – completou Luiza com os olhos ainda esbugalhados para a enorme pedra.

- É tipo uma fortuna, material de colecionador, só deve existir umas duas no mundo – disse Lina ainda meio em transe pela pedra.

- E é realmente muito cara – completou Pati ainda meio chocada com a pedra ali tão perto.

- Eu acho que nunca nem cheguei a ver uma dessas de perto – disse Mary ainda pasma.

- Então... espera, você quer me dar isso, Russel? Por que? – Barb perguntou pasma.

- É um pedido de namoro, Simpson, um pedido indiscutível – disse Thomas sorrindo charmoso.

- Espera, eu acho que tou entendendo onde você quer chegar... – Barb começou fazendo Luiza se ajoelhar dramática como quem agradece aos deuses – Pedra grande e cara, decoração e tudo mais...

- E então? – Thomas perguntou sorrindo de lado.

- Nem sonha – disse Barbara cruzando os braços e fazendo uma crise de tosse tomar conta do lugar.

- COMO ASSIM? – Parecia que o salão inteiro havia berrado essa frase, porque ninguém estava entendendo.

- O que pensa que eu sou? Que pode me comprar? – ela perguntou indignada demais.

- Espera, cérebro de passarinho, ta maluca? – perguntou Thomas nervoso com aquilo.

- Está confundido as coisas, Russel, eu não sou a fácil que você joga dinheiro e faz tudo o que você quer, não pode me comprar – disse Barb saindo de lá pisando fundo, quase correndo, e fazendo Thomas correr atrás dela, os amigos se entreolharam e logo começaram a correr atrás deles, deixando uma platéia ainda chocada para trás.

Barbara sentia uma raiva fora do normal lhe envolver, quem ele pensava que ela era? Que era só chegar com um diamante de nome estranho e que custava mais que sua cidade inteira e pronto, ela era dele para sempre? Por favor, ela não era assim tão fácil, ele não podia comprá-la, ninguém podia. Sentia os olhos arderem, não ia chorar, era forte demais para isso, não ia chorar.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando estava na metade dos jardins, pois o seu pulso foi envolvido pela mão rápida de Thomas que lhe puxou com violência, isso só aumentou sua raiva, o que ele realmente achava que ela era? Se virou decidida para fitar a cara de ódio de Thomas, HÁ HÁ, ninguém estava mais irritado que ela.

- Dá para me dizer o que tem na cabeça, sua maluca? – perguntou Thomas furioso.

- Eu que pergunto, Russel, parece até que você não me conhece, acha que vai conseguir me comprar? Eu não sou uma qualquer que você vem com um anel e um diamante enorme e PUFT, eu sou sua. HÁ, RUSSEL, VOCÊ ESTÁ ME CONFUNDINDO COM ALGUMA QUALQUERZINHA QUE CAI NA SUA POR CAUSA DO SEU DINHEIRO! – perguntou Barbara furiosa aumentando a voz e meio fora de si.

- Você é maluca, Simpson, completamente maluca, só pode ser isso – berrou Thomas com ódio.

- SOU MALUCA? Então você é ainda mais maluco por querer ficar comigo, Russel – gritou Barbara com todas as forças, ela já ficava de ponta de pé como se para impor algum respeito.

- Eu não sei, sua doida, mas eu devia estar bêbado ou coisa assim – disse Thomas gritando ainda mais alto e deixando Barbara ainda mais furiosa, se é que era possível.

- Ai meu Merlin, esses dois correm muito, assim eu não agüento, preciso respirar – disse Luiza parando para respirar, próxima a eles, juntamente com os outros.

- Vamos impedir eles que se matem? – Frank perguntou observando os dois que gritavam loucamente um com o outro.

- Nãããão, - disse Kevin dando de ombros – em briga de marido e mulher ninguém mete a colher.

- O Kevin está certo, alem do mais... – Adam começou parando de repente e olhando para o céu – Nossa!

- O tempo fechou de repete, não é mesmo? – disse Lina observadora – Parece que vai chover.

Leli sentiu um calafrio lhe percorrer seu corpo, olhou para o céu meio relutante sem querer acreditar no que via. Quase que instantaneamente o escurecerá como se fosse noite, as nuvens se fecharam e ela sabia que não era uma simples chuva, foi ai que ela escutou o barulho alto e forte, parecido com um trovão, mas ela sabia que não era isso.

- Gente, vai chover mesmo, tem até trovão, melhor entrarmos – disse Pati preocupada.

- Essa não... – Leli começou baixinho, sentindo o calafrio em seu corpo aumentar – Que dia é hoje?

- Sexta, por que? – perguntou Mary intrigada, mas ao ver que Leli não se contentou com a resposta completou – É 13 de Dezembro.

- Essa não – murmurou ela mais uma vez ficando ainda mais nervosa que o possível.

- Leli, o que ta pegando? – Ryan perguntou numa mistura de curiosidade e preocupação.

- Saiam daqui! – ela mandou meio nervosa- Arrastem o Thomas e a Barbara daqui! Rápido!

- Leli, espera – Ed começou, mas Leli já começara a correr nervosa pelos jardins.

- Hei, para onde ela ta indo? - Barbara perguntou assim que Leli passou correndo por Thomas e ela.

- Eu não sei, mas vou descobrir – Adam falou começando a correr atrás dela meio desesperado sendo rapidamente seguido de perto pelos outros igualmente preocupados.

Leli sentia o desespero tomar conta dela, não podia ser, ela havia se esquecido, tinha que dar o fora dali antes que chegassem, seus pais iam lhe matar, não iam aceitar que ela fugisse de seu destino, riu de leve por dentro, fugir do seu destino, era uma piada muito sem graça que logo ela fugisse do destino, sabia que não ia conseguir fazer isso, não ia conseguir machucar seus amigos ou qualquer outra pessoa, não podia fazer isso tinha que fugir antes que...

Adam parou bruscamente ao fitar uns vinte dementadores aparecerem de sabe-se Merlin onde, cercarem Daniele quase que instantaneamente e em seguida ele a viu caindo lentamente sendo que por fim ficou inconsciente e saiu de lá sendo carregada por um dos dementadores, os outro pareciam estar se preparando para partir também, como que para dar cobertura para o dementador que levava Leli. Adam sentiu seu corpo todo entrar em pânico, tinha que fazer alguma coisa, não podia deixar que a levassem, não podia perde-la.

- DANIELE – Adam berrou desesperado começando a correr atrás de Leli, mas foi interrompido pelos demais dementadores que logo o cercaram e a seus amigos.

Ele fez menção de puxar a varinha, mas logo sentiu o dementador se aproximar dele, só deu tempo dele ver que a maioria dos seus amigos também estavam no chão sendo carregados pelos dementadores e então sentiu a tristeza lhe percorrer. Imediatamente a morte da sua mãe lhe cercou a memória, a dor lhe consumiu, tinha vontade de gritar e então... acabou, tudo ficou escuro.

**Na:/ Mil desculpas pela demora a postar, serio mesmo, é que eu tive prova de segunda fase no colégio quinta a noite e tava doidinha estudando, so sorry pessoas, mas esse cap valeu a pena ser esperado não foi? Haha que comece minha tortura :D**

**Nane:**** Hehe, ta perdoada pelo atraso já que eu também atrasei pra caramba a postar né? :P bem, vai sentir muita falta de Adam e Leli por um tempo :P**

**Barb:**** Ai amiga, valeu, desculpa não ter lido suas fics ainda, foi o problema de tempo, vou dar uma olhada assim que der.**

**Murilo**** Ai Muri, muito obrigada, de verdade, sorry pela demora do cap, mas acontece na vidas :P**

**Herica: ****Ai fofa, mutchas gracias, hehe, desculpinha pela super demora, foi mals mesmo pela demora do cap, mas ele veio, então ta valendo né? Obrigadinha! :***

**Leli:**** Criaturinha fofa, eu amei o cap, mas VOCÊ ME TIROU O RICHARD! Mas eu te perdôo se me mandar o trailer :D RAPIDO! Hehe, eu vou começar a te torturar.**

**Lina:**** Você não fez nada para mim, você é uma mala, hehe, brincadeira amiga, valeu de qualquer modo, mas mesmo assim eu anda vou te torturar. :D**

**Lloiza:**** Eu vou te contar um secret Lolo, vocês todos assim que acessaram minhas fics pela primeira vez implantaram um chip na suas cabeça que conecta vocês a mim via satélite diretamente ao meu computer então sim, eu vigio vocês :D**

**Mary:**** Relaxa doidinha, confia em mim, você e o Kevin são um belo casal, hehe, relaaaaaaxa e deixa que a titia bru cuida do mundo, quando foi que eu errei? Er... deixa para lá :D**


	14. Capitulo 12

_**Capitulo 12**_

Barbara se viu abrindo os olhos lentamente. Estava dormindo? Será que tudo não havia passado de um sonho? Os dementadores, o seqüestro de Leli, Thomas lhe pedindo em namoro? Claro que sim, era tudo um sonho, como pode ser tão...

Parou bruscamente seus pensamentos ao fitar o lugar em que estava. Não era seu dormitório em Hogwarts, muito menos sua casa. Ela observou a tudo com os olhos esbugalhados, era o quarto mais maravilhoso que ela já vira, e olha que ela passava muito tempo na casa de Lina. O Lugar era enorme, luxuoso, rico em detalhes e ela estava deitada em uma enorme cama de casal com lençóis de algodão egípcio, pensava ela.

Se levantou meio sem jeito e mexeu em si mesma curiosa, usava uma camisola de seda? Ela não tinha camisola de ceda. Pegou o roupão esvoaçante na cadeira ao lado da cama e correu para o espelho. O susto foi quase imediato. Ela estava... diferente! Correu para o calendário sob a mesa de cabeceira, seu susto só aumentou. Haviam se passado cinco anos? Ela não podia ter dormido tanto assim e...

- Barb, querida, que bom que acordou – disse um homem alto, loiro, forte e musculoso saindo de uma porta que ela acreditava ser o banheiro, com uma toalha presa ao redor da cintura.

- Quem diabos é você? – Barbara perguntou observando o cara a sua frente com curiosidade.

- Muito engraçado, amor, - disse ele lhe dando um beijo na bochecha e se afastando – depois conversamos, você tem um show importante hoje e não quero te atrapalhar.

- Show? – Barbara perguntou o fitando com curiosidade, foi ai que uma mulher baixinha,com os cabelos pretos presos num forte coque e olhos violeta brilhantes, de enormes óculos e terninho vermelho entrou no quarto com uma prancheta na mão.

- Que bom que chegou, Joanne, eu acho que ela bebeu demais ou está nervosa, de qualquer jeito, tome conta da minha garota – disse o loiro saindo de lá entediado.

- Pode deixar, Marco, - disse ela sem grande animação e assim que o loiro saiu ela fechou a porta com força – Merlin, ele pode ser lindo, mas é um pé no saco, Barbara, não sei como agüenta, ta ele é lindo, já sei. Mas não vamos falar nisso, você tem um show importante para fazer e tem que ensaiar e eu tenho que tomar um bom Whisky de fogo ou minhas orelhas vão sair pelo ... bem, deixa para lá.

- Espera, show de que, ensaiar para que, do que você ta falando? – Barb perguntou enquanto Joanne abria seu armário sem receio e arrancava de lá uma bela rouba e um maravilhoso par de sapatos – Eu não tou entendendo nada.

- Ai, Merlin, é por isso que não pode beber antes de um show! – disse Joanne nervosa puxando o rosto de Barbara com tédio – Você é Barbara Simpson, eu sou Joanne McQueen, sua maravilhosa empresaria que agüenta mais do que devia e melhor amiga do mundo inteiro que te faz ser trilhonaria, aquele galã que saiu daqui é Marco Lumier, super modelo gostosão e seu namorado enquanto você agüentar ele, o que eu aposto seu uma semana! Hoje você tem um importante show e tem que estar linda e diva para cantar param ais de cinco milhões de pessoas!

- Cantar? Eu sou cantora? – perguntou Barbara curiosa observando a pequena Joanne com atenção.

- Oh Merlin, você só é a mais diva das divas, então se arruma que hoje o dia é de cão – disse Joanne girando os olhos, jogando as roupas que pegou no armário nos braços de Barb e a empurrando para o banheiro enquanto tagarelava sobre o show.

- Eu sempre quis ser cantora – disse Barbara e em seguida Joanne fechou a porta do banheiro na sua cara.

Thomas abriu os olhos naquela manhã com uma enorme dor de cabeça, Merlin, ressaca era uma merda. Olhou ao redor... estava em casa? O que estava fazendo ali? Mais maior foi sua surpresa ao ver umas cinco garotas deitadas ao seu lado na cama, ta isso não foi uma grande surpresa. Se levantou rapidamente sem se importar em acordá-las ou qualquer coisa assim. Mexeu no cabelo nervoso e olhou no relógio ao lado da cama para ver que horas são. Seu susto não foi com a hora, mas sim com a dada. CINCO MERDAS DE ANOS? Ele havia acordado cinco anos depois? Não era de dormir tanto, quer dizer...

Ah, não fazia sentido de qualquer forma. Saiu do quarto quase cambaleante e correu para sala, pegou o jornal sob o sofá e novamente lá estava à data, brilhando e lhe assustando, aquilo não fazia sentido algum. Mas havia algo que fazia menos sentido ainda, era a sua cara na capa do profeta diário.

Observou a foto com atenção, era ele, mas não lembrava de ter tirado aquela foto. Ele estava de terno e gravata, sentado na cadeira do escritório do seu pai. Ele havia dado até entrevista. Leu o titulo da mesma com curiosidade: "Solteiro mais cobiçado pela revista Bruxos's". Leu a entrevista com curiosidade.

"_Em uma entrevista exclusiva com Thomas Russel, um dos homens mais ricos e bonitos da Inglaterra nosso jornal pode descobrir como ele consegue administrar a empresa da família, ser eleito solteiro mais cobiçado do momento e ainda ser o mais jovem a ganhar o premio de Empresário do Ano. Em síntese, conseguimos as seguintes palavras do senhor Russel: Eu não tenho tempo para entrevistas idiotas. E quando lhe perguntamos sobre sua fama de galinha, ele apenas nos respondeu: Ainda é só um boato, achei que já Havia deixado claro ser a mais pura verdade..."_

Havia mais coisas, mas Thomas não queria mais ler, não fazia sentido. O que estava acontecendo? Onde ele estava? Onde estavam seus amigos? E onde estava Barbara? Foi enquanto ele pensava nisso que ligou a televisão e a viu... parecia impossível, mas era ela. Ela estava ainda mais linda, rindo e feliz. Ela estava famosa e tinha um cara troféu ao seu lado, ela sorria abertamente enquanto a repórter lhe perguntava algo sobre show e seu romance com esse tal de Marco.

Sua raiva foi tão grande que o fez mudar de canal antes que quebrasse a Tv, mas essa não foi uma boa idéia, pois todos os canais que ele mudava só dava ela. Barbara Simpson. Ela linda. Contava. Dançava. Ria. Era perfeita. Ficou mudando loucamente até que em fim achou um canal que não aparecia ela, mas surpresa foi tamanha ao ver que eram Kevin e Mary, os dois de mãos dadas, ao lado de um grande prédio, vários repórteres e o Ministro ao lado deles. Thomas aumentou o volume quase que instantaneamente, queria ouvir o que estavam falando.

- Senhor, Cooper, como se sente participando da inauguração dessa grande casa de shows? – perguntou a repórter animada, pode ver a foto de Barbara ao fundo, ela ia está nessa inauguração.

- Sinto-me honrado de estar aqui hoje com o ministro e minha amada esposa para prestigiar a abertura desse recinto e a nossa antiga amiga de escola, Barbara Simpson, sim ela estudou conosco em Hogwarts – disse Kevin serio, ele parecia tão seguro, nem parecia o seu amigo Cooper idiota, ele estava tão confiante.

- E a Senhora, senhora Cooper? – perguntou a repórter sorrindo para Mary que alargou o sorriso.

- Fico feliz de estar aqui com meu marido, afinal, faz mais de cinco anos de casados e ainda não me canso de sair com ele – disse Mary sorrindo, ela parecia uma dama e não a menina bobinha que ele conheceu, como as coisas podiam estar assim?

- Sabe, eu ouvi dizer que no começo vocês não queriam se casar, o que dizem sobre isso? – perguntou a repórter curiosa, era obvio que ela queria um furo de reportagem.

- É a mais pura verdade, - disse Kevin calmo – mas o tempo e a convivência nos ensinam muito.

- Tanto que ganhamos o premio de casal do ano, - disse Mary sorridente – dizem que a amizade constrói um grande amor, posso dizer que Kevin é um grande amigo.

Thomas desligou a Tv, não agüentava aquilo. Não era para ser Kevin. Ed era o melhor amigo dela. Ficara obvio para ele. Ninguém havia impedido o casamento de Mary e Kevin, eles se casaram a força e agora tinham que agüentar isso, quanto a ele? Ele havia sido jogado nesse universo paralelo de cinco anos depois e para ser sincero, ele não gostava daquilo. Queria sua vida de volta. Queria poder fazer suas escolhas, claro, ele sempre quis ser isso, mas... mas não queria mais tanto assim. Sentia falta dos amigos, sentia falta de Barbara.

Mas espera ai! Ele tinha um plano. Ela ia estar nessa inauguração, ela ia estar lá, ele podai fazer algo, podia ir atrás dela, podia mudar sua vida. Podia dizer o que sentia... podia fazer diferente. Podia salvar seu futuro. Tinha que tentar fazer algo.

Barbara se via andando de um lado para o outro atrás do palco, havia visto milhões de entrevistas e havia entendido. Ela estava presa nessa realidade futura em que ela conseguira realizar seu sonho, ela era uma cantora, era o que sempre quis, era assim que ela queria seu futuro e havia conseguido, se sentia realizada, mas... algo pesava em seu peito, bufou, devia ser nervosismo, nunca havia cantado em publico, quer dizer, mais ou menos, naquela realidade sim, mas...

- Vamos lá, Diva, é sua hora, seja Barbra Simpson – disse Joanne animada a empurrando para o palco.

Barb sentiu seu coração pular ao atravessar o palco sendo loucamente aplaudida. Sentia seu peito bater acelerado. Respirou fundo e pegou o microfone, olhou ao redor, o lugar estava lotado, o peso em seu peito aumentou, respirou fundo e tentou se lembrar da letra da musica que Joanne lhe dera mais cedo, surgiu rapidamente em sua mente, era simples demais para ela, tinha que conseguir.

I'll always remember

_(Eu sempre lembrei)_  
It was late afternoon

_(Daquele fim de tarde)_  
It lasted forever

_(Durou para sempre)_  
And ended so soon, yeah

(E terminou tão rápido)  
You were allby yourself

(Você estava completamente sozinha)  
Staring up at a dark gray Sky

(Encarando um céu cinza e escuro)  
I was changed

(Eu estava mudada)

Barbara nem acreditara que sua voz sairia, estava tão nervosa, sorriu de leve, só podia ser um sonho. Ela sempre quis isso. Sempre. Ela podia ver o publica a observando com admiração. Sorriu triunfante. Era simplesmente um sonho, só podia ser um sonho. Ela tinha o que ela mais queria em toda a sua vida. Mas algo estava errado. O peso em seu peito continuava e ela sabia que não era nervosismo, era diferente, totalmente diferente, como se faltasse algo naquele sonho, como se faltasse alguém... como podia faltar algo? Estava tudo perfeito!

In places no one will find

_(Em lugares que ninguém conhece)_  
All your feelings so deep inside

_(Seus sentimentos foram guardados profundamente_)  
It was now that I realized

_(Foi então que eu percebi)_  
That forever was in your eyes

(_Que sempre esteve em seus olhos)  
_The moment I saw you cry

_(O momento em que eu te vi chorar)_

Thomas abrira a porta do lugar quase que nervoso demais. Estava suando, largou seu carro no meio do enorme engarrafamento, não conseguira apartar aqui e teve que vim correndo, mas valeu a pena, só para ouvir a voz que ele tanto queria ouvir, sorriu de leve e a fitou com intensidade, ela estava deslumbrante com um vestido negra cintilante, longo e um casaco de pele, braço sobre os ombros, conhecia Barbara, não era de verdade, ela morreria se matassem um animalzinho indefeso e coisas do tipo, sorriu de leve. Ela tinha os cabelos perfeitamente ondulados e parecia mais linda que em qualquer sonho que ele tivera, sorriu mais ainda, Merlin, como ela podia deixá-lo naquele estado?

It was late in september

(Era fim de setembro)  
And I've seen you before

(E eu já tinha te visto antes)  
You were always the cold one

(Você sempre foi o frio)  
But I was never that sure

(Mas eu nunca tive certeza)  
You were all by yourself

(Você estava completamente sozinho)  
Staring up at a dark gray sky

(Encarando o céu cinza escuro)  
I was changed

(Eu estava mudada)

Barbara olhava para a platéia com atenção, olhava para aqueles olhares cobiçadores, invejosos e admirados... todos ali queriam ser ela, todos olhavam para ela e viam alguém especial, mas ela não via ninguém especial, não via ninguém amado, não via nada nem ninguém para quem valesse ela estar ali. Olhou para o palco, estava sozinha ali, nada nem ninguém, só ela. Isso era um sonho ou um pesadelo? Ela amava cantar, mas também amava seus amigos, onde eles estavam? Onde estava Luiza, Leli, Pati, Lina e Mary? Onde estavam os garotos? E principalmente, onde estava Thomas? Seu coração berrava por ele e ela se odiava por isso, não gostava de amar Thomas Russel, mas naquele momento, não podia mais negar isso quanto dentro dela ficara tão claro o sentimento.

In places no one will find

_(Em lugares que ninguém conhece)_  
All your feelings so deep inside

_(Seus sentimentos foram guardados profundamente_)  
It was now that I realized

_(Foi então que eu percebi)_  
That forever was in your eyes

(_Que sempre esteve em seus olhos)  
_The moment I saw you cry

_(O momento em que eu te vi chorar)_

Thomas sentia os olhos arderem, de emoção, de alegria, queria vê-la, era tudo o que queria. E lá estava ela. Linda, estupenda e principalmente, feliz! Ele podia fazer isso? Tinha esse direito? Tinha o direito de ir lá e pedir para que ela largasse tudo e ficasse com ele? Não, não tinha, ele a amava demais para fazer isso, mas ao mesmo tempo se mataria se não fizesse, mas também se mataria ao ouvir a resposta dela. Não estava preparado para ouvir outro não dela, de qualquer uma talvez estivesse, mas dela, jamais estaria. Mesmo assim, era um grifinorio por algum motivo, tinha que ter coragem e por isso foi se dirigindo confiante em direção ao palco com o objetivo de ir ao camarim.

I wanted to hold you

_(Eu queria te abraçar)  
_I wanted to make it go away

_(Eu queria fazer com que isso fosse embora)_  
I wanted to know you

_(Eu queria te conhecer)  
_I wanted to make your everything, all right...

_(Eu queria fazer o seu tudo, certo...)_

Barbara teve a impressão de ver Mary e Kevin na platéia, mas sabia que não eram sua Mary e seu Kevin, jurou ter visto Thomas em algum lugar, mas também não devia ser seu Thomas. Riu com isso. SEU Thomas. Ele nunca fora seu nem nunca seria. Thomas Russel não era de ninguém. Ele podia ter quem ele quisesse, por que de todas as garotas no mundo ele ia querer justamente ela? Seu coração doía com a realidade do seu futuro. Ela tinha os caras mais gatos e sem cérebro para seu uso exclusivo, tinha dinheiro, fama e poder, mas não tinha a coisa que ela mais queria no mundo inteiro, ela não tinha seus amigos ali, ela não tinha Thomas, ela não tinha o que ela queria, aquele não era o seu sonho, seu sonho era tão mais simples, mas naquele momento tão difícil, seu sonho era apenas estar com seus amigos, estar com Thomas, mas ali, naquele realidade, era um sonho impossível, era idiotice sonhar com isso.

I'll always remember

_(Eu sempre lembrei)_  
It was late afternoon

_(Daquele fim de tarde)_

In places no one will find

_(Em lugares que ninguém conhece)_

Thomas sentia o cansaço tomar conta do seu corpo, nunca correu tanto em um único dia. Teve que passar por cima de um bando de seguranças para chegar perto do camarim e ainda faltava muito, teve que subornar muita gente para passar, mas não estava nem ai, ele só queria passar, só queria ia lá e dizer a ela o que sentia, queria ouvir o "não" dela e dar o fora como um idiota que era, seria melhor do que viver com a duvida, seria melhor que qualquer dor que ele sentia agora, bem, talvez não, talvez doesse mais que qualquer outra coisa, mas ele tinha que arriscar, sabia que seria melhor assim, tinha que ser, pior não podia ser, pelo menos ele esperava que nada fosse pior do que o que ele sentia agora.

In places no one will find

_(Em lugares que ninguém conhece)_  
All your feelings so deep inside

_(Seus sentimentos foram guardados profundamente_)  
It was now that I realized

_(Foi então que eu percebi)_  
That forever was in your eyes

(_Que sempre esteve em seus olhos)  
_The moment I saw you cry

_(O momento em que eu te vi chorar)_

I wanted to know you

_(Eu queria te conhecer) _

A musica acabou e Barbara ouviu os aplausos com uma dor no coração, fez um sorriso meio forçado para a platéia que aplaudia de pé e simplesmente saiu correndo daquele palco, queria ir embora dali, queria ir para sua antiga vida, sua realidade, sua historia, ela não queria mais aquilo.

- Barb, para onde você vai, ainda tem outra musica – disse Joanne tentando segura-la.

- Eu sinto muito, - disse ela com os olhos cheios d'água – eu não posso mais fazer isso!

- ESPERA, DO QUE VOCÊ TA FALANDO? – perguntou Joanne gritando nervosa enquanto Barb simplesmente corria para seu camarim, tentando controlar o choro.

Barbara abriu a porta e a trancou assim que entrou no camarim. Se jogou no chão como se seu corpo inteiro pesasse demais para ela carregar. Seu corpo não pesava tanto, mas seu coração estava pesado. Sentia os olhos arderem, ela não ia agüentar aquilo muito tempo mais, queria chorar, ela queria...

- Oi...

Ela ergueu os olhos sem acreditar no que via... era ele, Thomas, Thomas Russel. Ele estava ali. Parado, diante dos seus olhos, parecia impossível, mas era verdade, ele estava realmente ali, aquilo sim parecia um sonho e ela não queria acordar.

- O que faz aqui? – ela perguntou incrivelmente curiosa, seu coração acelerava cada segundo mais.

- Eu vim porque eu tenho algo muito importante a te dizer... – disse Thomas, ele parecis incrivelmente nervoso – Barb, eu não sei como explicar isso, mas eu acordei essa manhã e eu meio que estava nessa data, cinco anos a frente, só que a ultima coisa que eu me lembro é de eu correndo atrás de você e brigando e depois aqueles dementadores malucos e...

- Eu... – Barbara começou quase sem conseguir esconder a alegria de ser SEU Thomas ali.

- Não fala, deixa eu falar. – ele disse respirando fundo e se ajoelhando diante dos olhos dele – Naquele dia eu te pedi em namoro e você disse que eu estava tentando te comprar. Eu não estava, Barbara, eu te amo e só eu sei o quanto é difícil para mim dizer isso. Eu nunca disse isso para ninguém. Eu sempre te amei e escondi isso porque... porque eu tinha medo, mas eu não quero mais ser um covarde, Barb.

Thomas arrancou uma caixinha de veludo do bolso e a entregou, ainda ajoelhado para Barbara. Ela a abriu com cuidado e se surpreendeu ao ver um anel de plástico, como de brinquedo, dentro da caixinha, olhou para Thomas, curiosa.

- É, eu sei, não é lá um anel muito incrível e SIM é de plástico, mas eu meio que estava desesperado e todas as joalherias de Londres fechadas então eu meio que fui numa daquelas maquininhas que se coloca um sicle e pega uma bolinha com um brinquedinho dentro, sabe? – começou Thomas nervoso – Eu acho que gastei quase um galeão nesse treco e ganhei uns mil e cinqüenta chaveiros e coisinha do tipo, foi super difícil ganhar esse trequinho de plástico horrível e... AI MEU MERLIN! – Thomas berrou ao ver que Barbara começou a chorar loucamente – Isso é tão incrivelmente feio que te fez chorar?

- Thomas Russel, você é a pessoa mais idiota que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida! – disse Barbara se aproximando dele – E eu te amo loucamente, seu retardado!

Barb enfiou o anel de plástico dourado rosa no dedo, puxou Thomas com força pelo pescoço e colou os lábios nos dele, só Merlin sabia o quanto queria fazer isso. só que rapidamente foram interrompidos porque um vento forte começou, Thomas abraçou Barb com força enquanto tudo começava a desaparecer sendo que logo em seguida foram eles dois que sumiram sem deixar rastro.

**Na:/ Eu sei que eu sou a pior autora do planeta terra, sei que sou uma bruxa pela demora, mas foi super sem querer, vida de terceiranista é assim galera, mas aqui está o cap, eu não sou assim tão má não é? Bom, pelo menos a Barb não cai achar! Hehe!**

**Lina:**** Taa, eu vou te perdoar, mas aqui vai uma insinuação gratuita e barata, sabia que essa fic ta fofa demais e merecia uma capa sei lá e um trailer? Só pra comentar!**

**Naathy:**** Menina, a nova era já postei e você não estava lá, que coisa feia, assim você vira uma órfã má. Hehe.**

**Mary:**** só posso te dizer uma coisita linda Mama, você vai ficar diva de noite! *risada maléfica***

**Nane:**** Ai aconteceu sim, aconteceu que eu fui burra e num repeti quando podia, agora eu sou terceiro ano e para respirar tou sem tempo, oh vida cruel, oh desgraçaaaaaaaa!**

**Herica:**** coisinha fofa, sim a nossa linda e diva Barb é completamente pirada, isso é um fato ^^**

**Leli:**** Sim, fofíssima, eu te matei, matei você e o Adam, matei dolorosamente, haha, ONDA BOCÓ, AH e você bem que podia fazer um super trailer para essa fic e mais, quem sabe, você podia tipo me por hiper diva na sua fic com um gato de parar o transito tipo suas vezes!**

**Paulinha:**** Você ta viva? Amem irmã! Que bom que voltou, não suma mais, pelo amor do papa! Hehe! **

**Barb: ****Diz que me ama, me chama de diva, eu sei eu sei, sou um maxim u.u **

**Todos:**** Meninos e meninas do meu Brasil e alguns de Portugal, ALGUEM VIU A LU E A PATI? MEU DEUS PORQUE VOCÊS SOMEM ASSIM! Bem, galera, desculpa pela demora, foi super bad, mas me perdoem! :D**


	15. Capitulo 13

_**Capitulo 13**_

Lina abriu os olhos e olhou ao redor, estava num escritório? Esfregou os olhos com tédio, o que estava fazendo ali? Sabia onde era, era o escritório do seu pai, mas o que diabos estava fazendo ali? Viu o calendário sobre a mesa, mas aquilo só podai ser uma brincadeira, e uma de muito mau gosto por sinal. Lá dizia que haviam se passado cinco anos, não podia ser, só podia ser brincadeira, devia ser um sonho. Esfregou os olhos meio cansada e olhou ao redor, era a mesma decoração sem graça que ser pai sempre teve e ela sempre reclamou, olhou ao redor, em cima da mesa havia uma foto dela, com uns três anos, no colo da mãe que abraçava o pai, sorriu de lado, mas seus pensamentos foram rapidamente interrompidos pela mulher que abria a porta com rapidez.

Olhou para ela com cuidado, haviam se passado cinco anos e sua mãe não havia mudado nada, nem uma ruguinha sequer surgira em seu rosto delicado, ela lhe sorriu charmosa e colocou sob sua mesa um prato de comida, lagosta, sorriu de leve, sua mãe não havia mudado nada.

- O que ta acontecendo? – Lina perguntou olhando ao redor como se esperasse que pulasse alguém dizendo que era tudo piadinha.

- Eu que pergunto, Lina Hilton, desde que seu pai fugiu para a Indonésia para descobrir um mantra ou sei lá o que sobre a humanidade, você se trancou aqui e não... – ela continuou falando, mas Lina não ouvia, seu pai? Na Indonésia? Tudo bem, aquilo não era uma piada. – E eu fico preocupada, minha princesinha.

- Fala serio, quer dizer que realmente se passaram cinco anos? – Lina perguntou como que para si mesma.

- Espera, do que ta falando? Eu disse que você tava trabalhando demais, num ta falando nada com nada, querida, acorda para Merlin! – disse Hannah Hilton entediada e jogando uma revista em sua mesa, saindo de lá quase que bufando e batendo a porta.

Lina pegou a revista com cuidado e colou seus olhos na capa, lá estava ela, sorrindo triunfante com um belo terninho negro estava ela, Liana Hilton, abaixo de sua foto haviam os seguintes dizerem: "Liana Hilton foi eleita pelo segundo ano seguido a mais elegante e também a empresaria mais promissora do século". Ela não podia acreditar no que lia. Ela nem podia imaginar. Ela havia conseguido. Sorriu animada. Ela havia provado ao mundo que era mais que a filhinha do papai, ela era a maior empresaria do século. Ela estava no topo, ela tinha TUDO.

- Com licença, Srta. Hilton, - disse a jovem de cabelos vermelhos curtinhos, óculos negros de aro grosso demais e uma enorme barriga de grávida, em media uns oito meses – a senhorita tem uma reunião marcada para hoje alem do almoço de negócios e...

- Espera, qual é seu nome? – perguntou Lina segurando a pequena mulher grávida pelos ombros.

- Sou eu, Nelly Drew, sua secretaria grávida e desastrada, lembra? – Nelly perguntou meio sem jeito – a senhorita está bem?

- Estou ótima, nunca estive tão bem? – disse Lina sorridente – eu consegui tudo o que eu queria.

- Parabéns senhorita, mas sem ofensas, está atrasada – disse Nelly meio pasma enquanto Lina lhe puxava dali quase que saltitando.

Enquanto isso, longe dali, num lugar nem de longe elegante, Ryan já havia se situado no tempo e no espaço, sorriu de leve, cinco anos e ainda lá. Observou pela janela de sua pequena casa a vila em que morava, as casas pequenas e simples, uma colada na outra e com certeza aquele lugar a noite não era muito seguro, bufou entediado e olhou para dentro de casa, isso lhe fez sorrir de leve. Sua avó, sentada em sua cadeira de balanço, costurava algo enquanto assistia luta livre, girou os olhos enquanto ela gritava com os caras musculosos que se matavam. Podia ouvir o riso da sua mãe da cozinha, ela devia estar cozinhando algo, sua mãe, Judie Jones, os cabelos presos num forte rabo de cavalo, olhos escuros e rosto cansado, mas mesmo assim adorável, sorriu de leve.

Bufou quando sua irmã mais nova entrou, Cassidy, short folgado, doze anos, rabo de cavalo, boné para trás e cara de menino. Sorriu de leve. Puxou o rabo de cavalo dela enquanto ela resmungava algo e se jogava diante da televisão e ao lado da avó.

- Cassidy, vá ajudar a mamãe – disse Ryan sem grande animação para a menina que jogou o tênis longe.

- Nem sonha, cara pálida, vai você, vai começar meu programa – disse a menina, mas ao ver o olhar cruel da senhora idosa, bufou – assim que o cabeça de martelo der a chave de pescoço final.

- Alem do mais, eu já acabei, Ry, sua irmã não precisa me ajudar, muito menos você, já trabalhou tanto na construção e... – sua mãe começou docemente.

- Quando eu me formar em Hogwarts vou ser importante, - disse Cassidy quando sua avó lhe entregou o controle remoto a fazendo mudar para a Tv Bruxa - eu vou ser Liana Hilton.

Ryan ouviu o nome com atenção, olhou para a velha televisão e vislumbrou a beleza que não era nem de longe a verdadeira dela. Lá estava ela, Liana Hilton, sua patricinha favorita, ela falava como uma adulta responsável, como de costume, não mudara nada, apenas ficou ainda mais linda.

- Liana Hilton vou votada a mais bela, foi a melhor aluna em Hogwarts, presidente do corpo de alunas e ainda é a maior empresaria do século – disse Cassy com os olhos brilhando.

- Ela é uma Barbie? – perguntou sua avó fazendo Ryan rir de leve e Cassy olhar feio para ela.

- Vamos, hora do jantar, Liana Hilton já deve estar jantando – disse Judie sorrindo para a filha que girou os olhos.

Lina se via exausta, se jogou na sua sala, na sala do seu pai, ela não sabia, não estava acostumada, se jogou na cadeira e respirou exausta, já era noite, ela estava faminta, cansada e... Nelly abriu a porta sem receio, cheia de outros papeis, jogou-os em sua mesa e sorriu docemente para ela.

- Bem, ai está como de costume... – disse Nelly sorrindo satisfeita para o grande bolo de papel.

- Ainda não acabei o que tinha para fazer por hoje? – perguntou Lina exausta fazendo bico.

- Ora, mas é claro, - disse Nelly gargalhando – acabou o de hoje mês passado, esse deve ser já do ano que vem!

- Ora, mas... eu nunca vou para casa? Eu tenho cara? – perguntou Lina girando os olhos.

- Claro que tem, sempre mando uma empregada lá olhar e arrumar tudo, senhorita, a senhorita está bem? – perguntou Nelly meio preocupada com a falta de normalidade de sua patroa já não muito normal, Lina parecia totalmente diferente para ela.

- Minha vida é essa empresa? Eu não tenho mais nada? – Lina perguntava meio para si mesma, mas conseguia ver o sim nos olhos de Nelly – E você, Nelly? O que é sua vida?

- A minha? – Nelly parecia totalmente pasma com a pergunta, mas parou e sorriu de leve esfregando a enorme barriga de grávida – Bem, esse bebê que vem ai, com certeza, e meu marido, sabe, minha família, é isso que é minha vida. A sua vida é essa empresa, senhorita, e isso não é pouco, se eu cuidar da minha filha como a senhorita dessa empresa ela vai ser bem mimada, se não fosse assim a senhorita não seria a maior empresaria do século e essa a empresa mais promissora do milênio.

- É, essa é a minha vida – disse Lina girando os olhos entediada, não parecia satisfeita com o rumo da sua vida.

- Bem, - disse Nelly meio incerta se sentando diante da chefe – a senhorita ainda é muito nova, senhorita Hilton, ainda tem muita vida pela frente, talvez esteja na hora de... não sei, reescrever seu destino, afinal, a historia ainda não acabou!

Nelly lhe lançou um ultimo sorriso e meio sem jeito se levantou da cadeira rumando para fora da sala. Lina esperou a secretaria bater a porta e ter certeza que ela havia sumido para enfiar a cara nas mãos. Só havia ela ali, era assim, só ela, sozinha, para sempre, ela não queria isso.

Olhou para sua mesa, muitos papeis, poucas fotos, ali haviam apenas duas, uma dela com seu pais, pequena, e outra, sua, sozinha, solitária em seu escritório, ela viu aquele reflexo de seu futuro e não gostava dele, seus olhos ardiam, mas ela era forte, não ia chorar.

Abriu a gaveta da sua mesa e se surpreendeu com o que viu, tirou de lá a pequena foto que ela se via sorridente na companhia dos amigos de colégio, seu sorriso era rapidamente interrompido quando ela virava para discutir com Ryan Jones, via Luiza rindo e Mary correndo atrás dela, Ed e Kevin conversando distraídos e Frank dando tchau enquanto Pati ria e conversava com Barbara, Chuck implicava com Barb, mas... faltava alguém... onde estava Leli? Via Adam parado, com um sorriso triste ao lado de Chuck.

Lina tirou os olhos de Adam e do espaço vazio em que Leli devia estar e voltou os olhos para onde ela própria brigava com Ryan. Ryan Jones. Sorriu de leve, não se daquela foto, mas se lembrava de Ryan, como lembrava, lembrava da sua noite bêbada, do dia seguinte, da briga, de como ela queria o matar, sorriu... de mil maneiras diferentes que ela sonhou seu futuro, nenhuma tinha Ryan Jones, mas agora... agora a única coisa que ela queria... ela só queria vê-lo mais uma vez.

Fechou os olhos e apertou com força a foto contra o coração, as lagrimas ardiam seus olhos, mas não ia chorar, concentrou-se naquele momento. Mil imagens, todas com Ryan. Fechou os olhos com mais força e desejou loucamente algo que nem ela imaginava o que era, algo que ela negaria até a morte.

Sentiu uma tonteira, mas não abriu os olhos, permaneceu do mesmo jeito, só os abriu quando sentiu-se cair, abriu os olhos nervosa, olhou ao redor pasma, não estava mais em sua sala, não mesmo. Estava numa rua escura e úmida, estava frio, ela não tinha mais a foto em mãos e estava largada na calçada.

Se levantou meio orgulhosa olhando ao redor, onde estava? Não entendia como havia parado ali? Esfregou os próprios braços como que para se aquecer, foi ai que ela viu, ao longe. Ele... Ryan Jones, ele estava colocando o lixo para fora. Se fosse a alguns anos atrás Lina correria para não ter que falar com ele, mas ela não pode, só pode fazer uma coisa, que ela não entendia porque fez...

- JONES! – ela berrou e correu meio desajeitada em seu salto agulha na direção dele.

Ela havia pensado mil vezes se ele era o Ryan que ela conheceu em Hogwarts ou o Ryan daquele lugar estranho, mas quando ele olhou para ela, ela soube. Era o seu Ryan Jones Idiota de sempre, sorriu para si mesmo e parou ofegante ao lado dele, ele lhe olhava pasmo.

- Hilton? O que faz aqui? – perguntou Ryan meio nervoso, era confuso demais para ele.

- Bem, eu não sei, eu meio que acordei e haviam se passado anos e ai agora eu estou aqui e... – Lina começou nervosa.

- Você também? O que está acontecendo? – Ryan perguntou nervoso enquanto Lina recuperava o fôlego.

- Eu não tenho idéia, as coisas tão totalmente malucas, eu estava no escritório do meu pai e de repente vim parar aqui, alem do mais, onde é AQUI? – Lina perguntou meio nervosa demais – Alem do mais por que diabos eu tive que encontrar logo você?  
- Porque se não você ia ser assaltada ou no mínimo ficar perdida o resto da noite? – debochou Ryan girando os olhos.

- Quer saber, Jones, você é um Lixo – disse Lina cruzando os braços e sorrindo de lado debochada já que Ryan havia acabado de por o lixo para fora de casa.

- Sinto muito se não tenho mil empregados para fazerem isso por mim, Hilton – disse ele com um certo ódio.

- Ryan...

Lina e Ryan olharam ao mesmo tempo para a porta da pequena casa, onde uma bela mulher de sorriso gentil surgira, ela foi se aproximando devagar enquanto limpava as mãos no avental. Lina olhou curiosa para Ryan, mas ele apenas abaixou os olhos.

- Vamos, o jantar está na mesa, traga sua amiga – disse ela sorrindo ainda mais.

- Não vai ser necessário, mãe, ela já ta indo embora... – disse Ryan fechando a cara e seguindo para a porta de casa deixando as duas mulheres sozinhas e a mais velha curiosa.

- Não ligue para ele, vive na defensiva, foi assim desde criança, venha jantar conosco, ah falando nisso, meu nome é Judie Jones – disse ela puxando a garota com animação.

- Não será necessário, senhora Jones, eu não quero dar trabalho e... – Lina começava nervosa.

- Não fale besteira, menina, falando nisso, qual é mesmo o seu nome? – Judie perguntou enquanto abria a porta da casa quase que animada demais, Lina respirou fundo.

Assim que a viu, Cassy soltou um gritinho histérico que fez sua avó girar os olhos, Ryan ainda olhava meio irritado para a mãe enquanto ela puxava Lina até a mesa.

- Liana Hilton... – murmurou Cassy ainda totalmente pasma com a presença dela ali.

- Ah, então essa é a famosa Liana Hilton, Cassy é sua fã, porque não disse que era amigo dela, Ryan? – perguntou Judie puxando a cadeira e empurrando Lina para sentar.

- É porque não somos amigos – disse Ryan mal humorado, fazendo Judie olhar feio para ele.

Ryan se viu jantando e a sua frente Liana Hilton, ao lado dela Cassy que lhe enchia de perguntas, bufou, ao seu lado sua mãe lhe cutucava para ser simpático, na ponta da mesa sua avó observava a tudo curiosa. Foi ai que o jantar terminou, sua avó se levantou sem receio sentou-se no sofá fazendo Cassy bufar e Ryan sorrir de lado.

- Vovó – murmurou Cassy sem jeito, mas a senhora idosa nem lhe deu atenção.

- Não me encha o saco, Cassidy – disse a senhora idosa colocando rapidamente em sua luta livre.

- Qual o problema? – Liana perguntou meio sem jeito quando Cassy sentou no sofá ao lado da avó e fez Lina ficar de pé atrás dela , Judie riu de leve da cara nervosa de Cassy e Ryan riu do constrangimento desesperado da sua irmã mais nova.

- Vai começar a luta livre... – disse Judie sorrindo de lado e fazendo Cassy corar levemente.

- Luta livre? – Lina perguntou curiosa fazendo Cassy corar ainda mais que nunca.

- A vovó não perde uma – disse Cassy girando os olhos e fazendo Ryan prender o riso.

- E quem está lutando hoje? O quebra ossos? – perguntou Lina curiosa fazendo todos ali a olharem com atenção.

- Desde quando entende de luta livre? - Foi Ryan quem perguntou pasmo a observando com cuidado.

- Claro, como acha que fui eleita melhor empresaria? – perguntou Lina rindo de leve.

- Gostei dela, - disse a vovó sorrindo de lado – o Niguel teria gostado dela também, Ryan. – então ela indicou a foto numa prateleira próxima dali e sorrindo.

- Ah, eu mereço isso! – disse Ryan mal humorado saindo de lá batendo a porta.

- Eu sinto muito Liana, ele... ele não quis fazer isso – disse Judie meio incerta e fazendo uma leve careta.

- Quem é Niguel? – perguntou Lina se aproximando meio sem jeito da foto onde um homem alto com uniforme de exercito e que era simplesmente a cara de Ryan.

- É meu pai, - disse Cassy se aproximando meio sem jeito – e pai do Ryan, ele... ele morreu na guerra quando eu nasci. O Ryan ainda sente muito a falta dele.

- Eu sinto muito – disse Lina meio sem jeito.

- Não tem problema – disse Judie seria, mas com um leve sorriso - o Ryan nunca superou a perda do pai!

- Eu... eu acho que vou lá falar com ele – disse Lina meio sem jeito virando de costas e correndo até a porta.

- Ele a ama – disse a vovó rindo de leve.

- E ela o amo – disse Judie girando os olhos com um leve sorriso.

- Uau, até que em fim o Ryan serviu para algo, Liana Hilton vai ser minha cunhada – disse Cassy animada fazendo as outras duas mulheres gargalharem loucamente.

Liana abriu a porta para encontrar um Ryan serio do lado, ela se aproximou dele meio sem jeito. Ele não parecia nada bem. Estava mais serio que o normal, cara amarrada e sem grande paciência, ela se aproximou meio incerta e parou ao lado dele.

Do not get me wrong I cannot wait for you to come home

_(Não me entanda mal, eu mal posso esperar você voltar para casa)_  
For now you're not here and I'm not there, it's like we're on our own

_(Por agora você não está aqui e eu não estou lá, é como se estivéssemos sós)  
_To figure it out, consider how to find a place to stand

_(Para entender isso, considere como achar um lugar para ficar)_  
Instead of walking away and instead of nowhere to land

_(Ao invés de andar longe por aí, ao invés de nenhum lugar pra pousar)_

- Ta tudo bem? – Lina perguntou com um fiapo de voz se perguntando mentalmente o que estava fazendo ali!

- Como pode perguntar algo tão estúpido? – perguntou Ryan mal humorado – Estamos perdidos nesse espaço de tempo bizarro onde eu perdi um grande pedaço da vida da minha irmã caçula e inclusive da minha. Eu não tenho nem idéia de onde meus amigos estão e...

- E você sente falta do seu pai! – disse Lina seria o observando com toda a atenção.

- Eu não ia dizer isso – disse Ryan em fim colocando os olhos nela sem grande animação.

- Claro que não, - disse Lina sorrindo misteriosa – Mas se quer saber minha opinião eu em fim estou te entendendo, Ryan Jones.

This is going to break me clean in two

_(Isso claramente vai me quebrar em dois)  
_This is going to bring me close to you

_(Isso vai me levar para perto de você)_

She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted

_(Ela é tudo que eu preciso que eu nunca soube que eu queria)  
_She is everything I want that I never knew I needed

_(__Ela é tudo que eu quero que eu nunca soube que eu precisava__)_

- Do que você ta falando? – Ryan perguntou a observando curioso, ela estava misteriosa demais.

- Esse seu jeito de poderoso e metido e machão, - disse ela rindo de leve – é só para se manter na defensiva, para esconder que na verdade você está com medo, que você sente falta do seu pai e que você vive preocupado com sua família.

- Jura? – disse Ryan de um modo irônico – e quanto a você, Liana Hilton? Super empresaria ou garotinha insegura? Você não é ninguém para falar de mim!

- Sabe, garoto, eu não sei por que eu ainda perco meu tempo com você – rosnou ela se virando para sair dali.

– O que, a patricinha gosta de falar, mas não gosta de ouvir? – perguntou Ryan debochado.

- Me solta seu brutamontes ignorante! – rosnou Lina furiosa fazendo o riso de Ryan aumentar.

It's all up in the air and we stand still to see what comes back down

(_Está tudo no ar, e nós estamos parados esperando pra ver o que virá de volta__)  
_I don't know where it is, I don't know when, but I want you around

_(__Eu não sei onde isso é, eu não sei quando, mas eu quero você por perto__)  
_When it comes into place with you and I, we go from if to when

_(__Quando isso cair em algum lugar com você e comigo, nós partiremos daí então__)  
_Your side and mine are both behind it's indication

_(__O seu lado e o meu, ambos, estão atrás das indicações__)_

- Sabe eu gostava mais de você bêbada – disse Ryan a soltando fazendo a garota cair de bunda no chão.

- E eu gosto mais de você morto! – disse Lina empurrando Ryan com os pés fazendo o mesmo cair.

- Qual é seu problema, sua maluca? – perguntou Ryan a fuzilando com os olhos, mas tamanha foi sua surpresa ao vê-la se por de pé com os olhos levemente molhados.

- Meu problema é você, garoto, você e seu ar superior, você e essa sua mania de se achar o super poderoso, você não é o super nada, Jones – disse ela nervosa.

- Então o que eu sou, Liana Hilton? – ele perguntou se levantando e a fitando fundo nos olhos.

This is going bring me clarity

(_Isso vai me trazer clareza)  
_This is going take the heart right out of me

_(Isso vai tirar meu coração de dentro de mim)_

She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted

_(Ela é tudo que eu preciso que eu nunca soube que eu queria)  
_She is everything I want that I never knew I needed

_(__Ela é tudo que eu quero que eu nunca soube que eu precisava__)_

- Você é um idiota, - ela começou tremendo de leve – metido, ridículo, machista, brigão e...

- Nossa, que emoção – disse Ryan girando os olhos e se preparando para sair dali, mas foi impedido pelas mãos fina e delicada de Lina que prendeu seu anti-braço meio tremula.

- Mas não é só isso... – ela começou meio tremula – você é o cara que me beijou na noite da feste, que eu vomitei no sapato, que me carregou até o sofá do salão comunal e dormiu lá para eu não ficar sozinha... mas é como você disse, amanhã você vai ser Ryan Jones e eu Liana Hilton, isso nunca teria dado certo!

- Talvez não seja para dar certo – disse Ryan respirando fundo e a puxando com delicadeza para perto.

This is going to bring me to my knees

_(Isso vai me deixar de joelho)_  
I just wanna hold you close to me

_(E apenas queria abraçar voce pertinho de mim)_

She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted

_(Ela é tudo que eu preciso que eu nunca soube que eu queria)  
_She is everything I want that I never knew I needed

_(__Ela é tudo que eu quero que eu nunca soube que eu precisava__)_

- Mas se não for para dar certo, então para que é? – perguntou Lina o fitando com carinho.

- Para voar, como um pássaro, para nós dois e ninguém mais, para ser mais que certo, para ser para sempre... – Ryan disse meio que com um fiapo de voz a puxando pela cintura e colando seus lábios nos dela.

Dentro da casa sua mãe, sua avó e sua irmã sorriam animadas, mas eles dois estavam tão ocupados que nem notavam isso, nem notavam que o mundo estava ficando embaçado e rodando, nem notavam que tudo estava saindo de eixo e eles estavam sendo levados para sabe-se Merlin onde, eles só notavam aquele momento e para sempre aquele momento.

**Na:/ Musica: She Is. De: The Fray. Presente de aniversário de Leli, certo nem sei direito se é hoje ou amanhã ou se já foi, só que só vi o recado hoje então ta valendo :P hehe!**

**Nane:**** Há há, aqui está mais um ser, aqui está Alina e o Ryan e eles não morreram :D hehe, relaxa doidinha, confia em mim!**

**Barb:**** Criatura de Deus, eu sabia que você ia adora, eu sou fera, hehe, ai ai, eu mereço prêmios por isso, i'm diva!**

**Herica:**** Fofa, o mistério é a alma do negocio, e se liga no titulo da fic, hehe, os outros vão aparecer aos poucos, só posso dizer isso por enquanto :D**

**Leli:**** PARABÉÉÉÉNS, é hoje? Hehe, ah e só pra te avisar, nem sonhe que seu cap será o próximo ou algo assim, você é a principal , fofa, tem que sumir, ou isso aqui não é uma fic de Bru B. M. AAAAAH e sim, faz a continuação. Eu estou implorando loucamente, mas eu quero minha personagem logo e um cap D**

**Mary:**** Amoreco, relaxe que você vai ter sua super entrada, nem escrevi ainda, mas na minha cabeça ta super lindo, relaxe que vai valer a pena a espera, garantia minha **

**Lloiza:**** Lulu! Fofa, relaxa! Você vai vim super diva e chique, seu cap já ta em andamento e ta super lindo e frufru e diva, vulga, eu amei! Relaxeeee que a Lulu vai voltar e voltar com toda a vontade, uhuuuuuuuu!**

**Todos:**** LINA, ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? É o seu cap, preciso de você dizendo que me ama e que sou uma diva mor! Haha! Ah e VIVA A LELI! É O ANIVERSÁRIO DELA! Todo mundo balança os braços e grita, HEI! :D**


	16. Capitulo 14

_**Capitulo 14**_

Frank se via no céu, literalmente, ele só soube que quando acordou alguém lhe empurrou e o mandou jogar quadribol, e ele tinha que perguntar a Merlin, o que mais na vida ele ia querer? Sorriu bobamente quando o jogo estava ganho, ele desceu da vassoura com as vestes azuis do Puddlemere United, ele jogava no Puddlemere United, ele era tipo o maximo, e o melhor nao foi isso, foi que assim que ele desceu da vassoura mil e um reporteres lhe aracaram e lhe encheram de perguntas e ele simplesmente não conseguia para de sorrir.

- Então, Frank Parker, como se sente sendo o melhor jogador da liga e ter acabado de ganhar a taça de campeão mundial? – perguntou um dos repórteres com um sorriso quase que de admiração.

- Bem, eu me sinto num sonho – disse ele alargando seu sorriso, será que seriam esmo possível ser assim ta feliz?

- Bem, e sobre os boatos de você e da super modelo Michelle Gomez em fim decidirem casar? – perguntou um outro repórter agora com um olhar meio invejoso.

- Eu e...? – ele estava prestes a perguntar, mas antes que ele tivesse a chance uma bela mulher de olhos amendoados e meio verdes, cabelos longos e negros como a noite, pele bronzeada, corpo escultural e sorriso estonteante apareceu e lhe atacou com um beijo, gerando vários risinho entre os repórteres e os fãs ao redor.

Patrícia se via em uma sala, cheia de outras pessoas, ela via Frank na Tv e via a morena louca e sexy o beijando loucamente, via as mulheres na sala suspirando por Frank e os homens comentando sobre o jogo. Ela não agüentava aquilo, saiu de lá e bateu a porta atrás de si seguindo pelo longo corredor. Abriu uma porta qualquer que parecia ser de uma sala de aula, onde crianças de seus sete anos riam e conversavam animadas.

Era uma sala de aula. Era exatamente isso. Porque era isso que ela era. Professora de bruxos. Melhor, preparatória para bruxos. Ela cuidava de crianças bruxas com sete anos para serem ainda mais preparadas para quando chegarem a Hogwarts. Ela olhou pra três meninos o fundo da sala, eles tinham um álbum de figurinhas em mãos e sorriam animados enquanto cochichavam e riam.

- Posso ajudar, meninos? – ela perguntou meio distraída olhando para o álbum com atenção.

- Não se preocupe professora, é só que o Tod acha que eu vou dar a figurinha do Frank Parker para ele – disse o garotinho animado.

- Mas o Phill tem umas vinte iguais e eu só preciso de uma – disse o garotinho ao lado indignado.

- Mas é o Frank Parker e eu sou o fã numero um dele – disse o tal de Phill meio nervoso.

- Não é na, eu sou o maior fã dele – disse o outro que só se pronunciara agora gerando uma confusão sobre quem seria o maior fã dele que fez Pati suspirar, por que sempre tinha que ser Frank?

- Talvez vocês três possam ser fãs deles, montar um fã club ou algo assim para todo mundo gostar dele também, assim serão fãs de verdade – disse Pati sorrindo de leve.

- Boa idéia professora! – disseram os três animados e começando a rir e discutir sobre isso, Pati estava prestes a ir embora, quando Phill puxou-lhe com delicadeza pelo braço.

- Espere, professora Danes! – disse ele enfiando a mão no bolso e lhe entregando um pequeno papel – É para a senhorita, ele é o melhor do mundo, sabia?

Pati virou o papel com cuidado para fitar aquele que ela lembrava muito bem por sinal. Ele estava lá, em uma vassoura, cabelos loiros voando e batendo nos olhos azuis cintilantes, corpo escultural, ele era sem duvida lindo, e ela podia acordar mil anos depois e sabia, ele ainda seria assim, lindo de morrer, de tirar o fôlego.

Patrícia sorriu de lado para os alunos e saiu de lá distraída. Olhando para a figurinha com a mão no coração. As coisas mudaram demais. Ela não sabia como havia parado ali, mas simplesmente tinha que se manter calma para poder pensar em como poderia sair dali, salvar a Leli e resolver tudo isso que ela nem ao menos entendia.

Frank se via em um enorme apartamento, com vista para o mar, luxuoso, moderno e digno de um herói. Bem, herói ele não era, mas ele era o astro do time, não havia nada melhor que isso no universo, era seu sonho se tornando realidade, queria poder gritar e contar para todos o que ele era, mas todos já sabiam já que ele era mundialmente conhecido. Chegou a rir da sua própria vitoria.

- Hei, baby, estava me esperando?

Ele se virou quase que instantaneamente para vê-la, ela era sem duvidas linda, com seus longos cabelos negros balançando na altura da cintura, sua pele dourada como o sol, seu olhos de um castanho esverdeado belíssimo, o corpo escultural como uma obra de arte, o sorriso sexy no canto da boca, ele engoliu em seco, era sem duvidas a mulher mais linda que ele já vira em toda a sua vida. A super modelo Michelle Gomez, sua... er... futura esposa pelo que ele descobriu.

- Oi, Michelle – ele disse meio incerto, como podia se casar com alguém que mal conhecia.

- Nossa, Frank, gatinho, você parece muito tenso, o que está havendo? – ela perguntou com seu sotaque magnífico e o empurrando para o sofá começando uma massagem.

- Tenso, eu? Imagina! – disse Frank engolindo em seco, aquilo era meio estranho.

- Tudo bem, baby, - ela disse lhe dando um beijo na bochecha – está tudo bem em ficar tenso com o casamento, mas eu vou estar lá e os seus amigos que você não vê há anos também.

- Não vejo há anos? Que amigos? – perguntou Frank se soltando dela e a fitando com curiosidade.

- Ora, Baby, - ela começou girando os olhos meio entediada – O ministro Kevin Cooper e a esposa, Mary, chamamos também Barbara Simpson, mas penso que ela terá um show na noite ou algo do tipo, ah e Thomas Russel disse que poderia acabar vindo, quero dizer, a secretaria dele disse isso, sem contar claro com Liana Hilton, que disse que depois da reunião de negócios podia ver se passava lá e tudo mais, ah, claro e Luiza Warner confirmou presença, sabe como ela não perde festas, alem do mais, ela quem fez meu vestido de casamento.

- Espera, onde estão meus outros amigos? – Frank perguntou se levantando as presas – Como assim eu não vejo o Coop e os outros há anos? Kevin devia ser meu padrinho de casamento assim como Thomas, Ryan, Ed e Adam, e as meninas...

- Calma, baby, está muito nervoso, você bebeu algo hoje? – perguntou Michelle assustada – Primeiro, quem é Ed e Ryan? Segundo, se está falando de Adam Trent sabe que ele não sai daquela casa a anos. Terceiro, o ministro e Thomas Russel seus padrinhos? Vocês não se falam desde Hogwarts penso eu, não queria nem chamá-los, só os chamamos por educação. Ah e de que meninas está falando?

- Lina, Luiza, Mary, Barbara... – ele foi dizendo e Michelle concordando com a cabeça calmamente – Leli e Pat... espera... Patrícia.

- Quem, por Merlin de Cuecas, é Leli e Patrícia? – perguntou Michelle, mas antes que Frank falasse algo ela sorriu como quem entende – Espera, Leli, seria Daniele Fuller? – Frank sorriu aliviado – Frank, pelo amor de Morgana comendo macarrão, Daniele Fuller morreu há anos e você sabe disso, dementadores a levaram. Ah, e eu ainda não tenho nem idéia de quem seja Patrícia.

Frank se levantou assustado sem nem ao menos olhar para Michelle, ela fez que ia segui-lo, mas ele fez sinal para que ela não o fizesse. Saiu de lá e correu para dentro da casa, sem saber ao certo para onde estava indo, nada daquilo fazia sentido. Abriu uma porta que acreditava ser seu escritório e graças aos céus estava certo. Entrou lá e fechou a porta com força. Se jogou atrás de sua mesa e começou a bater a cabeça com toa a força que podia na mesma, como as coisas haviam chegado aquele ponto?

Leli morta? Adam enclausurado? Ed e Ryan sabe-se Merlin onde? Kevin casado com Mary? Onde Merlin ele estava? Ele não gostava mais daquele sonho, precisava de um ponto de apoio, alguma ajuda, mas... Pati não estava lá. Onde ela estava? Precisava dela? Era para ser ela sua noiva, não Michelle, aquilo não estava certo. Ele abdicaria por todos os seus sonhos só para...

Foi ai que ele notou que a gaveta da sua mesa havia se aberto sozinha, tirou se lá o que parecia ser uma foto, seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas ao vê-la. Era Hogwarts, e lá estava ele, com seus amigos, todos ele, Pati ao seu lado, sorriso angelical e ele lá, com sua pode heróica, Ed, Adam, Ryan, Leli, Liana, Thomas, Luiza, Barbara, Mary, Kevin. Todos eles. Ele queria aquilo de volta, queria muito, queria mais que tudo na vida. Fechou os olhos e implorou aos céus por apenas mais uma chance de ter tudo o que ele queria, mas o que ele REALMENTE queria. O que era realmente importante.

Patrícia se via dando tchau aos seus alunos eles estavam saindo, assim como o sol que já se punha, os meninos que lhe deram a figurinha de Frank sorriam animados para ela e acenavam mostrando suas próprias figurinhas, como se fosse um crachá do clube ou algo assim, ela pegou a sua e mostrou a eles, fazendo-os sorrirem mais ainda.

Sua mão queimava só de sentir aquele papelzinho. Como ele conseguir deixá-la naquele estado? Tinha que se acalmar, parar de pensar nisso, parar de pensar em Frank Parker. Então, assim que seu ultimo aluno foi embora ela se jogou em uma das cadeiras e conjurou um televisão, a ligou sem animação e nela passava algum programa de fofoca idiota, era ótimo para ela, ia desligar o próprio cérebro.

Foi ai que o programa idiota se tornou insuportável, pois a porcaria da cena do beijo de Frank e da super modelo bundona só fazia se repetir constantemente. Tentou mudar de canal, mas parecia que todos haviam decidido passar a mesma coisa, por Merlin, a televisão lhe odiava, isso era evidente. Desligou a mesma quase que irritada demais, fechou os olhos e sentiu uma agonia. Adorava ser professora, adorava totalmente, era o que sempre quis, mas... não era daquele jeito.

Talvez por isso seu susto fora maior ainda quando abriu os olhos e o viu, lá estava ele, mas ela não podia acreditar. Estavas mais lindo do que ela podia sequer sonhar. Alto, forte, olhos azuis, cabelos loiros ao vento que ela nem ao menos sabia de onde vinha. E Merlin ressuscitado como ele conseguiu ficar ainda mais forte? Aquilo era fisicamente impossível, ele estava lindo demais para sequer olhar.

Frank não pode evitar sorrir ao vê-la, foi por isso que se encantou por Patrícia Danes, por que ela era simplesmente adorável, ela podia não ser uma super modelo gostosona, mas ela era simplesmente linda. Ela estava adorável, com os cabelos castanhos presos num rabo de cavalo mal feito, o vestido florido quase adorável e os olhos brilhando em pura inocência. Ela era linda como uma estrela.

- Frank, - ela começou com aquela voz simplesmente maravilhosa – o que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu não tenho nem idéia, - disse Frank sorrindo bobamente e deixando as pernas dela bambas – mas sinceramente, estou muito feliz de estar aqui com você.

- Bem, isso é estranho vendo do cara que está beijando uma super modelo na televisão – disse Pati meio mal humorada ligando a televisão exatamente na hora que Michelle atacou Frank com um beijão.

Think of me when you're out, when you're out there

_(Pense em mim quando você está fora, quando você está fora daqui)_  
I'll beg you nice from my knees

_(Eu vou te implorar de joelhos)  
_When the world treats you way too fairly

_(Quando o mundo te trada de forma tão relativa)_  
It's a shame I'm a dream

_(É uma vergonha, eu sou um sonho)_

- Fala serio, Pati, ela me atacou – disse Frank meio pasmo girando os olhos e sorrindo doce para ela.

- Oh, Merlin, fica evidente o quanto você está resistindo – disse Patrícia ironicamente fitando a cena com atenção.

- Qual é, Pati? Você me conhece, eu acordei nesse lugar maluco e... – Frank começou serio.

- Ah claro, a culpa não é sua que a super gata tenha pulado no seu pescoço, oh, coitadinho – disse Patrícia cruzando os braços em sinal de total falta de paciência.

- Fala serio, Pati, você não é assim e... – Frank começou, mas parou rapidamente e sorriu de lado – Patrícia Danes, você por acaso está com ciúme de mim?

- Eu? – ela perguntou com cara de pasma – Por favor, Frank, eu achava que o metido a besta era o Thomas.

- Patrícia Danes, eu não imaginava que você era do tipo ciumenta – disse Frank se aproximando perigosamente.

All I wanted was you

_(Tudo o que eu queria era você)  
_All I wanted was you

_(Tudo o que eu queria era você)_

I think I'll pace my apartment a few times

_(Acho que vou percorrer meu apartamento varias vezes)  
_And fall asleep on the couch

_(E cair de sono no sofá)  
_And wake up early to black and white re-runs?

_(E acordar cedo para as ruínas preto e branco)  
_That escaped from the mouth

_(Que escaparam da minha boca)_

- E eu não sou, Frank Parker, - disse ela respirando fundo nervosa - e se eu fosse você baixava essa bola que você não é para tanto nem de longe, meu queridinho.

- Pati, por que você ta tão nervosa? – perguntou Frank segurando o rosto dela com delicadeza.

- Nervosa? Eu? Me poupe, Frank, você não vai me deixar nervosa. – ela disse irritada saindo de lá batendo o pé.

Frank suspirou quando ela bateu a porta ao sair, mas ai seus olhos pararam onde Pati estava sentada, um papelzinho abandonado e esquecido sobre a mesa, ele foi até o mesmo meio sem jeito e pegou o papel sem receio, seus olhos se esbugalharam ao ver o que era. Naquele papelzinho tinha ele, com uma vassoura na mão e uma pose pomposa, sorriu de leve. Pegou a figurinha, abriu a porta e começou a correr atrás de Pati pelos corredores, ela não devia estar longe.

All I wanted was you

_(Tudo o que eu queria era você)_

All I wanted was you

_(Tudo o que eu queria era você)_

All I wanted was you

_(Tudo o que eu queria era você)_

All I wanted was you

_(Tudo o que eu queria era você)_

Ele estava certo, não precisou correr muito para encontrá-la, pelo visto andar batendo o pé e fazendo bico demora. Sorriu de leve e puxou-a pelo pulso com delicadeza para encarar sua cara emburrada, e sorriu abertamente para ela.

- Você deixou cair – ele disse alargando ainda mais o sorriso e entregando a figurinha para ela.

- Eu... – ela começou nervosa respirando fundo – isso não é meu, aqui é cheio de crianças, muitos fãs seus por sinal, e...

- Patrícia Danes está gaguejando! – riu Frank se aproximando ainda mais dela e a deixando ainda mais nervosa.

- Claro, quero dizer, você está me botando contra a parede, eu sempre fico nervosa sob pressão – disse Pati meio sem jeito.

- Patrícia, está tentando me enganar? – ele perguntou aproximando o rosto do dela.

I could follow you to the beginning

_(Eu poderia te seguir até o inicio)  
_And just relive the start

_(E só reviver o começo)_  
And maybe then we'll remember to slow down

_(E talvez assim nós lembremos de abrandar)  
_At all of our favorite parts

_(Todas as nossas parter favoritas)_

- Eu não sou de enganar – ela disse com um fiapo de voz quase tremendo e sem conseguir se mover.

- Não? Bem, nem eu! – disse Frank sorrindo charmoso para ela – Então porque nós dois não paramos com essa bobagem, me diz Pati!

- Bem, podemos acabar com essa bobagem e você me manda um convite do seu casamento – disse Pati meio debochada virando de costas e cruzando os braços.

- Eu não vou casar com ela, Pati, não só porque isso tudo é muito maluco e temos que voltar para salvar a Leli e os outros, - disse Frank sem querer dizer a ela sobre sua descoberta da morte de Daniele – mas também porque se fosse para eu me casar com alguém seria com você.

All I wanted was you

_(Tudo o que eu queria era você)_

All I wanted was you

_(Tudo o que eu queria era você)_

All I wanted was you

_(Tudo o que eu queria era você)_

All I wanted was you

_(Tudo o que eu queria era você)_

- Casar? Comigo? O que? Hã? Quando? Do que...? Você bebeu, Frank? – Pati perguntou ficando imediatamente vermelha e mais nervosa do que nunca esteve.

- Ta, casar só depois, mas o que acha de namorar comigo, Patrícia Danes? – Perguntou Frank a puxando pela cintura e sorrindo charmoso de modo a deixá-la ainda mais vermelha.

- Me diz, essa mudança do tempo e espaço continuo afetou o seu cérebro já meio afetado devido a cor de cabelo? – perguntou Pati meio assustada com a proximidade deles.

- Por que ta dizendo isso, Pati? – perguntou Frank olhando com curiosidade para ela.

- Porque só com total falta de consciência você me pediria em namoro! – disse Patrícia nervosa, mas ao ver a cara de desentendido de Frank ela suspirou – Você é Frank Parker e eu sou Patrícia Danes, qual é Frank, você é o maior jogador de quadribol do século e eu apenas uma professora de escola infantil, não tem como isso dar certo.

- A gente faz dar certo! Porque eu te amo, Patrícia Danes, e eu não dou a mínima para dar certo! – disse Frank sorrindo de lado e a puxando ainda mais pela cintura colando seus lábios nos dela sem ao menos se importar com o fato de tudo estar desaparecendo e eles estarem sendo levados para onde só Merlin sabia, mas agora isso não importava.

**Na:/ Musica de Paramore: "All I Wanted". Bem, gente, eu sei que demorei a postar, mas é que as coisas por aqui estão meio corridas, foi mals mesmo, mas eu vou recompensar vocês... um dia. Hehe. Vamos as reviews.**

**Mary:**** Eu sei, você é uma vaca que demora a aparecer, mas me processa, eu gosto de você assim mesmo, bem, vê se não demora tanto da próxima vez. Beijo.**

**Leli: ****Cadê meus trailers? Cadê um cap da sua fic? Ai meu deus faça as coisas que me promete e me mande minha diva personagem. Ah e mais essa, você é a protagonista, tem que sumir, ou essa não seria uma fic minha, hehe, daqui a pouco tu aparece, relaxa ai.**

**Lina:**** Nada como um cap para a pessoa amar a outra, não é? Eu sei que sou tudo isso e um pouco mais, palmas para mim, muitas palmas!**

**Herica:**** Bem, esse é o fim da sua curiosidade, bem, mais ou menos, ainda falta algumas pessoas e você sobrevive até lá, pelo menos eu espero!**

**Paulinha:**** Eu adoro The Fray e achei perfeita para a situação, bem eu acho que meu sonho secreto é ser DJ, porque eu amo musica e tals, bem, mas tanto faz, eu sou doida ^^**

**Nane:**** Eu sei que eu sou uma pessoa má, eu amo isso. AH EU QUERIA TER IDO PRO SHOW, MAS EU TINHA PROVA, BUAAAAA! Ah e senta lá, Claudia, nem eu sei ainda o que eu vou fazer, num terminei a fic e tou boiando.**

**Lloiza:**** Manda a Leli fazer o cap, eu hei, ela é uma má. Ah e seu cap é o próximo, baby, então se prepare porque não acaba tão fácil. Haha, top secret.**

**TODOS:**** ALGUEM VIU A PATRÍCIA? PUTS, EU MATO ELA! Calma Bru... bem, tem mais, euzinha linda fiz um perfil no Orkut para Bru B. M., ta no perfil, então quem puder add. Beijo e até mais! ;P**


	17. Capitulo 15

_**Capitulo 15**_

Luiza Warner acordou quase que num pulo, o mais estranho era que o pulo não doeu como seria de costume em uma cama em Hogwarts, pelo contrario, fora divertido demais por sinal, era a cama mais fofa que ela já deitou. Se levantou meio sem jeito e a primeira coisa que sentiu fez a mesma correr para o espelho.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Berrou histérica ao ver sua imagem, sim, ela continuava gata, mas seu cabelo estava simplesmente gigante. Virou de costas e viu que seu cabelo, que antes não passava das orelhas, chegava agora até a cintura, e pelo seus conhecimentos capilares fortíssimos ela sabia que haviam se passado cinco anos e ela estava num universo paralelo, continuo, maluco, sem lógico e... e... ela parou imediatamente de pensar.

_- __Bonjour ma chérie, comment avez-vous dormi? – _começou o homem alto que mais parecia um armario, com uma toalha ao redor da cintura, os cabelos negros jogados, molhados e colados na nuca, olhos acinzentados belissimos, rosto fino e um ar charmoso quase triunfal.

- Quer saber, eu não entendi bulhufas do que você falou, mas és um gato, meu bem – disse Luiza sorrindo de lado e tomando um certo susto ao notar que usava uma camisola de cetim azul escuro e pantufas felpudas combinando com a mesma.

- Ma belle, tu es toujours mignon. – disse ele com sua voz incrivelmente sexy se aproximando perigosamente da menina.Ler foneticamentouo Dicionário - Ver dicionário detalhado

- Sinto muito atrapalhas a brincadeira, crianças, mas por hoje já deu! – disse a pequena mulher de cabelos cor de rosa claro, olhos azuis, óculos de grosso aro preto e unhas verdes limão.

- À côté, ma reine – disse ele beijando sua mão e saindo de lá sendo empurrado pela pequena mulher de cabelos rosa.

- Quem é ele? Qual o nome dele? – Luiza perguntou assim que o cara foi jogado para fora do quarto.

- Querida, se ontem à noite você não sabia esperava que hoje pela manhã soubesse por que? – perguntou a de cabelo rosa rindo.

- Mas eu não entendia nada que ele falava – disse Luiza meio chocada consigo mesma.

- Nem eu, e que diferença faz? Ele é lindo! – disse a de cabelo rosa puxando Luiza pelo braço.

- E quem é você? Qual o seu nome? – perguntou Luiza olhando atenta para a pequena mulher.

- Por Merlin, a noite foi mesmo boa, heim? – riu a de cabelo rosa – Fofinha, sou eu, Karen Moore, sua super diva, chique, atraente e modesta secretaria particular, confidente fiel e cúmplice no resgate. Você, purpurina da minha bolsa Guess, é a dona da maior grife de moda da historia dessa humanidade bruxa barata, Lloiza's, sacou, baby? Agora, sai desse corpo, álcool e ressaca que nós temos coisas a fazer.

Luiza de repente se viu com um vestidinho curto bege com renda preta por cima, um sapado de salto alto preto e uma meia calça escura, os cabelos presos num alto rabo de cavalo, uma prancheta na mão com milhares de vestidos belíssimos desenhados. Ela estava em seu luxuoso ateliê onde umas dez modelos serviam de prova para seus vestidos. Ela vivia largando a prancheta em algum lugar, pegando uma agulha e ajeitando algo em um vestido, Merlin reencarnado, ela adorava aquilo, era o trabalho dos seus sonhos mais lindos.

- Minha diva favorita, - começou Karen – eu vou precisar saber você vai mesmo fazer o vestido de noiva daquela super modelo que vai casar com seu amigo ou sei lá?

- Não tenho a mínima idéia do que você ta falando – disse Luiza com cuidado, já que segurava alguns alfinetes com a boca e estava ajoelhada diante de uma modelo ajustando a barra do vestido.

- Dã, o super, hiper, mega, ultra, POWER GOSTOSO! – disse Karen animada – o jogador de quadribol, Frank Parker, lindo e loiro.

- COMO É? – Luiza gagueijoiu cuspindo os alfinetes no chão com medo de engoli-los – Espera, o Frank vai casar? Super modelo? Hã. A Patrícia virou modelo?

I looked away

_(Eu olhei em volto)_  
Then I looked back at you

_(Então olhei de volta para você)_  
You tried to say

_(Você tentou dizer)_  
Things that you can't undo

_(Coisas que você não tentou apagar)_

- Patrícia? Quem diabos é Patrícia? – perguntou Karen girando os olhos – Eu acho que o nome dela é Michelle, mas afinal, quem liga para o nome de modelos, nem nós que trabalhamos com elas ligamos, mas eu sei que o nome dela não é Patrícia.

- O Frank vai casar e não é com a Pati? – perguntou Luiza com um fiapo de voz, meio nervosa.

- Luli, fofa, diva, relaxa, não é seu casamento, alem do mais vai ser uma ótima oportunidade de promover a marca e você rever seus amigos, sei lá, você tem ótimos contatos que não vê a séculos, tipo o ministro e a esposa... – começou Karen animada.

- O Ministro? O pai da Mary, certo? – perguntou Luiza se sentando em seu enorme pufe roxo.

- Não fofa, o ministro Kevin Cooper e sua esposa, Mary Stone Cooper, dã, o ministro Stone deve estar no Alabama ou algo assim – disse Karen se sentando no pufe verde limão ao lado do de Luiza.

If I had my way

_(Se eu tivesse o meu caminho)_  
I'd never get over you

_(Eu nunca esqueceria de você)_  
Today's the day

_(Hoje é o dia)_  
I pray that we make it through

_(Eu rezo para que possamos superar)_  
Make it through the fall

_(Superar a queda)_  
Make it through it all

_(Superar tudo)_

A loira parou. Se levantou nervosa e começou as andar, fez sinal para que Karen não a seguisse e então correu até sua sala luxuosa e de muito bom gosto. Se sentou atrás de sua mesa e fechou os olhos por um longo segundo, ela tinha alto controle, sempre teve, teria agora, precisava ter agora, precisava muito.

Luiza começou a revirar sua gaveta a procura de alguma informação. Algo que clareasse sua mente, mas tudo parecia simples demais. Contratos, desenhos de vestidos, desenhos de gente sendo enforcada, algumas fotos com pessoa que ela nem sabia quem eram e então algo chamou sua atenção, pegou o convite elegante e logo as primeiras palavras já doíam em sua alma, mas seria forte. Lá estava escrito em uma letra dourada e bem desenhada: "_Kevin Cooper & Mary Stone"._ Não era burra, tinha idéia do que era aquilo ali, era um convite de casamento. Ao abrir se surpreender que estava muito amassado e queimado nas pontas, mas ainda assim era bem elegante, leu o convite com cuidado.

And I don't wanna fall to pieces

_(Eu não quero cair aos pedaços)_  
I just wanna sit and stare at you

_(Eu só quero sentar e te olhar)_  
I don't wanna talk about it

_(Eu não quero falar sobre isso)_  
And I don't wanna a conversation

_(E eu não quero conversar)_  
I just wanna cry in front of you

_(Eu só quero chorar na sua frente)_  
I don't wanna talk about it

_(Eu não quero falar sobre isso)_  
'Cause I'm in love with you

_(Porque eu estou apaixonada por você)_

"_Kevin Cooper & Mary Stone aguardam sua presença nesse lindo momento em que, diante de amigos e familiares, iram declarar seu amor nos fortes laços do matrimonio."_

Havia mais coisas, como o endereço, horário e bla bla bla, mas ela nem conseguia ler mais. Casamento? Eles casaram? Ninguém fez nada para impedir? Onde estava Ed? Leli? TODOS? Onde ela estava? Mas o que mudaria? O que ela faria? Ela teria coragem de correr e impedir um casamento? Não, não teria. Mas por que afinal faria isso? Bem, ela sabia que Kevin e Mary não queriam se casar, mas talvez tivessem mudado de idéia e se apaixonado. Não gostava daquela idéia.

You're the only one

_(Você é o único)_  
I'd be with 'till the end

_(Com quem eu ficaria até o fim)_  
When I come undone

_(Quando eu vou inacabada)_  
You bring me back again

_(Você me trás de volta)_  
Back under the stars

_(De volta abaixo das estrelas)_  
Back into your arms

_(De volta para os seus braços)_

Afundou em sua elegante e confortável cadeira de veludo. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Sempre teve muitos namorados, era de sair com vários caras sem se importar, aproveitar a vida, o dia, tudo, não perdia tempo, então o que era isso? Kevin era tudo o que ela nunca olhou na vida. Nerd, magrelo, tímido, nerd, impopular, fraco, nerd, não jogava quadribol, bobão, nerd e... Nerd. Ele era Kevin, ele não sabia dançar nem correr, não sabia falar em publico sem ficar vermelho, contava piadas idiotas que ela nem entendia porque ria, ele lhe fazia rir, não dava em cima dela, era educado, sorria sempre que não tinha o que falar, era sempre um ombro amigo, carinhoso e... bufou e pensou em quanta sorte Mary teve, ela havia conseguido algo tão especial e nem se dava conta disso.

Ta ai, talvez por isso tinha motivos para ter impedido o casamento. Mary não tinha idéia da sorte que tinha. Não entendia Kevin. Nunca ia rir das piadas sem graça dele, ela não ia entender. Não ia saber dançar com ele sem que ele quebrasse seu pé, não, coitados dos pés de Mary. Ela não ia agüentar sempre comer pizza de dez mil queijos porque era a única que Kevin gostava. Ela não ia saber o que fazer quando ele entrasse em pânico com vergonha e... mas ele não era mais assim, não é? Ele agora era ministro, devia estar diferente e não era mais o seu Kevin.

And I don't wanna fall to pieces

_(Eu não quero cair aos pedaços)_  
I just wanna sit and stare at you

_(Eu só quero sentar e te olhar)_  
I don't wanna talk about it

_(Eu não quero falar sobre isso)_  
And I don't wanna a conversation

_(E eu não quero conversar)_  
I just wanna cry in front of you

_(Eu só quero chorar na sua frente)_  
I don't wanna talk about it

_(Eu não quero falar sobre isso)_  
'Cause I'm in love with you

_(Porque eu estou apaixonada por você)_

Seu Kevin? Não, ele não era seu, nunca foi, sempre foi seu melhor amigo e só isso, talvez por isso gostasse tanto dele, ele era puramente seu amigo e nada mais, nunca tentou nada e isso lhe encantava tanto. Se viu fechando os olhos e se levantando. Mentalmente se lembrou da noite da festa de Liana. Eles dois, dançando, e foi com essa imagem na cabeça que mentalmente ela dançava, sozinha e com apenas aquela cena na sua cabeça, ela e Kevin...

- Er...você ta se drogando? – a voz de Karen ecoou pelo lugar surpreendendo Luza.

- Eu... não é que... sei lá, eu acho que não estou muito bem hoje – disse Luzia timidamente.

Wanna know who you are

_(Quero saber quem você é)_  
Wanna know where to start

_(Quero saber por onde começar)_  
I wanna know what this means

_(Eu quero saber o que isso significa)_  
Wanna know how you feel

_(Quero saber como sentir)_  
Wanna know what is real

_(Quero saber o que é real)_  
I wanna know everything

_(Eu quero saber tudo)_  
Everything

_(Tudo)_

- Tou vendo, mas você fica mal depois, temos muita coisa o que fazer. – disse Karen puxando o braço da loira – Temos que arrumar os últimos detalhes para o desfile de hoje a noite, começar a preparar o vestido da super modelo. Cuidar das nossas clientes e...

- Não! – Luiza se surpreendeu em falar isso, em outro tempo tudo aquilo seria como um sonho, mas agora, não, ela não queria, queria ir embora, queria correr e procurar Kevin, queria ter impedido aquele casamento, queria...

- Olha, você pode por favor, pirar, amanhã porque hoje... – disse Karen seria e meio curiosa.

- Hoje eu vou mudar meu destino, vou impedir um casamento – disse Luiza fechando os olhos com toda a força que pode, mas ainda ouvia Karen resmungando.

And I don't wanna fall to pieces

_(Eu não quero cair aos pedaços)_  
I just wanna sit and stare at you

_(Eu só quero sentar e te olhar)_  
I don't wanna talk about it

_(Eu não quero falar sobre isso)_  
And I don't wanna a conversation

_(E eu não quero conversar)_  
I just wanna cry in front of you

_(Eu só quero chorar na sua frente)_  
I don't wanna talk about it

_(Eu não quero falar sobre isso)_  
'Cause I'm in love with you

_(Porque eu estou apaixonada por você_

Ed se via andando de um lado pro outro, ajudando sua mãe com os irmãos. Cuidando da casa. Trabalhando em uma construtora. Estudando. Essa era sua vida. Uma vida simples, como ele esperava, sem grandes emoções, sem grandes alterações do que ele vivia antes de ir parar em Hogwarts. Não devia reclamar, pelo menos estava vivo. Não sabia como as coisas haviam chegado aquele estado. Como ele havia perdido Mary e todos os seus sonhos e planos. Como ele não tinha idéia de onde seus amigos estavam ou onde seus sonhos haviam se perdido.

Daria tudo para poder voltar e mudar essa historia. Queria poder olhar para Mary e pedir perdão. Perdão pelo modo como a tratou e como simplesmente desistiu deles dois. Queria poder disser o quanto a amava e que...

- Eu faria tudo para mudar isso... – murmurou meio para si mesmo, olhando para o céu.

- Faria mesmo? – Ed se virou para vislumbrar a bela loira de sorriso de lado e de braços cruzados. Luiza Warner estava ali.

**Na:/ A musica do cap é "Fall to Pieces" de Avril Lavigne. Eu sei que falhei, demorei, vacilei e um bando de "eis", mas eu tenho uma desculpa, meu PC quebrou, ainda quebrado está, mas dei um jeito e tou digitando da casa da minha amiga. Ah e tem mais, eu tenho o direito já que estou sofrendo de dor de cotovelo, tudo bem isso é mentira, eu dei um fora no meu namorado (depois de um ano de dois meses de namoro) e eu tenho o direito de fingir tristeza, TA, EU NÃO TENHO, ISSO FOI A UM MÊS, ME MATEM, EU SOU UMA VACA E TAVA COM PREGUIÇA DE POSTAR DE OUTRO LUGAR, tudo bem, quem quer me matar?**

**Herica: ****bem e aqui foi a Lulu, hehe, mas foi super mau demorar, culpa minha. Ah e eu não posso matar a Leli, ela me mata se eu fizer isso. Hehe :p**

**Leli:**** Não fale comigo sua vaca, você ainda não postou na sua fic, poxa, você é pior que eu, você nem fez meus trailers ainda, poxa vida baby, assim não rola. Ah e tem mais, o Orkut ta liberado, eu tinha feito uma besteira nele, mas já da para add ^^**

**Paulinha:**** Cruzes, eu num posso matar a leli,, ela me mata se eu fizer isso ^^ e se eu morrer vocês morrem de saudades. Momento "own", OOOOOOOOOOOOOWN.**

**Lina:**** Gente, vocês por acaso acham que eu sou uma assassina em massa ou coisa assim, num é? Hehe, ta eu sei que eu sou isso mesmo, mas relaxa ai que eu num posso matar a leli, a não ser que ela não poste na fic dela **

**Mary:**** Desculpinha pela demora e não chora, baby, seu cap ta em andamento, ta chegando, ele ta pousando, hehe, relaxa ai que você vai ser uma linda noiva ^^**

**Nane:**** não curto a Amy W. para mim ela canta bêbada, ai nem vou para o show, mas sim, vai ter muitos shows esse ano, e esse ano eu faço 18 então é só farra, minha tia. Haha. Beijos**

**Todos:**** Super mals pela demora, eu sei, mas vocês me amam. Bem, vamos lá, recomendação da semana... Livro de Cherry Cheva: "Ela só pensa em dinheiro". Acabei de ler agora e é maravilhoso, super recomendo. Tou começando a ver uma serie nova, que é velha, 90210, tou adorando. Bem é isso. Beijos, amo vocês e não me matem. AH E LULU, CADE TU**? TEU CAP, BABY!


	18. Capitulo 16

_**Capitulo 16**_

Mary se via num luxuoso quarto, se olhava no espelho entediada, usava um belíssimo vestido de noiva, tomara que caia com uma bela e elegante causa, todo bordado e com alguns diamantes cravejados até nos sapatos. Ela tinha os cabelos presos num forte coque e uma bela tiara de diamantes. Ela estava linda, linda e estupenda. Era uma princesa. Mas a princesa mais triste da historia.

- Quero mais brilho, o rosto dela ainda não está bom – dizia sua mãe, Felícia, para a maquiadora.

- Se ela sorrisse podia dar uma ajudinha – disse a maquiadora entediada fazendo Felícia bufar.

- Saia daqui, já está bom, saia logo! – disse Felícia irritando fazendo a maquiadora pisando fundo, assim que a maquiadora saiu à mãe respirou fundo – Eu odeio ter que dizer isso, mas ela está certa, é seu casamento, sorria, é para ser feliz.

- Como eu posso ser feliz se eu vou me casar com alguém quem eu não amo? – perguntou Mary pasma – Meus amigos não estão aqui e eu vou casar com alguém que eu não amo, isso é ridículo.

- E você queria casar com quem? O seu amiguinho favelado e sem berço? – perguntou Felícia nervosa.

- O nome dele é Ed, e ele é meu amigo também.

Felícia se colocou diante de Mary cobrindo a garota para que Kevin Cooper não a visse. Ele estava muito bonito com seu smoking de noivo, sorrindo de lado e com um olhar meio entediado. Enquanto isso Felícia tentava colocá-lo para fora.

- Sai daqui, mamãe, eu quero falar com o Kevin – dizia Mary irritada e sem paciência.

- Mas o noivo não pode ver a noiva antes do casamento – dizia Felícia totalmente nervosa.

- A gente não tem essa sorte – disseram Kevin e Mary ao mesmo tempo fazendo Felícia olhar feio para eles.

A mãe da garota juntou toda a sua calma para sair dali com o nariz em pés e sem se irritar com aquilo. Eles iam casar hoje, ela tinha que se acalmar. Assim que Felícia saiu Mary correu até Kevin e o abraçou com força, simplesmente queria gritar.

- Calma, Mary, ainda temos tempo, você quer que eu arrume um avião ou algo assim? – perguntou Kevin nervoso.

- Mas Kevin, minha família está toda ai, a sua também, estão todos ai, não podemos simplesmente sair daqui fugidos – dizia Mary nervosa respirando ofegante.

- Mary, o que estamos esperando, que alguém venha nos tirar daqui, olha, eu só acho que temos que fazer nossa parte e não ficar esperando que os outros... – Kevin ia dizendo, mas Mary o interrompeu com os olhos cheios de lagrimas e nervosismo.

- O Ed vai vim me tirar daqui, eu sei que vai, ele tem que vir – disse Mary nervosa.

- Mas e se ele não vier, Mary? – perguntou Kevin respirando fundo e olhando com atenção para a garota.

- Eu... eu não posso sair daqui, seria como decepcionar todos, eu não posso fazer isso, Kevin! – dizia Mary nervosa e totalmente em pânico – Eu não posso fugir assim.

- Mas Mary, será que você não está fugindo agora? – perguntou Kevin sorrindo triste para ela e começando a se afastar – Eu vou estar do seu lado, Mary, dei minha palavra, mas será que é isso mesmo o que você quer? Esperar o Ed? Você é bem melhor do que a garota que fica sentada esperando que os outros façam as coisas e venham te salvar da torre mais alta, você é melhor que isso, Mary, sei que é.

Mary então se jogou no chão e deixou que as lagrimas corressem por seus olhos. Ele só não queria decepcionar a todos. Haviam tantas esperanças nela. Tantos sonhos. Tantos objetivos. Ela só queria saber o que fazer. Queria uma luz. Ela queria muito ajuda.

- Vamos logo, Mary, - disse Felícia surgindo na porta com sua pode mais monárquica – seu pai já está te esperando no carro para lhe levar para a igreja, falta pouco agora.

Mary respirou fundo e seguiu com a mãe até a limusine. Viu Felícia se afastar e deixá-la sozinha com seu pai no carro. Ele sorriu doce para ela e a garota apenas olhou para a janela ao ver sua casa se afastar juntamente com seus fiapos de esperança.

- Você deve ser a noiva mais linda e mais triste do mundo – disse Roger Stone sorrindo de lado para a filha.

- Eu acho que sou a noiva mais triste do mundo – disse Mary respirando ofegante.

- Não e não, - disse seu pai dando de ombros e olhando para o nada atraindo a atenção da filha – existem mulheres que casam obrigadas com pessoas ruins, apanham, são machucadas e sofrem. Você vai se casar com um cara legal, ter uma linda cerimônia e ainda assim está linda.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Mary pasma, seu pai nunca falou daquele jeito com ele.

- Quero dizer, Mary, querida, que você é minha princesa, - disse seu pai sorrindo de leve – você vai ter uma vida de princesa, você pode não ver isso agora, minha flor, mas vai ver. As coisas vão parecer melhores depois, pode não amá-lo agora, mas vai amar, vai admirar e vai ser feliz, minha querida. Pense sempre tem gente bem pior do que você. Você vai casar obrigada, mas ele é um bom garoto.

- Mas eu não o amo – disse Mary olhando de novo para o nada com o coração na mão.

- Então por que vai casar? – perguntou Roger olhando para a filha com toda a atenção.

- Paizinho, o senhor está tomando algum tipo de remédio? – perguntou Mary fitando o pai com intensidade.

- Eu acho que nunca estive tão lúcido. – disse Roger calmamente – Eu lhe dei os pontos para casar, lhe disse que vai ser ótimo e que você vai aprender a ser feliz, eu sei que vai, mas se você não o amo, por que vai casar? Não vejo algemas prendendo você. Quer sair, saia, Mary, o que está esperando, que venham te salvar. Você não tem do que ser salva, vai se casar, não para a forca.

- Mas... – Mary começou incerta começando a ficar ainda mais nervosa, será que ninguém lhe entendia.

- Não tem "mas" nem meio "mas", Mary, - disse seu pai sorrindo de lado – tem a verdade. E a verdade é que você está indo se casar e ninguém pode te salvar, porque não há o que ser salvo, se você não quer casar, não case, se quer, case, não tem complicação nenhuma nisso.

- Vocês não entendem – dizia Mary meio para si mesmo, mas eu alto e bom som.

- Nós não entendemos, Mary? Ou você não se entende? – perguntou seu pai sorrindo doce assim que o carro em fim parou, ele beijou sua testa e saiu da limusine.

Mary esperou. Logo Roger abriu a porta para ela lhe esticando a mão para ajudá-la a descer. Ela aceitou meio sem jeito. Olhou para o pai com carinho, ele parecia tão certo do que fazer e como fazer. E ela nem ao menos sabia o que tinha que fazer. Ou será que ela sabia? Sabia e estava com medo? Não tinha certeza.

Ela ouviu a musica começar, todos se levantarem e a fitarem com admiração. Ela devia estar mesmo linda. Não se surpreendia. Ela já era bem bonita e o dinheiro faz coisas incríveis. Respirou fundo e começou a andar firmemente em direção a Kevin, ele lhe lançava um sorriso incerto, porem confiante. Ele parecia ter certeza do que fazer. Ele ia ficar ao seu lado e apoiar sua decisão, mas afinal, qual era sua decisão?

Então ela se viu, entrando numa igreja, de braço dado com seu pai, rumando ao seu futuro. Ao seu próximo passo. E ao fim só via Kevin Cooper. Respirou fundo, qual decisão tomar?

Yesterday

_(Ontem)  
_All my troubles seemed so far away

_(Todos os meus problemas pareciam tão distantes)_  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay

_(Agora parece que eles estão aqui para ficar)  
_Oh, I believe in yesterday

_(Oh, eu acredito no ontem)_

Mary olhou Kevin com atenção. Ele lhe sorriu doce, tomou sua mão do seu pai e a segurou com força. Ele era um cavalheiro. Não a deixaria sozinha naquilo, mas ela sabia que ele queria simplesmente sair correndo e procurar uma certa loira maluca, mas ele não a deixaria lá, não a deixaria se humilhar frente a todos. Ele estava se sacrificando por ela. Ele estava se sacrificando por algo que ela nem tinha certeza se queria se sacrificar.

- Estamos aqui reunidos para unir esse lindo casal adolescente para o eterno amor – dizia o feiticeiro que realizava o casamento, Kevin e Mary trocaram olhares cúmplices.

- Está pronta para isso? – perguntou Kevin, Mary só tinha vontade de gritar: "Eu não sei", pois era exatamente isso, ela não sabia o que estava fazendo, onde estava se metendo e do que estava abrindo mão.

Suddenly

_(De repente)_  
I'm not half the man I used to be

_(Eu não sou metade do homem que costumava ser)_  
There's a shadow hanging over me

_(Há uma sobra pairando sobre mim)_  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly

_(Oh, ontem veio de repente)_

- E o pequeno príncipe disse ao homem: Adultos nunca entendem e é cansativo para as crianças sempre terem que explicar as coisas a eles... – dizia o feiticeiro fazendo Mary olhando para o nada com o coração pesaroso. O que ela estava fazendo ali? Era a maior loucura. Olhou para trás e viu sua família. Seus irmãos assistiam a tudo com a cara amarrada, os braços cruzados e lançando um olhar assassino para Kevin. Viu sua mãe lhe lançar um olhar confiante, seu pai olhando para o nada distraído e então olhou para Kevin, ele sorriu de lado e deu de ombros. Ela olhou para a porta, o que ia fazer afinal, ela não tinha a menor idéia.

Why she had to go I don't know

_(Porque ela tece que ir eu não sei)_  
She wouldn't say

_(Ela não diria)  
_I said something wrong now I long

_(Eu disse algo errado agora eu tenho saudade)_  
For yesterday

_(Para ontem)_

- Se você ficar procurando razões pra não ficar com alguém, você sempre vai encontrá-las, às vezes é preciso deixar as coisas fluírem por um momento e dar ao seu coração o que ele merece...

Ed. Foi à única coisa que passou na cabeça de Mary. Seu Ed. Seu melhor amigo. Seu confidente fiel. Sempre ao seu lado para tudo. O amor da sua infância e do resto da sua vida. Onde estava Ed agora? Ele sempre lhe salvava de tudo. Largava tudo para lhe ajudar. Ele fazia tudo por ela, se sacrificava tantas vezes por ela. E o que ela estava fazendo afinal? Se casando com outro cara. Outra cara não. Um amigo dele. Ela estava se casando com Kevin Cooper e sonhando com Ed Keller, aquilo era tão errado, mas ela ainda não se via fazendo outra coisa se não aquilo. Todos contavam com ela. Era o que ela tinha que fazer. Mary sempre fazia o que tinha de fazer. Sempre fazia o que tinha de fazer.

Yesterday

_(Ontem)  
_Love was such an easy game to play

_(O amor era um jogo facil de se jogar)  
_Now I need a place to hide away

_(Agora eu preciso de um lugar para me esconder)_  
Oh, I believe in yesterday

_(Oh, eu acredito no ontem.)_

- Você já se perguntou o que marca o nosso tempo aqui? Se uma vida pode realmente ter um impacto no mundo? Ou se as escolhas que fazemos importam? Eu acredito que sim e acredito que um homem pode mudar muitas vidas para o melhor, ou para o pior...

O que ela estava fazendo ali? Respirava ofegante. Estava ficando sem ar. Olhou com mais atenção para os convidados. Não via Lina nem Barbara, como podia se casar se suas melhores amigas não estavam ali como suas madrinhas? Não via nem Luiza, nem Patrícia e muito menos Leli. Nenhuma das suas amigas estava ali, que tipo de casamento era aquele em que suas primas invejosas eram suas madrinhas e não suas melhores amigas? Olhou para o lado, os rapazes também não estavam ali e sim desconhecidos eram seus padrinhos. Kevin também devia pensar em como ele podia estar se casando com alguém e esse alguém não ser quem ele amava e não ter nenhum amigo seu ali lhe apoiando, nem mesmo seu melhor amigo Frank estava ali. Aquilo estava totalmente errado. Ela olhou mais uma vez para a porta e simplesmente pensou em sair correndo, mas não podia, tinha responsabilidades, tirou os olhos da porta e os abaixou deixando uma pequena lagrima cair com delicadeza. O que ela estava fazendo ali? Seria mesmo aquele seu destino? Sempre ouvia dizer que ninguém podia fugir do destino, por que ela seria diferente?

Why she had to go I don't know

_(Porque ela tece que ir eu não sei)_  
She wouldn't say

_(Ela não diria)  
_I said something wrong now I long

_(Eu disse algo errado agora eu tenho saudade)_  
For yesterday

_(Para ontem)_

- A maioria das pessoas são mais fortes do que pensam. Elas só esquecem de acreditar algumas vezes... – o feiticeiro ia dizendo.

Mary se perguntou. Seria ela forte o suficiente para largar tudo? Não, não era. Ela não era forte e decidida como Leli. Ou mesmo engraçada e sarcástica como Luiza. Determinada e corajosa como Barbara. Inteligente e sensível como Pati. Ou até mesmo altruísta e talentosa como Lina. Não. Não ia conseguir fazer aquilo. Ela era só Mary Stone. A certinha, a comportada, a que às vezes tentava fazer coisas diferentes como jogar quadribol, mas sempre voltava a ser ele. A mesma Mary certinha de sempre. Ela não ia conseguir desafiar tudo e...

- Senhorita Mary Stone, aceita o senhor Kevin Cooper como seu marido? – o feiticeiro perguntou meio incerto ao ver o olhar perdido e tristonho de Mary, ela tinha certeza do que devia fazer, mas sinceramente não sabia o que queria fazer, ou será que sabia e simplesmente não tinha coragem de fazer aquilo que parecia tão irresponsável?

Yesterday

_(Ontem)  
_Love was such an easy game to play

_(O amor era um jogo facil de se jogar)  
_Now I need a place to hide away

_(Agora eu preciso de um lugar para me esconder)_  
Oh, I believe in yesterday

_(Oh, eu acredito no ontem.)_

- Senhorita Mary Stone? A senhorita aceita o senhor Kevin Cooper como o seu...? – o feiticeiro repetia meio entediado ao ver o olhar distante e nervoso de Mary.

- Não – disse ela meio ofegante antes que simplesmente não tivesse coragem de falar.

- NÃO? – o feiticeiro perguntou pasmo e a mãe de Mary fez que ia desmaiar nos braços do marido que nem ao menos lhe dava atenção, agora todos olhavam para Mary como se ela tivesse uma melancia na cabeça – A senhorita entendeu minha pergunta?

- Eu entendi! – disse Mary nervosa olhando para Kevin que respirava aliviada – Kevin, eu...

- Caramba, sua doida, eu achei que ia ter mesmo que casar com você! – dizia Kevin meio ofegante e respirando aliviado.

- Eu devia entender isso como um elogio? – perguntou Kevin se fazendo ofendido.

- Sim, devia! – disse Mary respirando fundo e depois se virando para todos os visitantes – Eu sinto muito, mas não vai haver casamento. Nenhum casamento, pelo menos não meu com o Kevin. Nós somos só bons amigos e isso foi tudo uma idiotice.

- Nossa, estou impressionado, você ensaiou isso antes de tudo? – perguntou Kevin fazendo Mary lhe dar uma forte cotovelada e o fitar girando os olhos em tédio.

- O que acha de darmos o fora daqui antes que minha mãe acorde do desmaio e corte minha cabeça em nove pedaçinhos? – perguntou Mary lhe lançando um sorriso amarelo.

- Como quiser minha quase futura esposa! – disse Kevin rindo e lhe esticando o braço.

Mary então se via correndo para fora da igreja de braços dados com Kevin. Os dois rindo e deixando todos pasmos para trás. Simplesmente não ia ligar. Mary não ia ligar. Só queria ir embora. Ser irresponsável uma vez na vida. Ser uma total louca e irresponsável. Merlin ela se sentia Luiza e ela estava adorando aquilo. Mas sua alegria simplesmente sumiu, pois assim que pisaram fora ela viu Kevin caindo para trás com um murro certeiro na cara, ela se virou e simplesmente não acreditou no que via. O susto sumiu e um leve sorriso se formou ao ver um Ed totalmente descontrolado e suado sendo segurado por uma Luiza também meio assanhada e vermelha de suor respirava cansada.

- Ed, o que faz aqui, eu achei que... – Mary ia dizendo nervosa sem acreditar no que via.

- Mary, eu sinto muito, não acredito que cheguei tarde demais, mas eu não posso, você não pode, nós não podemos acabar assim Mary, é nossa historia, caramba e eu... eu te amo, Mary Stone, você não pode me deixar, eu não posso ficar sem você, eu simplesmente não consigo – Ed ia dizendo totalmente desesperados.

Mary não escutou mais nada, apenas correu e pulou nos braços de Ed e beijando com fervor. Ele a girou em seus braços e os dois apenas ficaram ali, juntos, como sempre deviam ficar. Luiza sorriu de leve e se virou para Kevin, mal humorada, ela o ajudar a levantar ele agradeceu meio sem jeito resmungando em dor.

- Caramba, Ed, eu sou seu amigo, cara – lembrava Kevin resmungando em dor e fazendo o casal rir.

Kevin então prendeu a respiração. Recebera outro murro certeiro, só que dessa vez foi na barriga e foi dado por uma Luiza Warner nervosa. Ele apenas olhou para a cara dela pasmo enquanto gritava em dor e puro drama como de costume.

- POR QUE? HOJE POR ACASO É O DIA INTERNACIONAL DE DÊ UM MURRO NO KEVIN E GANHE UM GALEÃO DE CHOCOLATE? – perguntou ele fora de si.

- Eu não acredito que você casou com a Mary, seu idiota, você simplesmente ficou ali sem fazer nada? Sabe como a Mary é idiota e deixou ela fazer a merda de casar com você? – perguntava Luiza desesperada fazendo Kevin e Mary olharem feio para ela.

- Eu não sou idiota – dizia Mary cruzando os braços entediada e fazendo bico nervosa.

- E A GENTE NÃO SE CASOU! – berrou Kevin querendo deixar aquilo claro antes de levar outro murro.

- Como assim? – Luiza perguntou pasma, Ed apenas sorriu e voltou a se agarrar com Mary.

- Você acha que eu casaria com qualquer outra idiota que não fosse você, sua boba? – perguntou Kevin tentando sorrir charmoso, mas aquilo foi ligeiramente ridículo.

- Está tentando ser sexy? Não vai conseguir! – disse Luzia jogando a cabeça para trás e sorrindo, depois puxando ele pela nuca – Eu sou a sexy desse casal, vou deixar logo isso claro, ah e eu sou também o ser de atitude, sabe como é, aumenta o meu charme.

- Totalmente compreensivo – disse Kevin rindo e começando a beijar Luiza, Merlin não podia ter escolhido um casal mais estranho, mas também não um mais feliz.

- Mas por que demoraram tanto? – perguntou Mary fazendo bico e incrivelmente curiosa.

- Viajar no tempo é mais difícil do que parece – disse Ed girando os olhos e respirando ofegantes.

- Nunca tente alimentar um dinossauro com sushi – murmurou Luiza fazendo Kevin e Mary se entreolharem nervosos.

Foi ai que um furacão os envolveu e simplesmente arrancou eles de lá como se nunca estivessem estado ali, Mary se abraçou a Ed e Kevin pxou Luiza para perto de si, então eles sumiram, deixando para trás apenas rosas brancas no chão e um cenário de casamento que nunca veio a acontecer. Assim como o que estava destinado a acontecer simplesmente nunca chegou a acontecer.

**Na:/ Musica dos Beatles: "Yesterday". Eu demorei muito, eu sei, podem me matar. Pensando bem, não podem não. Sorry galera, meu PC ainda ta quebrado e ajeitar as coisas por pen drive é o O. me poupem, hehe, vai, vale o perdão. Mas o cap foi UOW que eu sei ^^**

**Herica:**** Sorry pela demora, foi mal mesmo, viu que postei na Nova Era? Pois é, vou tentar ser mais rápida, mas foi mal mesmo :P beijinhos, fofa.**

**Nane: ****O problema é que só vou fazer 18 em agosto :P hehe, mas tudo bem vivo com meus 17 por um tempo e bem :D vamos ao que importa, menina, tas muito sumida, apareçaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Lina:**** amei as capas, lindas de morrer, só num botei ainda aqui nem no Orkut, porque eu quero passar pro meu PC, e como já foi dito, meu PC morreu, quando eu salvar a vida daquele ali eu coloco tudo em dia, mas amei mesmo, tava hiper linda ^^**

**Lloiza:**** Sabe, as vezes eu me pergunto se você é um E.T, as vezes eu simplesmente tenho certeza disso, tipo agora, eu sei que você não é desse planeta, mas liga não lulu, a gente te ama assim mesmo, quer dizer... é a gente te ama ^^**

**Barb:**** Ah vai não me mata, foi sem querer querendo, eu não fiz por mal, é culpa da tecnologia que me odeia e explode meus pcs e coisas do tipo, não é minha culpa. AHHHHHHHHHHH NÃO ME MATA, BARB.**

**Mary:**** VIUUUUUUUU? ISSO SIM É UM VESTIDO, BABY, UM VESTIDO DE VERDADE. Amo casamentos, e você? Quer outro? HEHE NÃO RESISTI A PERGUNTA :p**

**Paulinha:**** Ai que bom que gostou, a Lu é sempre engraçada, ela só já é uma fiz :P hehe, eu sei que demorei, foi mals, mas a preguiça e sem PC são problemas :P**

**TODOS:**** Hei todo mundo, sorry pela demora, mas vamos a diquinha da semana, serie nova :D hehe Pretty Little Liars, me surpreendeu, nem me pergunte de onde eu achei, mas é muito bom, é uma mistura de gossip girl (sem tanta frescura e futilidade) com eu sei o que vocês fizeram no verão passado (sem sangue e medo). Muito bom mesmo. Mas voltando as coisas boas da vida, espero que tenham gostado do cap e aguardem o próximo. Hehe, Kiss... LELI MINHA FILHA, CADÊ VOCÊ AQUI? Isso é pedir para ser torturada, chuchu. :D eu amo isso.**


	19. Capitulo 17

_**Capitulo 17**_

Ele não queria estar ali, nunca quis, nunca pensou que estaria naquela situação ridícula. Quer dizer, ele não eras do tipo de chorar ou ficar depressivo vivendo sua dor. Não, ele não era assim, mas agora ele era, pois era ele quem estava sozinho naquela casa bagunçada e suja, jogado na cadeira que era a favorita da sua mãe e observando os centenas de jornais voando loucamente pela casa exibindo sempre a mesma manchete e foto: "Morte de Daniele Fuller", na foto ela não era nem tão linda quanto ele se lembrava, eram os mesmos cabelos negros presos em uma trança de raiz, os mesmos olhos escuros penetrantes e o mesmo rosto fino e perfeito, era ela, mas não chegava nem perto do que ele se lembrava dela.

Não, não mesma, sua Leli não era aquela garota na foto, ela não era o que quer que dizia que ela era. Ela não tinha aqueles olhos frios e aquele rosto firme, não, ela era incrivelmente suave e sua beleza não podia ser capturada por uma foto idiota.

My life is brilliant.

_(Minha vida é brilhante)  
_My love is pure.

_(Meu amor é puro)  
_I saw an angel.

_(Eu vi um anjo)  
_Of that I'm sure.

_(Disso eu tenho certeza)  
_She smiled at me on the subway.

_(Ela sorriu para mim no metro)  
_She was with another man.

_(Ela estava com outro homem)  
_But I won't lose no sleep on that,

_(Mas eu não perdi meu sono)  
_'Cause I've got a plan.

_(Porque eu tenho um plano)_

Ele se levantou meio mal humorado e pegou uma foto amassada sobre sua estante, lá estava ela, essa era a sua Leli. Ela sorria estonteante de um modo meio tímido, mexia nas pontas dos cabelos e olhava para ele com aqueles olhos verdes escuros penetrantes. Ele sorriu de leve, não sabia o que havia acontecido, como ele havia aparecido naquele universo estranho, mas só queria ir embora para um lugar onde sua Leli não estivesse morta e seus amigos ainda estivessem ali. Ele não via nenhum deles, eles sumiram e Daniele havia...

Ele mexeu nervoso nos cabelos, não sabia o que fazer, estava em pânico, ele havia perdido sua mãe e Leli havia sido seu porto seguro, agora ela havia morrida, sua mãe também, seus amigos sumiram e ele só se perguntava o que ia fazer agora. Porque ele não tinha nem idéia. Não imaginava, não sabia, só queria correr e... queria que a dor parasse, queria que aquele dia acabasse, queria que aquela maluquice toda sumisse e ele pudesse voltar para Hogwarts para ver seus amigos e ela, Daniele, sorrindo doce e meio desajeitada para ele. Ele só queria isso.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.

_(Você é linda. __Você é linda)_  
You're beautiful, it's true.

_(Você é linda, é verdade)  
_I saw your face in a crowded place,

_(Eu vi seu rosto em um lugar lotado)  
_And I don't know what to do,

_(E eu não soube o que fazer)  
_'Cause I'll never be with you

_(Porque eu nunca estarei com você)_

Ele se viu escorregando encostado na porta, fechando os olhos com força e estralando os dedos. Ele se perguntava o que o mantinha em pé? O que ele tinha que fazer agora? Ele não tinha mais nada. Ele não tinha ninguém. Ele estava sozinho e havia perdido a única pessoa que ele realmente... engoliu em seco. Não queria pensar nisso. Não queria pensar nela, mas como podia? Havia milhares de fotos e jornais exibindo unicamente ela na capa, todos espalhados por todos os lados como se fosse para ele nunca esquecer!

Não podia esquecer, afinal, a culpa era dele, ele não entendia bem, mas sabia, a culpa era dele, ele se sentia culpado porque ele não esteve com ela. Ele sabia que não esteve. Ele simplesmente a viu sumir e seguiu sua vida deprimente sem a ajudar, sem fazer nada. Ela morreu. Leli morreu e ele não esteve lá com ela. Ele a deixou morrer, ele podai ter feito alguma coisa, não entendia bem o que podia ter feito, mas podia ter estado lá, podia ter pulado na frente dela. Podia ter morrido no lugar dela, seria bem mais fácil morrer do que viver onde ela não estava.

Yes, she caught my eye,  
_(Sim, ela chamou minha atenção)_

As we walked on by.

_(Quando passamos um pelo outro)  
_She could see from my face that I was,

_(Ela podia ver no meu rosto que eu estava)  
_Flying high,

_(Voando alto)  
_And I don't think that I'll see her again,

_(E eu não acho que a verei novamente)  
_But we shared a moment that will last till the end.

_(Mas nós compartilhamos um momento que durará até o fim)_

Adam fechou os olhos e implorou que algo mudasse. Que ele pudesse mudar as coisas. Que ela pudesse voltar. Que as coisas pudessem ser diferentes. Mas ele sabia que não podiam, não havia o que se fazer, não adiantava mais, não podia mais, agora era só viver sua dor porque ele sabia, ele merecia.

- Adam? – ele ergueu os olhos e bufou, quem ele esperava que fosse? Leli? Até parece, ta, ele não esperava que fosse seu melhor amigo Thomas, muito menos que ele estivesse com todos os outros, mas ainda assim Leli não estava lá.

- Cara, o que aconteceu com você? – foi Ryan quem perguntou totalmente pasmo.

- É, quero dizer, Adam, você é um galã, não pode ficar feio assim. – dizia Luiza tentando sorrir.

- Caramba, Adam, eu sei que as coisas podem estar estranhas, mas... – Kevin ia dizendo.

- ESTRANHAS? – berrou Adam nervoso assustando a todos – As coisas não estão estranhas, Kevin, as coisas acabaram. Fim. A Leli morreu e não a nada que a gente possa fazer, então vão embora e vivam suas vidas, mas me deixem em paz!

- Droga, Adam, a gente não vai te deixar! – falou Frank serio cruzando os braços.

- Ainda há o que se fazer, Adam – disse Ed decidido e de um modo incrivelmente firme.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.

_(Você é linda. Você é linda)_  
You're beautiful, it's true.

_(Você é linda, é verdade)  
_I saw your face in a crowded place,

_(Eu vi seu rosto em um lugar lotado)  
_And I don't know what to do,

_(E eu não soube o que fazer)  
_'Cause I'll never be with you

_(Porque eu nunca estarei com você)_

- Não há mais o que se fazer. Eu não mereço fazer nada. Ela morreu, droga, e eu nem estava lá! Eu não estava lá – gritava Adam nervoso e totalmente fora de si.

- E você vai deixar ela morrer de novo, Adam? – foi Patrícia quem perguntou atraindo a atenção de todos.

- Boa! Nós não fizemos nada da primeira vez, mas não quer dizer que não possamos fazer nada agora, ora que droga. – disse Barbara meio furiosa cruzando os braços.

- Adam, nós vamos fazer alguma coisa, temos de fazer alguma coisa – disse Lina seria.

- Nós não vamos deixar ela morrer dessa vez, Adam – disse Mary incrivelmente firme.

- E o que vocês têm em mente? - perguntou Adam totalmente sem fé nos amigos segurando uma foto de Leli com força e olhando unicamente para a foto.

- O que acha de dar uma voltinha no tempo? – perguntou Luiza esticando a mão e sorrindo misteriosa enquanto Adam em fim tirou os olhos da foto e os colou na loirinha.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.

_(Você é linda. Você é linda)_  
You're beautiful, it's true.

_(Você é linda, é verdade)  
_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,

_(Deve haver um anjo com um sorriso no rosto)  
_When she thought up that I should be with you.

_(Quando ela pensou que eu deveria ficar com você)  
_But it's time to face the truth,

_(Mas é hora de encarar a verdade)  
_I will never be with you.

_(Eu nunca ficaria com você)_

Em um castelo todo de pedra incrivelmente grande e meio arcaico e misterioso, nele, mas precisamente numa sala na torre mais alta uma bela garota de cabelos incrivelmente negros soltos e com leves ondas nas pontas, olhos verdes incrivelmente escuros e uma beleza impar trajava um vestido negro tomara que caia com a saia armada e digna de uma princesa. Ela resmungava baixinho, sentada no chão e olhando entediada para as unhas bem feitas.

Daniele Fuller suspirava entediada, jogada no chão e cansada, ela só pensava em como sua vida havia dado um salto e ela... ela odiava esperar por isso, porque ela sempre soube que isso ia acontecer, ela estava destinada a isso e agora... agora se surpreendia por estar ali e não em Hogwarts com os seus amigos. Bufou, amigos? Ela meteu eles na maior confusão do mundo, deviam odiar ela e...

- Olá, minha cara Daniela, como se sente nessa tarde? – ela ergueu os olhos primeiramente para o céu alaranjado de fim de tarde e depois para o homem alto de roupas coloquiais negras, cabelos escuros e olhos num tom amarelo ouro assustador.

- Como se fizesse alguma diferença – ela resmungou baixinho se pondo de pé facilmente e limpando o vestido com as mãos.

- Ora minha querida noiva, é o que sempre dizer a única coisa que faz diferença é o destino e o tempo e nós estamos prestes a nos unir – disse o belo homem sorrindo misterioso.

- Cronnos, eu tenho o dom do destino e sei que ele está escrito e de um eu sei que não posso fugir, esse é o meu! – disse Daniele engolindo em seco e esticando a mão para ele.

- Então vamos, minha princesa – disse Cronnos respirando fundo com um sorriso misterioso e a puxando pelo braço.

Adam não sabia como simplesmente se via, juntamente com seus amigos parado diante daquele enorme castelo de pedra, ele só desejou tanto encontrar a sua Daniele que ai eles apareceram ali e... ela devia estar ali dentro. Tinha que estar.

Quando empurrou a imponente porta ele simplesmente soube o que estava acontecendo. Estavam jogando com eles, aquilo era tudo um jogo. Engoliu em seco e fitou o enorme labirinto de pedra que se formava diante dos seus olhos, olhou para trás e viu os amigos que o olhavam cheios de curiosidade. Ele respirou fundo e simplesmente deu o primeiro passo, estava na hora daquele joguinho terminar.

Leli se via sentada em um imponente trono de pedra ao lado do assustador Cronnos que sorria cordial para todos os lados, todos os lados que estavam cercados de vultos negros estranhos que pareciam lhe sufocar, eram dementadores e ela nem precisava deles para sugarem sua alegria, ela não sentia alegria nenhuma.

- Olha que agradável surpresa, minha querida Daniele, seus amigos estão a caminho – dizia Cronnos com o olhar distante.

- O que fez com eles, Cronnos, quando o dementadores me trouxeram para cá? – perguntou Leli seria.

- Eu apenas exibi a eles o inevitável – dizia Cronnos calmamente ainda olhando pro nada.

- Eles estão em perigo? – perguntou Daniele apertando os próprios dedos, nervosa.

- Só se está em perigo quando se vai contra o que está escrito, minha querida – dizia Cronnos sorriso alegremente e fazendo um arrepio percorrer todo o corpo de Daniele.

Enquanto isso num enorme labirinto de pedra, Adam se via passando mil vezes e sem ter idéia de como sairia dali, estavam presos, precisava de um plano, precisava de concentração... precisava de... PRECISAVA QUE LUIZA PARACE DE CANTAR.

- Se você está feliz bata palmas... – dizia Luiza calmamente pela milésima vez naquele minuto.

- Eu posso matar ela de um modo lento e dolorido? – foi Barbara quem perguntou furiosa.

- De preferência não, sabe, acho que viagens no tempo afetam ela – dizia Mary que assim como os outros já aparentavam seus dezesseis anos e ela, pessoalmente, não usava mais o vestido de noiva.

- Se afetam eu não sei, mas ela está afetando a minha pouca paciência – rosnava Lina mal humorada

- Gente, eu acho melhor vocês pararem de falar, porque se não... – Patrícia ia dizendo preocupada.

- SE NÃO EU DEIXO VOCÊS AI, ORA QUE INFERNO – berrou Adam furioso.

- Viji que mau humor! – bufou Luiza fazendo todos olharem feio para ela – O que? Que diferença faz você está de saco virado, Adam? Nós estamos andando em círculos.

- Me dói dizer isso, mas a Lu ta certa! – disse Ed dando de ombros e fazendo Mary concordar com a cabeça.

- Precisamos de um plano ou não vamos sair daqui – foi Frank quem ia dizendo.

- Ah ta, e qual o melhor plano para se sair de um labirinto? – Ryan perguntava discrete.

- Não há planos para se sair de um labirinto – dizia Thomas entediado cruzando os braços.

- Bem, talvez aja... – foi Kevin quem disse atraindo a atenção de todos – Sabe, isso tudo é um jogo, pelo menos é o que parece e esse labirinto parece só estar aqui para...

- Para nos atrasar, para não chegarmos a tempo – dizia Lina em fim entendendo o que estava acontecendo.

- Por favor, as pessoas normais pedem para que a língua nerd seja traduzida – falou Barbara entediada fazendo Luiza concordar animada com a cabeça assim como Mary.

- Eu acho que saquei, isso tudo são imagens, imagens holográficas que criamos no espaço mental e se tornam solidar – dizia Patrícia como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

- Eu gostaria de declarar que essa ultima frase foi incrivelmente assustadora – dizia Mary girando os olhos.

- Mas... espera, então, traduzindo isso tudo, quer dizer que esse labirinto não existe, está tudo nas nossas mentes, nós criamos o próprio impedimento? – perguntou Frank curioso.

- Nós não! Eles criaram! Criaram para nos prender, mas se conseguimos andar através do tempo e espaço... – dizia Lina calmamente fazendo Ryan olhar pasmo para ela.

- Então conseguimos sair daqui com reles força de vontade – dizia Kevin animado.

- Ai, eu adoro ter um namorado nerd, mas alguém por favor me explique algo – dizia Luiza girando os olhos.

- Eu... eu acho que saquei... – dizia Ryan curioso – Eles tão dizendo que se a gente quiser...

- A gente pode dar o fora daqui rapidinho – disse Thomas sorrindo de lado animado.

- Bem, eu quero dar o fora daqui! MUITO! – rosnou Adam furioso cruzando os braços.

- Não é tão simples assim, Adam, precisa se concentrar, você que tem alguma coisa com a Leli, então se concentra em achar ela – dizia Lina seria e decidida no que falava.

- Acha que não estou concentrado o suficiente? – perguntou Adam meio furioso.

- Claro que ta, mas precisa parar de se irritar e se concentrar de verdade – bufou Mary batendo na testa dele e o fazendo bufar.

Adam respirou fundo e fechou os olhos se encostando numa parede do labirinto. Esperou a luz divina ou a fada sininho, qualquer coisa aparecer para lhe guiar o caminho, mas nada vinha, ver seus amigos olharem entediados e se sentarem no chão só lhe tirava a pouca paciência que lhe restava. Se concentrou mais um pouco.

Ele fechou os olhos e focou em algo. Algo que não queria focar. Algo que lhe doía focar, mas focou. Focou na imagem de um dos jornais onde o corpo sem vida de Daniele Fuller estava jogado num lugar assustador e quebrado. Um lugar que parecia ser naquele castelo e essa cena se reproduziria se ele não fizesse algo e logo.

Hello dear,

_(Olá querida)  
_The angel from my nightmare

_(O anjo do meu pesadelo)  
_The shadow in the background of the morgue

_(A sombra no fundo do necrotério)  
_The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley

_(A vitima insuspeita da escuridão no vale)  
_We can live like Jack and Sally if we want

_(Nós podemos viver como Jack e Sally e nós quiséssemos)  
_Where you can always find me

_(Onde você sempre me encontrará)  
_And we'll have halloween on Christmas

_(E nós podemos ter halloween no natal)  
_And in the night we'll wish this never ends

_(E de noite desejaremos que isso nunca acabe)  
_We'll wish this never ends

_(Desejaremos que isso nunca acabe)_

Adam não sabia firme, se sentia forte, se sentia decidido, se sentia firme enquanto corria por aquele labirinto sem saber direito para onde ia, mas tendo certeza de que lhe levaria para Daniele. Sabia que seus amigos o seguiam meio desesperados e sem entender nada, mas não olhava para eles, nem se importava.

Seu coração lhe guiaria, ele acharia Daniele antes que... antes que fosse tarde demais, ele ia tirá-la daquele lugar, estava disposto a tudo, a lutar contra qualquer um, estava disposto a qualquer coisa só para ter sua Daniele de volta ou pelo menos... ouvir dela que era para ele ir embora, desistir, mas não ia conseguir viver sem ter certeza de que fez de tudo para mudar o destino, mudar a historia... mudar o que já estava escrito... ele estava disposto a mudar o que o destino havia guardado para Daniele Fuller.

I miss you, miss you  
_(Eu sinto sua falta, sinto sua falta)_

I miss you, miss you

_(Eu sinto sua falta, sinto sua falta)_

Where are you and I'm so sorry

_(Onde você está e eu sinto muito)  
_I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight

_(Eu não consigo dormir, eu não consigo sonhar essa noite)  
_I need somebody and always

_(Eu preciso de alguém e sempre)  
_This sick strange darkness

_(Está doente estranha escuridão)  
_Comes creeping on so haunting every time

_(Vem se arrastando e me perseguindo toda hora)  
_And as I started I counted

_(E quando eu comecei eu contei)_  
The webs from all the spiders

_(As teias de todas as aranhas)  
_Catching things and eating their insides

_(Pegando coisas e comendo suas entranhas)  
_Like indecision to call you

_(Como a indecisão para ligar para você)  
_And hear your voice of treason

_(E ouvir sua voz de traição)  
_Will you come home and stop this pain tonight

_(Você voltara para casa e parará essa dor à noite)_  
Stop this pain tonight

_(Parará essa dor à noite)_

Adam não soube o que lhe fez correr tão loucamente, o que ele estava pensando? Que cada segundo contava? Bem, aquilo era meio verdade. Ele não sabia a hora que ia acontecer, não tinha nem idéia quando o amor da sua vida podia estar morto na sala principal. Ele já havia perdido gente demais para uma vida só.

Doeu demais quando perdeu sua mãe, já foi difícil demais, não ia perder Daniele, não ia mesmo. Ele ia fazer o que pudesse... não pode evitar a morte da sua mãe, mas ia salvar Leli nem que sua vida dependesse disso, nem que simplesmente parasse de respirar, nem que nada mais fizesse sentido... ele não ia perdê-la. Não ia agüentar, morreria se a perdesse, então simplesmente morreria para não deixar ela partir. Não podia perder a única coisa que realmente fazia alguma diferença.

Don't waste your time on me you're already

_(Não perca seu tempo comigo, você está certo)  
_The voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)

_(A voz dentro da minha cabeça (Eu sinto sua falta, sinto sua falta))  
_Don't waste your time on me you're already

_(Não perca seu tempo comigo, você está certo)_  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)

_(A voz dentro da minha cabeça (Eu sinto sua falta, sinto sua falta))_

Ele não sabia o que lhe dava forças para simplesmente correr, para simplesmente deixar seu coração lhe guiar, mas... mas estava disposto a qualquer coisa... estava disposto a tudo para salvá-la. Ele sentia que estava indo pelo caminho certo, sentia que ela lhe guiava, sentia que ela estava ali, ela precisava dele, e enquanto Daniele respirasse, Adam correria para salvá-la em qualquer lugar do universo. Ele não ia perdê-la de modo algum, não ia deixar... não ia deixar Leli em perigo.

Ele ouvia as reclamações insistentes de Luiza, os questionamentos de Lina, ouvia Barbara mandando Mary correr e a mesma resmungando de cansaço, Patrícia insistia em perguntar o que estava acontecendo enquanto Frank a carregava. Mas ele não estava muito se importando com os amigos naquele momento, agora ele tinha que focar em Daniele, ela era tudo o que importava.

Don't waste your time on me you're already

_(Não perca seu tempo comigo, você está certo)  
_The voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)

_(A voz dentro da minha cabeça (Eu sinto sua falta, sinto sua falta))  
_Don't waste your time on me you're already

_(Não perca seu tempo comigo, você está certo)_  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)

_(A voz dentro da minha cabeça (Eu sinto sua falta, sinto sua falta))_

Daniele se via em pé, ao lado de Cronnos, ele lhe olhava com aquele olhar tão tranqüilo que lhe dava arrepios. Ela simplesmente queria correr dali, mas se manteve firme, havia um motivo para ela estar aqui e não podia simplesmente sair correndo e deixando eles para trás.

- Está pronta para isso, minha querida? – perguntou Cronnos a fitando com a sua alegria maníaca.

- Pronta para deixar qualquer coisa que importa para trás – disse Leli seria cruzando os braços.

- Não, querida, pronta para algo totalmente novo e diferente – dizia Cronnos ainda sorrindo.

- Nunca pensei que fosse gostar tanto do antigo e normal – murmurou Leli abaixando os olhos e engolindo em seco enquanto Cronnos apenas sorria mais e mais e ela se sentia cada segundo mais forte e... e simplesmente mantinha sua vontade de sair correndo dali sem ao menos olhar para trás ou pensar em outra coisa.

Don't waste your time on me you're already

_(Não perca seu tempo comigo, você está certo)  
_The voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)

_(A voz dentro da minha cabeça (Eu sinto sua falta, sinto sua falta))  
_Don't waste your time on me you're already

_(Não perca seu tempo comigo, você está certo)_  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)

_(A voz dentro da minha cabeça (Eu sinto sua falta, sinto sua falta))_

Ele não sabia o que sentiria quando a visse, mas a viu, a via agora, diante dos seus olhos. O labirinto havia acabado e ele pode ver o olhar em pânico dela e aquilo foi meio bom, porque ele tinha muito medo de simplesmente... dela simplesmente estar feliz, aquilo podia lhe doer, ela feliz longe dele, mas ela não estava, pois ele via nos olhos dela que ela não queria estar ali, queria estar com ele, via que ela parecia em pânico, mas mesmo assim... ele via que ela estava tão feliz e vê-lo e... e aquilo lhe dizia o porque dele estar ali, ele ainda tinha muito o que lutar e lutaria por ela até o fim da sua vida.

**Na:/ Musica de James Blunt: "You're Beautiful". Musica de Blink 182: "I Miss You". Eu sei que super parei com essa fic, mas vocês tem que entender meu lado, ta vocês não tem que entender meu lado, mas eu vou dizer assim mesmo: DEU UM BRANCO. Serio mesmo, eu empaquei, não sei como terminar essa fic, entrei em pânico, não sei mesmo o que escrever alem do que a universidade começou e eu tou cheia de coisas pra fazer e... EU SEI, NÃO TEM DESCULPA, mas alguns de vocês tem grande culpa por não postarem nas suas fics e me ajudarem com a inspiração. Droga. Mas Desculpa mesmoooooo, falha minha. Vamos as reviews...**

**Lina:**** Serio, foi super bad a demora, total culpa minha, eu entendo se me matarem, mas eu sei que vocês me amam demais pra isso, mas... bem, isso não importa agora, eu tenho que escrever um cap e num consigo D;**

**Nane:**** Desculpa a demora por postar, mas você entende que volta as aulas é uma correria. Deus, eu não agüento mais, cheia de coisas pra fazer S:**

**Mad:**** Super mals a demora, obrigadinha pelos elogios (: que bom que ta gostando da fic, eu realmente não sei o que vai acontecer porque eu travei, mas eu vou voltar :P**

**Mary:**** PLL É PERFECT. AMO AMO AMOOOOO! Hehe, que bom que gostou do seu cap, amiga, de verdade, foi super mal pela demora, mas acontece né? Deu branco e eu não consigo mais escrever, mas a inspiração pra essa fic vai voltar. **

**TODOS: ****Serio, eu sei que eu tou super errada e não tenho direito de exigir nada, mas onde está a Leli e a Lu? Duas leitoras fuleiras que nem se dão ao trabalho de escrever em suas próprias fics, meu dios. Ah Barb também sumiu, gente, vamos lá, eu sou uma sumida, mas não abandonem a fic beijo, amo vocês, prometo postar rápido em A Nova Era, essa eu não travei **


End file.
